Aspirine
by Graam'S
Summary: Levi est alcoolique depuis son départ du Bataillon, mais quand il se réveille sans aucune explication dans le lit de son voisin, il commence à penser qu'il devrait arrêter de boire. Cet adolescent aux fortes convictions deviendra sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive le médicament miracle dont il avait besoin.
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir ! Je sais ça fait une blinde ! J'vous avait prévenus que je publiais jamais haha... M'enfin bref, Graam'S de retour avec une nouvelle histoire totalement wtf ! :D J'ai une BLINDE de trucs à écrire en ce moment, je ne vous garantis pas un rythme de publications correct...  
Enjaillez-vous et ne réfléchissez pas trop mdr c'est loin d'être du Baudelaire. (C'est la première fois que je publie alors que la fic n'est pas terminée, n'ayez crainte elle sera entièrement mise en ligne, c'est simplement que si j'ai une idée en cour de route et que ça devient incohérent j'aurai l'air con, alors si ça arrive pardon d'avance.)

Je vous laisse lire, gros bisous et à la semaine pro pour le chapitre deux !

* * *

Un cliquetis venait perturber le calme du couloir sombre de l'immeuble. Il était bientôt six heures du matin, un jeudi du mois d'octobre, et Levi se pelait les miches tout en essayant désespérément de faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure de sa porte. Il habitait un petit appartement dans une résidence proche du centre-ville. Quinze minutes en bus en fait. Le voisinage était calme, composé de petits vieux en manque d'affection, de parents dignes d'une publicité pour Chicoré, et de quelques étudiants pas trop fêtards.

Il y vivait depuis un an seulement, et n'étant pas du genre sociable, n'avait jamais vraiment rencontré les autres locataires. Personne ne partageait sa vie, personne pour avoir un double des clés. Même si cette andouille d'Hanji les lui avaient demandées plusieurs fois, par sécurité, Levi ne voyait pas l'utilité de les lui donner. Il préférait mourir dans son vomis que de voir cette cinglée débarquer chez lui dès que l'envie lui prenait ! Enfin... Elle le faisait déjà, mais au moins il pouvait la laisser dehors. Et il tenait à garder ce pouvoir.

Il commençait à avoir froid, ayant oublié sa veste quelque part dans le bar où il avait passé la nuit. En fait il était carrément débraillé. Sa chemise tâchée était à moitié ouverte (sûrement par le gars qui l'avait dragué toute la soirée), sa cravate dépassant de sa poche, ses yeux cernés plus que de coutume, et ses cheveux n'étaient plus qu'un joyeux bordel. Il fallait vraiment qu'il rentre et s'allonge, sa tête tournait comme une toupie. Il entendait son cœur battre dans ses tempes, c'en était trop, il était tellement fatigué. Et cette foutue porte de merde qui ne s'ouvrait pas !

Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Il allait peut-être mourir là. Sur le sol sale du couloir devant la porte de chez lui... Ah ça non ! Foi d'Ackerman, Levi ne mourra pas dans la saleté ! Il soupira tout en grognant des insultes inaudibles. Sa clé ne rentrait même pas ! Si ça se trouve c'était ses clés de voiture...

Haaaan et puis merde.

Levi se recula d'un pas, tenant toujours miraculeusement sur ses jambes. Il compta jusqu'à trois tout en concentrant le peu de forces et de concentration qui lui restait, et donna un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui s'ouvrit facilement. Il trébucha en avant, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle s'ouvre à la volée. Putain si ça se trouve il avait oublié de la fermer à clé en partant ! Oh mais quelle quiche... Bon ben tant pis, au moins elle était ouverte.

Plutôt satisfait, et trop dans le mal pour réfléchir plus, Levi chancela jusqu'à son lit. Ses draps sentaient vraiment bon. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'ils avaient cette odeur. Mais bizarrement ça l'apaisa assez pour qu'il s'endorme rapidement. C'était chaud et réconfortant, il se sentait bien. Au bout d'à peine une minute son esprit était déjà bien loin et haut dans ses rêves.

* * *

Un cri. Un cri perçant. Aaaaargh non ! Il avait trop mal au crâne pour ces conneries. Il se mit à grogner. Mais quoi ? Bordel c'était quoi toute cette agitation le matin ? Il n'avait ramené personne la veille qui plus est. Bah il devait sûrement faire un cauchemar. Il se retourna de l'autre côté tout en essayant de se rendormir. Mais est-ce qu'un cauchemar pouvait vous frapper dans le dos et vous faire tomber du lit ? Levi en doutait.

Son nez fut par terre en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire et il releva la tête, agacé. Il se retrouva face à un adolescent paniqué, l'air mécontent. C'était qui celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez lui ?

-Je crois que c'est plutôt à moi de vous poser la question !

Ah, il avait parlé tout haut. La vision de Levi avait beaucoup de mal à s'ajuster à la lumière. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par avoir une vue complète du tableau. Il était donc à moitié affalé par terre, sur de la moquette carrément moche, il y avait un ado plutôt craquant dans un lit, et un autre sur le pas de la porte, les cheveux coupés en carré blond. Mais le minuscule détail qui le frappa immédiatement fut : Le décor. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Ce n'était définitivement pas sa chambre. Une grande pièce, avec un long meuble en bois noir en face du lit, une petite télé le surplombant, des grands rideaux gris qui semblaient cacher une baie vitrée, une porte qui menait visiblement à une salle de bain, un grand lit double et une armoire de grande taille. Le tout décoré de façon chaleureuse. Des guirlandes, des posters, des photos d'amis, quelques couleurs qui donnaient à la chambre un aspect douillet.

Le garçon dans le lit parla, et Levi leva les yeux pour le regarder. Il avait la peau tannée, les cheveux bruns qui tombaient en mèches folles autour de son visage, sûrement dû au réveil. De ce que le trentenaire pouvait voir, son torse était finement musclé et ses abdos apparents. Le reste devait être tout aussi alléchant pensa-t-il, malgré qu'il soit caché par la couverture. Dommage... Mais Levi dût admettre qu'il le fixa plus que de raison, son regard se perdant dans ses yeux. Il prit son temps pour compter les couleurs qui parsemaient ses iris. Vert, bleu, un peu de marron et de jaune. Tout cela donnait les yeux les plus magnifiques que Levi eut jamais été donné de voir.

-Vous pourriez répondre ?

Au final il n'avait rien écouté de ce que l'autre lui avait dit. Il avait besoin d'un café. Il avait une pâteuse remarquable, il devrait recevoir une médaille. Alors Levi se leva et sans un mot et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur la sortie sous les exclamations du jeune homme. Il trouva la cuisine sans mal et fouilla un peu pour trouver une tasse. Le café était déjà prêt sur le comptoir dans un récipient en verre. Il en versa dans sa tasse et la mit au micro-ondes.

La cuisine était séparé du salon par un haut bar en bois clair, et comme la chambre du gars avec qui il avait probablement dormi, c'était accueillant et décoré. Il y avait aussi pas mal de plantes, ce qui donnait à l'endroit un côté luxuriant. Les deux autres garçons débarquèrent peu après que le micro-ondes ai sonné la fin du réchauffement.

Levi s'assit à la table basse du salon, sur un coussin posé par terre. Elle était vraiment basse, cette table. Il but une gorgée avant que le brun ne se poste en face de lui, habillé maintenant. Il croisa les bras.

-Ne vous gênez pas, faites comme chez vous !

Levi leva un œil las.

-Non mais sérieusement, vous êtes qui ? Comment vous êtes entré ?

L'homme à la gueule de bois mit un temps avant de répondre par un haussement d'épaules et un "pfou" qui voulait clairement dire "j'en sais rien, on s'en fout."

-Bon soit vous répondez sérieusement à mes questions soit je vous refait le portrait c'est clair ?

Finalement, après une seconde d'incrédulité, Levi sourit. Le gamin avait des couilles au moins.

-J'aimerai bien voir ça. Répondit-il sur un ton de défi.

L'autre lâcha une exclamation exaspérée en levant les bras au ciel avant de se retourner pour visiblement aller se chercher un café lui aussi. Il s'arrêta aux côtés de son ami au passage.

-Vas lui parler toi, moi j'en peux déjà plus, je sens que je vais lui foutre mon pied au cul.

L'autre garçon passa nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, et après avoir soupiré, s'approcha avec prudence de la table basse. En voyant que Levi ne réagissait pas vraiment, il s'y installa en face de lui, et lui demanda avec une voix mal assurée.

-S'il-vous-plaît monsieur, on pourrait savoir ce que vous faites chez nous ? Avouez que c'est quand même suspect de vous voir au réveil alors qu'aucun de nous deux ne vous connaît et que vous n'étiez pas là hier soir...

Levi haussa un sourcil derrière sa tasse. En fait il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il foutait là non plus, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment des événements de la veille. Il était rentré après une soirée bien arrosée, comme presque tous les soirs... Et puis... La porte voulait pas s'ouvrir. C'était pas les bonnes clés... Putain. C'était les bonnes clés. C'était juste pas la bonne porte ! C'est vrai que maintenant qu'il y pensait il ne laissait jamais la porte non-verrouillée quand il sortait. Ha ! Il savait qu'il n'était pas si stupide ! _Ouais enfin tu t'es quand même gouré d'appartement_ , lui souffla sa conscience. Pas très brillant. Bon il devait sûrement quelques explications aux locataires du coup. Raaah fais chier il allait encore passer pour un imbécile !

-Je me suis juste gouré de porte désolé.

Il y eu un silence. Gêne, honte, incrédulité, puis finalement fou-rire du brun accoudé au comptoir.

-J'en peux plus ! Ahahaha ! Quoi alors... Alors vous êtes... Entré dans un autre appartement sans vous en rendre compte ? Vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous dîtes est invraisemblable ?

-Ferme-là tête de gland ! J'étais bourré, ça arrive. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Le garçon arrêta de rire, mais il ne pouvait néanmoins empêcher ses épaules de tressauter et il finit par cacher son sourire dans sa main libre tout en posant sa tasse sur le comptoir. Le blond reprit la parole, bien plus respectueux.

-Et... On peut savoir votre nom au moins ? Je suis Armin, et voici mon colocataire, Eren.

Levi les regarda à tour de rôle. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait se présenter, c'était impoli de ne pas retourner l'attention. Est-ce qu'il avait fait exprès de les présenter en premier pour qu'il ne lui reste que l'option de le faire ensuite ? Soit il s'imaginait des choses, soit le blond devait être plus futé qu'il en avait l'air.

-Levi.

Le brun posa une main sur son menton l'air de réfléchir.

-Levi...

Soudain, il tapa du poing contre la paume de sa main.

-Oh mais je sais ! Je vous connais ! Vous êtes le vieux aigri qui habite en face ! Celui qui fait peur à tout le monde et qui veut jamais voir personne !

Le sourcil de Levi tiqua. Ce gosse voulait mourir encastré dans un mur ou quoi ? La réplique ne tarda pas à franchir ses lèvres.

-Et toi tu dois être le sale gosse pervers qui me mate quand je sors de la douche.

-Pff, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à mater.

Levi haussa les sourcils en signe de défi.

-T'en fais pas je te montrerai un de ces jours.

Eren ne sut pas répondre et Armin se mit à ricaner en constatant la rougeur des joues de son ami. _Et bien ils commençaient fort ces deux-là_. Pensa-t-il. Le calme de retour, Eren vint s'asseoir à côté d'Armin, du pain et du beurre dans les mains, un pot de confiture coincé sous le bras. Il se fit une tartine et mordit dedans avant de parler la bouche pleine, et ce fut un miracle qu'il ne postillonne pas.

-De toute fachon cha a pas intérêt à che reproduire, on a une vie, vous avez la vôtre, fin de l'hichtoire.

Levi le regarda avec un dégoût prononcé, avant de lui fermer la bouche avec le bout des doigts. Il pressa le plus fort qu'il put, l'adolescent émit un couinement avant que Levi ne le force à le regarder. Son visage prit un air sombre et menaçant, avant qu'il ne parle d'une voix loin d'être rassurante.

-Ne parle. Plus jamais. La bouche pleine. Devant moi. Pigé ?

Levi lâcha ses lèvres en lui repoussant le visage en arrière, et Eren acquiesça vivement de la tête avant d'avaler bruyamment. Les deux garçons se tinrent bien droit après ça. Fallait pas le chercher, et surtout pas en lendemain de cuite.

-Mais t'as raison sur un point, tête de gland, j'ai pas des masses envie que ça se reproduise... Alors la prochaine fois, fermez votre porte à clé.

-Ouais ça empêchera les poivrots chelous de rentrer. Lança Eren sur un ton sarcastique.

Il baissa rapidement les yeux quand Levi le gratifia d'un regard meurtrier.

-J'ai dit de pas parler la bouche pleine, mais je crois que je vais modifier ça en "ne plus parler tout court."

-Bon écoute le vieux, t'es chez nous là, alors arrête de me parler comme ça, c'est de ta faute si on en est là. Personne n'a demandé à voir ta tête de psychopathe dès le matin, alors tu peux rentrer chez toi, t'es littéralement la porte à côté, personne ne te retiens.

Armin suivit l'échange des yeux, puis lorsque la conversation continua sur ce terrain, il se dit que plus ils parlaient, plus le respect disparaissait de leurs mots. Eren ne prenait même plus la peine de le vouvoyer à présent. Il finit par soupirer et se décida à rompre l'échange avant qu'ils ne s'entre-tuent.

-Ok, ok, stop. Les filles, va falloir se calmer. Vous êtes vraiment des gamins l'un comme l'autre.

Il pointa Eren du doigt.

-Toi, tu vas te préparer pour aller en cours, et toi (il pointa Levi), tu rentres chez toi. On en reparle plus et c'est tout.

Devant le manque de réaction et la surprise évidente des deux autres attablés, Armin tiqua et finit par frapper dans ses mains.

-Allez on se bouge !

Les deux garçons se levèrent sans discuter et Levi les salua avant de quitter leur appartement, toujours un peu sous le choc de la fermeté inattendue dont avait fait preuve le petit blondinet. Il avait réussi à gagner son respect, mine de rien. Il traversa le couloir et se retrouva devant sa porte. Il sortit ses clés de sa poche arrière et entra avant de soupirer et se dirigea en pilote automatique dans sa salle de bain immaculée.

Son appartement était plus petit que celui des deux jeunes adultes, la colocation ayant ses avantages. Son salaire lui permettait de s'offrir bien plus, mais Levi n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à des biens matériels, et il se fichait de la taille de son chez lui, ou de ce qu'il contenait tant qu'il pouvait vivre décemment. Il prit une longue douche salvatrice, avant d'enfiler un jogging et un pull pour aller se laisser tomber comme un loque dans son lit.

Il repensa à ses voisins, puis finalement son esprit dériva, et il s'endormit entouré par les couleurs qui composaient les yeux d'Eren.

* * *

-Ghahahaha ! Sérieux mon petit Grincheux tu me fais trop rire ! Aaaah... Franchement on me l'avait jamais faite celle-là !

Levi serra son gobelet si fort que le plastique épais se fissura.

-J'aurai rien dû te raconter espèce de cinglée ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ou ton rire se passera de dents !

Le rire d'Hanji redoubla d'ardeur, au moins autant que la veine qui palpitait sur la tempe de son interlocuteur. Levi aurait vraiment dû taire son escapade nocturne chez ses voisins de la veille, maintenant il se retrouvait comme un con devant sa meilleure-amie qui allait perdre ce titre aussi rapidement qu'une vierge effarouchée referme les cuisses si elle n'arrêtait pas de lui rire au nez.

Heureusement pour lui Erwin ne tarda pas à revenir du bar avec les boissons fraîches, coupant Hanji dans son élan de questions qui suivit. Les trois amis se retrouvaient souvent au bar pour se donner des nouvelles. Autrefois, ils se voyaient tous les jours au travail, mais depuis l'Incident, Erwin qui était leur supérieur avait donné des... Vacances forcées à Levi le temps qu'il soit prêt psychologiquement à reprendre les missions. Comme ils étaient amis, le blond le voyait le plus qu'il pouvait pour juger son état lui-même et lui tenir compagnie.

Erwin et Hanji s'inquiétaient beaucoup de la consommation excessive d'alcool du plus petit, et essayaient sans lui dire de réduire les doses ou de lui en parler quand l'occasion se présentait. Mais Levi les envoyait balader en leur répondant que ce n'était pas leurs affaires. Ils avaient eu cette discussion au moins des centaines de fois, mais rien n'y faisait, Levi continuait de boire et de risquer sa vie. Ses amis s'étaient fait une raison, ils ne pouvaient qu'essayer de limiter les dégâts. Alors ils le surveillait du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, le ramenant chez lui lorsqu'il avait trop bu ou lui appelant un taxi.

Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient pas veiller sur lui tout le temps, ils avaient leur vie, et leur travail leur prenaient beaucoup de temps. Dans le pays de Mahr, il y avait trois grands corps d'armée. Les Brigades, qui seraient l'équivalent de la police dans d'autres pays, la Garnison, qui est donc composée de soldats pour la guerre, certains d'ailleurs ne les apprécient pas car ils ne servent pas vraiment à grand chose en temps de paix, ce qui est actuellement le cas, et pour finir, le Bataillon qui regroupe ce qu'on qualifierait de services secrets. Leurs missions étaient bien plus compliquées et ciblées, et les plus hauts gradés étaient des combattants ou des espions d'élite.

Erwin se trouve être le Commandant du Bataillon d'Exploration, et le grade inférieur au sien est Caporal. C'est le titre d'Hanji et, anciennement, celui de Levi.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Erwin, intrigué.

-Et bien notre petit Levi ici présent est rentré bourré hier soir, et devines quoi !

Heureusement pour elle que Levi l'appréciait sinon, l'adjectif "petit" aurait pu lui coûter un bon coup de poing dans le ventre. Bien sûr, Levi n'admettrai jamais qu'Hanji était son amie, sa façon de l'aimer était bien entendu de râler et de la trouver envahissante et particulièrement bruyante. Et puis, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle avait un grain. Cette femme était complètement folle. Erwin haussa un sourcil, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

-Il a confondu son appart' avec celui de ses voisins et a dormi dans la mauvaise chambre !

Et sur ce, un rire tonitruant s'échappa de sa gorge. L'hilarité d'Hanji déplu fortement à Levi qui lui asséna un coup de coude dans les côtes. Le grand blond se mit à sourire malgré lui.

-Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention, Levi, tu vas finir par te faire arrêter.

-J'men fiche. Marmonna-t-il, boudeur.

-Mais bon apparemment l'un d'eux est canon de ce que j'ai compris, et en plus t'as dormi avec lui, il y a des bons côtés non ?

Levi aurait dû lui coudre les lèvres à cette binoclarde, ça lui apprendra à trop se confier.

-Boucle-là sale timbrée ! J'ai dit qu'il était pas désagréable à regarder, rien d'autre, tu te montes la tête et tu déformes mes propos !

-Mmmmh... Fit-elle en souriant, un air espiègle dans la voix.

Levi soupira. Quand elle avait une idée en tête, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il s'avérait qu'elle avait une souvent une bonne intuition, et que c'était plutôt une qualité qui l'avait plus ou moins aidée à monter en grade. Mais dans ces moments-là, Levi aurait aimé qu'elle ne soit pas aussi bornée. Une fois, elle s'était mis en tête de le caser avec un gars plutôt mignon qu'il avait rencontré au bar... Sale idée, cette histoire ne s'était pas vraiment bien terminée.

-Tiens ! Mais c'est le Bon, la Brute et la Truande ! Alors on fait la teuf les vieux ?

Une voix les fit se retourner d'un même mouvement, et ils tombèrent sur un visage familier.

-T'es plus tout jeune non plus je te ferai remarquer. Grommela Levi.

Hanji sauta presque sur le nouveau venu.

-Miiiike ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là mon pingouin ? Je savais pas que t'étais rentré de mission.

Mike la tint par les hanches tout en souriant, posant son regard sur Erwin.

-Je lui avait demandé de ne rien te dire pour te faire la surprise.

 _Ce qu'ils pouvaient êtres mielleux ces deux-là._ Pensa Levi. Quand ils se regardaient, c'était plein de nounours dégueulasses ! Quand ils s'embrassaient, c'était comme s'ils rompaient le charme de la Belle au Bois Dormant, encore une fois. Quand ils se parlaient, c'était comme un gazouillis d'oiseau écœurant. Quand ils s'étreignaient c'était comme... C'était affreux. Trop d'arc-en-ciels. Immonde. Quand ils étaient l'un près de l'autre c'était électrique, quand ils se touchaient, le tonnerre grondait et la terre tremblait quand ils riaient ensembles. Ouais... Levi était jaloux.

Personne ne voudrait d'un vieil alcoolique cynique et bougon comme lui. Tant pis, il se complaisait dans la solitude de toute façon. Besoin de personne, voilà c'est ça. Il avait retenu la leçon. Aime quelqu'un et on te le prendra. Tu te retrouveras sans rien et comme un con. Exactement. Satisfait de son raisonnement, Levi leva sa bière à la solitude qu'il appréciait tant.

* * *

Après une longue soirée de beuverie, de blagues nulles et de danse plus débiles les unes que les autres, (oui il arrivait à Levi de danser) le petit groupe décida de rentrer chez eux. En voyant l'état d'ébriété avancé de Levi, Erwin lui proposa de dormir chez lui, mais celui-ci refusa en lui demandant simplement de le déposer devant son immeuble et qu'il irait parfaitement bien. En fait, c'était presque toujours comme ça. Le blond s'inquiétait pour lui, et lui proposait souvent de le raccompagner ou de passer la nuit chez lui. Seulement Levi tenait à son chez lui et à sa tranquillité, pouvoir continuer de boire, gerber dans ses toilettes à lui et s'écrouler dans son matelas.

Erwin finit donc par le déposer devant son immeuble, en lui faisant promettre de lui envoyer un texto le lendemain. Levi le remercia brièvement, et le salua de la main tout en essayant de sortir ses clés de sa poche. Il finit par les trouver et réussit à coller le trousseau à la serrure magnétique avant que le bruit qui indiquait que la porte était ouverte ne retentisse. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut entré qu'il entendit la voiture de son meilleur-ami repartir.

Il commença à monter les escaliers, puis fit une pause clope au deuxième étage, à moitié allongé par terre, et finit par monter les deux derniers avant de se retrouver devant chez lui. Son cerveau ne pensait qu'à une chose : s'écraser la figure sur son matelas.

* * *

Levi fut tiré de son sommeil par la lumière du soleil qui vint lui taper dans les yeux. Il grommela. Et soudain, un fait lui revint en mémoire. La fenêtre de sa chambre ne donnait pas du tout sur le lit, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème... D'où est-ce que ça venait ? Il finit par ouvrir les yeux.

En effet la baie vitrée ne lui disait rien du tout, le lit non plus d'ailleurs. Et puis il tourna la tête et ses yeux tombèrent sur un corps endormi à côté de lui. Non... Non c'était pas possible, il se souvenait très bien qu'Erwin l'avait ramené hier...

Ou alors c'était...

Il observa un peu plus la personne endormie, et finit par reconnaître la peau hâlée, les cheveux bruns et l'odeur de papier glacé.

Eren. Le voisin.

Et meeeeeeerde.


	2. Chapter 2

Bon, okay, pas de panique. Il lui suffisait de s'en aller discrètement, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se voyait d'en l'obligation de quitter l'appartement d'un inconnu sans faire de bruit. Mais la situation n'était pas vraiment la même. Deux fois en deux nuits. Mais bon sang comment en était-il arrivé là ? Son cerveau devait être détraqué... Et puis il leur avait pas dit de fermer leur porte ? Pour le coup ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute. Bon aller 90% de blâme.

Il observa un peu l'adolescent endormi. Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompés la première fois, Eren était vraiment craquant. Heureusement que celui-ci avait les yeux fermés, sinon il n'aurait jamais pu s'arracher à sa contemplation. Plaisir coupable. Levi finit par se lever, et sa tête tourna une fois debout. Il se demanda s'il allait arriver à marcher droit, ce sera son petit challenge personnel.

Heureusement il n'avait aucune affaire à ramasser, il avait tout sur lui. Alors il se dirigea doucement vers la porte encore ouverte et finit par arriver dans le couloir. Il passa par le salon pour atteindre la porte d'entrée et...

-Levi ?

Rhooo mais non ! Il y était presque ! Peut-être que s'il faisait semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu... Il pressa le pas et essaya tant bien que mal de se cacher avec une des plantes qui ornaient l'appartement.

-C'est trop tard je t'ai vu. Lui signala une voix ennuyée.

Levi finit par se résigner et reposa la plante par terre avant de tourner la tête et leva une main.

-Bien le bonjour Armin, comment ça va ?

Il essaya de garder un ton naturel, mais échoua. C'était le ton d'un enfant prit sur le fait, qui savait très bien qu'il ne lui restait aucune porte de sortie. Armin haussa un sourcil, l'air blasé. Il était assis sur le canapé, des livres et feuilles de cours disposés autour de lui. Il portait des lunettes et tenait un stylo dans sa main, un petit cahier dans l'autre. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement attachés et une tasse de café reposait sur la table. Lé télé était allumée sur une chaîne d'informations, (Levi ne l'avait même pas entendue). Il devait être encore tôt, et devant l'absence de réponse du blond, Levi soupira avant de se diriger machinalement vers la cuisine et passa cinq bonnes minutes à lire toutes les étiquettes qui se trouvaient sur les paquets de thé. Pas de thé adéquat pour son palet raffiné ni de thé noir. Va pour un café alors.

Il finit par venir d'asseoir par terre à côté d'Armin, trempant les lèvres prudemment dans le breuvage encore chaud. Après encore une minute de silence pendant laquelle Levi eut l'air de se remettre de sa nuit, l'étudiant finit par prendre la parole.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qui me vaut ta présence ce matin ? Tu as redormi dans le lit d'Eren ?

Levi ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas vraiment si c'était une question ou une accusation.

-Ouais.

La conversation n'allait pas avancer des masses avec un interlocuteur aussi buté et mal-réveillé que Levi, pensa Armin. Néanmoins le dit interlocuteur continua sous la surprise du blond.

-Faut vraiment fermer votre porte.

-Elle l'était. Elle l'est encore d'ailleurs, tu peux vérifier.

Cette déclaration laissa un blanc conséquent. Levi parut réfléchir quelques instants puis demanda, réellement soucieux de la réponse:

-... Il y a des escaliers de secours, une échelle ou un truc du genre qui donne sur le balcon de la chambre d'Eren ?

-Mmh. Oui il y a une échelle, mais elle n'est jamais baissée, alors à moins que tu lui ai fait le coup de Roméo et Juliette et qu'il t'ai laissé rentrer, je vois pas comment t'aurais pu escalader jusque-là.

Levi blêmit. Il voyait parfaitement comment il aurait pu, lui. Putain même bourré il restait un excellent soldat et pouvait s'introduire où il le voulait. Ça devenait grave, pourquoi son inconscient voulait à tout prix le faire dormir là ? Ça n'avait pas de sens... Mais bon il n'avait pas vraiment envie de réfléchir là tout de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il à Armin pour changer de sujet.

-Je relis mes cours de géo, et je fais mes petites recherches.

-Tu fais quoi comme études ? T'as l'air d'être un petit génie dis-moi. Fit-il en se penchant sur ses notes.

-Au début je voulais faire de la politique ou du droit, et puis finalement je voulais voyager, découvrir de nouveaux horizons et aider ceux que je pouvais, alors j'aimerai travailler dans l'humanitaire, du coup je fais mes études à l'ASF.

-L'Académie de Soldats en Formation ?

-Oui. Tu connais ?

-J'en ai entendu parler... Dit-il en prenant une gorgée de café.

-Les Brigades sont fragmentées en plusieurs services, et je voudrai intégrer l'Humanitaire.

Levi n'aimait pas spécialement entendre parler des trois corps qui constituaient le gouvernement, indirectement, ça lui rappelait pas mal de souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé. Alors il tenta de changer de sujet encore une fois.

-Et... Eren il fait quoi lui ?

-Cette année il sera diplômé de l'école militaire, et à moins qu'il ne merde il sera classé dans les dix premiers, et il pourra choisir une spécialisation dans la branche d'armée de son choix, même si tout le monde sait ce qu'il va choisir, puisqu'il en parle depuis qu'il est petit.

-Qui est...?

-Le Bataillon bien sûr.

Levi faillit en lâcher sa tasse. Il réagit un peu trop vivement, il s'en rendit compte.

-Quoi ? Non ! Mais pourquoi il veut aller là-bas ?

Armin le regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris, tandis qu'une idée semblait germer dans son esprit. Il se reprit rapidement et répondit:

-C'est son rêve depuis toujours, il veut combattre l'injustice et devenir un genre de héros. Personnellement je trouve ça courageux mais un peu suicidaire. Au début, Mikasa a essayé de l'en dissuader mais il est beaucoup trop borné.

-Mikasa ?

-Sa sœur adoptive.

Levi sembla se calmer, et se repositionna plus confortablement avant de sortir son paquet de blondes de la poche de sa chemise. Armin ouvrit la fenêtre le temps qu'il trouve un briquet et lui posa un cendrier sous le nez. Levi alluma sa cigarette, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il essayait de lire les mots imprimés sur les livres de l'adolescent pour se changer les idées, mais ça ne fonctionna pas. La fumée ne sembla pas déranger Armin plus que ça, et l'ancien soldat se surpris à vouloir lui poser toutes sortes de questions. Généralement, il n'était pas de nature très curieuse, les gens vivaient leur vie, il n'en avait rien à secouer de leurs histoires. Mais bizarrement, l'idée d'en apprendre plus sur eux... Sur Eren, ne lui déplaisait pas.

-Vous avez pas l'air d'être des fumeurs, ça te dérange pas que je m'en grille une à l'intérieur ?

Armin haussa les épaules tout en prenant des notes sur un carnet vert.

-Eren est assez fêtard, et beaucoup de nos amis fument, alors on garde un cendrier et l'odeur ne me dérange plus tant que ça. Il fume aussi de temps en temps, mais il sait que si Mikasa l'apprend il se fera engueuler.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Eren fait beaucoup de sport, entraînement militaire oblige. Et aussi parce qu'il adore ça. Il est assez hyperactif alors ça le défoule et ça fait du bien à tout le monde. Du coup fumer n'est pas la meilleure des idées, il garde ça occasionnel.

-Et alors, c'est qui exactement cette Mikasa ? Demanda Levi.

-En gros quand on était petits... Mmh. Je ne saurai même pas te dire quand on s'est rencontrés tellement ça remonte à loin, je ne suis pas sûr de m'en souvenir. Mais bref, la mère de Mikasa est morte d'un cancer, et son père, fou de chagrin s'est suicidé un an après. Le père d'Eren était son médecin, et ils se sont rencontrés à l'hôpital. Les Jägers l'ont adoptée, et je sais qu'ils forment une véritable famille. Ensuite la mère d'Eren est décédée, et ça à changé beaucoup de choses. Pour le reste, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tu devras demander à Eren.

Il y eu un silence et Levi se sentit obligé de poser la question qui le taraudait depuis quelques minutes.

-Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Je suis un inconnu pour vous.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, tu m'a posé des questions, je te répond honnêtement. Eren et moi, on n'a jamais cru que raconter des choses à des inconnus pourrait nous nuire. On est des adolescents sans histoire, et on n'a pas honte de nous, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que les gens soient au courant ? Et puis je suis doué pour cerner les gens, je sais que je peux te révéler certaines infos. Bien sûr on déambule pas dans les bars pour raconter notre vie à tout le monde, loin de là, Eren est même assez réservé parfois, mais là, c'est toi, j'ai rien à perdre.

Levi resta abasourdi parce que le blond venait de lui répondre.

-Je ne suis pas certain que ce résonnement ne t'apporte que des amis. Tu ne sais rien de moi, je pourrais être un tueur. Certaines personnes cachent bien leur jeu tu sais, avec ce genre de philosophie, toi et l'autre tête de gland allez mal finir.

Armin plongea soudainement ses yeux bleus dans les siens et un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'adulte. Il y avait quelque chose de féroce, comme une force tranquille dans ses yeux, et ça lui rappela Erwin.

-Crois-moi, je t'ai assez observé, je sais que tu n'es pas dangereux, enfin pas pour nous.

Levi haussa un sourcil. Ce gamin était carrément étrange. Peut-être devait-il le présenter à Hanji, il était convaincu qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Après un silence, l'adolescent reprit son travail, et Levi se dit qu'il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais la conversation l'avait rendu un peu nerveux, il en avait appris bien plus sur ses voisins, mais il avait aussi repensé à bien des choses qu'il tentait d'oublier. Il avait grandement besoin de faire le ménage. Il fallait qu'il nettoie quelque chose pour l'occuper. Il écrasa son mégot dans le cendrier et termina son café avant de se lever pour déposer sa tasse à côté de l'évier. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna une dernière fois vers Armin.

-Bon courage pour tes devoirs, et... Pour la suite. À la prochaine.

-Ne le prends pas mal Levi mais... Essaie de ne pas revenir d'accord ?

Levi hocha la tête, en priant pour que son inconscient ne le ramène pas encore une fois au mauvais endroit. Il tourna les clés qui pendaient de la serrure et déverouilla la porte. Avant qu'il ne sorte il entendit Armin ajouter:

-Mais si tu devais revenir, emmène du café, tu dilapides notre stock.

L'adulte sourit, avant de quitter l'appartement des deux garçons et de se rendre dans le sien, impatient d'avoir quelque chose à nettoyer. Il décida de s'y mettre immédiatement, et frotta tout ce qu'il put jusqu'à ce qu'aucun grain de poussière ne reste dans son trois-pièces déjà propre. Soupirant et ne sachant pas quoi faire, il opta pour une douche et des vêtements propres avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé. C'était incroyable le nombre de douches qu'il prenait. Ça lui faisait du bien en lendemain de cuite, et il aimait être propre. Donc ce n'était pas rare qu'il prenne deux douches par jour. Pas cool pour l'économie de l'eau certes.

Il repensa à ce qu'Armin lui avait dit, et au fait qu'Eren voulait intégrer le Bataillon. Pourquoi diable voulait-il intégrer l'armée ? C'était une idée de merde, et si Levi en avait l'occasion, il l'empêcherait volontiers de faire cette bêtise. Il était même prêt à demander à Erwin de refuser la candidature du jeune homme. Mais il connaissait déjà la réponse que le Commandant lui donnerait. S'il commençait à refuser des candidatures sans raison, autant fermer le corps d'armée tout de suite. Et puis, pourquoi Levi lui ferait une telle requête alors qu'il laissait d'autres adolescents s'engager aux mêmes risques. Pourquoi son voisin serait-il différent ?

Il se remit à penser à aux couleurs qui décoraient ses pupilles. Il voulait les revoir car il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de chacune d'entre elles. Levi ne savait pas pourquoi il aimait autant les yeux d'Eren, après tout il ne connaissait pas le garçon même s'il se doutait un peu du genre de personne qu'il était après l'avoir vu et en avoir un peu parlé avec Armin. D'ailleurs ce petit blond avait l'air d'avoir un don pour deviner quel genre de personne se trouvait en face de lui.

Il laissa ses pensées dériver sur ses voisins en se rendant compte que c'était le première fois depuis une éternité qu'il s'intéressait à d'autres êtres humains. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se leva finalement pour se trouver quelque chose à manger et fouilla dans ses placards. Il n'avait que des nouilles instantanées ou des plats tout préparés. En fait il faisait rarement la cuisine, il n'était pas très doué. Pour ce qui était des tâches ménagères, il excellait dans le nettoyage, la lessive, le repassage et même la couture et le rangement. Mais en matière de cuisine, il ratait la plupart de ses essais et n'en faisait dorénavant plus aucun. Erwin lui disait souvent qu'il fallait qu'il se trouve une femme ou un homme qui sache cuisiner, mais l'ancien Caporal n'avait que faire de ce genre de relations. Et puis il ne voyait pas ça comme un critère pour trouver quelqu'un. Comme s'il allait choisir son ou sa partenaire pour combler ses lacunes. Il s'en fichait pas mal.

Il finit par secouer légèrement la tête, ses pensées s'évadant contre son gré. Il finit par choisir un pot de nouilles et fit chauffer de l'eau avant de se trouver une série où il pourrait tranquillement comater devant, le temps de se remettre un peu de la veille. Il opta pour quelque chose qui ne demandait pas d'efforts intellectuel et finit par s'affaler sur son canapé pour engloutir son repas maintenant prêt. La chaleur et le goût des nouilles dans le bouillon le remirent d'aplomb et il passa le reste de son après-midi à ne rien faire devant son écran.

Une fois son énergie retrouvée, ce fut comme s'il commençait enfin sa journée, il s'habilla et prit son sac de sport pour se rendre à la salle. Il n'était peut-être plus Caporal, mais il aimait tout de même se dégourdir les muscles et rester en forme physiquement. Erwin ne cessait de lui dire que c'était sûrement parce qu'inconsciemment, il savait qu'il allait redevenir Caporal un jour. Mais Levi ne le voyait pas de la même façon. Il en avait terminé avec le Bataillon, point final. Erwin était peut-être son ami, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre un aussi bon élément que lui, et qu'il ne tenait pas à le réintégrer dans l'armée seulement parce qu'il voulait aider Levi à aller mieux. Il y avait également un intérêt personnel dans tout ça.

Levi ne pouvait pas le blâmer. Parfois, il devait avouer qu'être sur le terrain lui manquait. Il avait toujours été un combattant, il ne connaissait rien d'autre et rester chez lui à rien faire ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il aimait combattre, il aimait la sensation d'adrénaline qui poussait son corps au maximum, la satisfaction d'une victoire et le danger. Seulement quand il avait tout perdu, encore une fois, il avait cru perdre l'esprit. S'il n'était pas parti loin de tout ça, il serait sûrement devenu fou. Il n'avait jamais eu de tendances suicidaires, il s'était déjà mit en danger lors de missions, mais jamais inutilement. Il savait quand prendre des risques ou non. Il était prudent, réfléchit et extrêmement habile. Il était le meilleur et il le savait. Il ne comptait pas un seul échec de mission. Mais il comptait des pertes considérables. La première l'avait brisé, et la deuxième l'avait achevé.

Il repoussa toutes ces pensées lugubres quand il sortit dans le froid d'automne. Il avait connu bien pire lorsqu'il effectuait encore ses missions. L'uniforme du Bataillon d'hiver n'était pas très fourni, et lui et ses hommes avaient dû plusieurs fois affronter le froid du nord pendant des jours voir des semaines pour les tâches les plus ardues. Il avait donc simplement enfilé un manteau et une écharpe, ne craignant pas vraiment la température. Il ne voulait pas tomber malade pour autant.

Il ferma sa porte à clé et lança son sac blanc sur son épaule. Il passa devant la porte d'Eren et Armin, non sans un regard, et finit par descendre les escaliers pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle de sport la plus proche. Il ne prenait jamais l'ascenseur, il se disait qu'un jour il serait trop vieux pour monter des marches, et qu'il fallait qu'il en profite. Il sortit du bâtiment et marcha jusqu'à l'établissement sportif. Il entra grâce à sa carte magnétique et salua la fille de l'accueil. Elle travaillait ici comme coach depuis qu'il y venait, et il ne savait même pas son nom.

Levi se dirigea vers les vestiaires et se changea avant de s'approcher des machines. Il traîna son sac partout avec lui, qui contenait à boire, une serviette et du désinfectant. Il aimait bien venir ici, le patron était très attentif en matière d'hygiène, et sanctionnait ceux qui ne nettoyaient pas les appareils après utilisation. Mais Levi tenait tout de même à en apporter avec lui. Peut-être qu'Hanji avait raison et qu'il était un peu trop maniaque sur les bords.

Il passa une bonne heure à faire toutes sortes d'entraînements. Il faisait toujours les mêmes exercices que lorsqu'il était dans le Bataillon. La même rigueur et surtout la même difficulté. Ça avait toujours été comme une drogue pour lui. Mais alors qu'il allait finir sa série de pompes, une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

-Tiens, mais c'est le Caporal, ça fait longtemps.

Levi sentit déjà l'ennui le gagner. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, mais le fait qu'il l'ai appelé "Caporal" ne lui donnait pas spécialement envie de faire la causette. Il prit donc le temps de terminer ses pompes sans jeter un regard à la personne dans son dos avant de finalement se relever.

-J'imagine que vous n'êtes plus en service, ça fait un bon bout de temps que je ne vous ai pas croisé.

Levi finit par se retourner et tomba sur un visage familier, mais impossible de remettre un nom dessus.

-T'es qui ? Demanda-t-il, acerbe.

-Ouch. Ma fierté en prend un coup, j'avoue que je pensais que vous vous souviendriez de moi.

Levi prit une seconde pour le détailler. Il avait des cheveux noirs mal coupés, une moustache et une petite barbe sur le menton, un long nez, des petits yeux gris et les joues creusées. Levi fouilla un instant dans sa mémoire et l'effort ne fut pas long.

-Nile Dawk, Commandant des Brigades Spéciales.

-Oh alors vous vous souvenez finalement ? J'en suis honoré.

-Pas la peine de mettre les formalités, je ne suis plus Caporal. Lâcha Levi.

-C'est vrai, mais j'ai du respect pour vous. Dit-il avec un semblant de sourire.

Levi fronça les sourcils, son sourire n'avait rien d'amical. En fait ce type ne lui avait jamais inspiré de sympathie ou quoi-que-ce-soit de positif. Et même s'il était rare que Levi soit aimable avec quelqu'un, il savait reconnaître quand une personne ne dégageait rien d'amical. Nile était ce genre de personne. Levi décida qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui parler, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, et rien ne l'obligeait à faire la conversation. Il n'aimait pas cet homme.

-Je vois que vous restez en forme, est-ce que vous comptez reprendre votre poste ?

L'exaspération de Levi se transforma en agacement. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle de ça, et encore moins ce gars qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Ça ne vous regarde pas. Dit-il d'un ton sec, signe que la discussion était terminée.

Il ramassa ses affaires et se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour prendre une douche rapide et se changer, laissant Nile seul. Celui-ci ne chercha heureusement pas à le suivre ou à continuer leur petite conversation. Levi sortit avec hâte de la salle de sport, son humeur bien moins bonne que lorsqu'il était entré. Généralement, faire du sport l'aidait à se sentir léger, mais à cause de l'autre connard il avait maintenant envie de descendre une bouteille de rhum. Ou peut-être de whiskey ?

Il se mit à marcher en direction de la petite supérette qui se trouvait non-loin du bâtiment ou se trouvait son appartement. Il savait qu'il lui restait de l'alcool chez lui, mais pas assez pour l'état dans lequel il comptait se mettre. Alors il entra dans l'épicerie, et se dirigea dans le rayon ou les bouteilles de différentes couleurs étaient alignées. Il mit un temps à se décider, mais opta pour du rhum. Alors qu'il attrapait les bouteilles, il en repéra une dont l'étiquette arborait "Jägermeister". Il avait oublié qu'un alcool portait ce nom, et il pensa à Eren. Jäger... Cette pensée l'amusa, et il décida d'en prendre une.

Sur son chemin jusqu'à la caisse, il décida de prendre à grignoter, sachant qu'il aimait bien manger un peu avec la boisson. Et puis il se rappela de ce qu'Armin lui avait dit plus tôt et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, se rendit au rayon où se trouvait le café. Il en prit deux paquets et se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient pas de thé chez eux. Enfin pas celui qu'il aimait. Il ne savait pas si le fait d'en acheter signifiait qu'il savait qu'il allait se retrouver dans leur appartement une fois de plus, mais il n'y réfléchit pas et prit une boîte de son thé noir préféré. Au moment de l'attraper cependant, il se rendit compte qu'il était trop haut pour lui et insulta mentalement ces étagères trop grandes. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds, mais ne parvint pas à ne serait-ce que toucher le carton.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Levi tourna les yeux vers la gauche, et fut surpris de voir Eren se tenir là, les mains dans les poches de son manteau vert foncé, une fourrure brune ornant le tour de sa capuche et un sac à dos sur les épaules.

-Eren ?

-Salut.

Le silence se fit, et l'adolescent ne se départit pas de son sourire, avançant jusqu'à lui. Bien sûr il fallait qu'il fréquente la même supérette que lui… En même temps elle était littéralement à une rue de l'immeuble. Il le poussa gentiment de l'épaule et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le thé de ses mains gantées avant de le lui tendre. Levi resta un moment sans rien faire avant de finalement l'accepter et de grommeler un remerciement. Il rangea la boîte dans son panier avant que ses yeux ne se concentrent de nouveau sur son voisin. Il repensa à ses songes de l'après-midi et se mit à faire la liste des couleurs qui composaient les yeux d'Eren.

-Comment ça va depuis hier ? Demanda le garçon.

Levi ne voyait pas bien l'intérêt de cette conversation, et il répondit en avançant dans les rayons, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

-T'as pas des courses à faire plutôt que de m'emmerder ? Lança-t-il, un peu sur la défensive.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grincheux. Je voulais simplement faire la conversation.

L'adulte repensa à Nile qui voulait la même chose à la salle de sport, et bizarrement, l'idée de discuter avec Eren lui plaisait mille fois plus qu'avec le Commandant. Seulement il avait simplement envie de l'écouter, pas de parler, et il avait une question à lui poser.

-Pourquoi tu veux faire partie du Bataillon ?

Sa question sembla désarçonner l'adolescent, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

-Comment tu sais que je veux y entrer ? Questionna-t-il.

-Armin me l'a dit. Répondit simplement Levi.

-Armin te l'a... Quand ça ?

Il avait froncé les sourcils, et Levi n'aimait pas l'expression que ça donnait à son visage.

-Arrête ça, on dirait que tes sourcils veulent se rouler une pelle.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté, Eren cessa sa mimique, et sourit à la place.

-T'as pas répondu.

-Tout-à-l'heure. Soupira Levi.

-Et vous vous êtes vus parce que...

C'était une question, et l'ancien Caporal ne savait pas si la réponse lui plairait. Tant pis, il n'était pas là pour lui faire plaisir, et le fait qu'il se soit introduit dans ses draps deux nuits de suite ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Plus il y pensait, plus ça l'intriguait, lui aussi. Ce genre de situation ne lui était jamais arrivée par le passé, et il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait ni pourquoi il ne cessait d'atterrir dans le lit d'Eren. Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Parce que j'ai encore dormi... Avec toi hier. On s'est vu quand je me suis réveillé.

-Tu as... Quoi ? S'étrangla le jeune homme.

-Ouais désolé, j'avais bu.

L'adolescent baissa les yeux, les joues rouges. Son regard se posa sur les bouteilles que Levi voulait probablement acheter, et toute trace d'embarras disparu de ses traits.

-Tu bois souvent à ce que je vois.

Il était difficile de ne pas remarquer le contenu du panier de son voisin, qui semblait prêt à remettre ça.

-Va falloir que tu fasses quelque chose pour ne plus t'introduire chez nous, c'est flippant.

Il n'avait pas dit ça sur un ton colérique, ou même de reproches. Juste un peu ennuyé.

-J'y comptes bien, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je me réveille chez vous.

-Tu bois jusqu'à oublier ce que tu fais ? Demanda alors l'adolescent, et Levi ne comprit pas pourquoi il entendit une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix de son voisin.

Il ne répondit pas et se contenta de se diriger enfin vers la caisse. Eren n'avait visiblement pas envie que la conversation se termine puisqu'il se dépêcha d'attraper du pain près de la caisse et rejoignit l'adulte.

-Levi...

Celui-ci sentit ses muscles se raidir, personne ne prononçait son nom de cette façon, ni avec ce timbre de voix. Il se surprit à vouloir l'entendre encore, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres, seul son regard accrocha celui d'Eren.

-Pourquoi tu bois autant ? Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Mince, il avait répondu trop vite, il mentait mieux que ça d'habitude. Le garçon ne répondit rien, et attendit que Levi termine avec ses articles. Il paya, et Eren s'attendit à ce que la discussion s'achève à cet instant. Mais à sa surprise, Levi attendit qu'il ai finit, lui aussi, et ils se dirigèrent ensembles vers la sortie. Ils retournèrent à l'immeuble côte à côte dans un silence confortable, et en montant les marches, Levi se surpris à lui avouer:

-Je bois pour oublier, ou du moins ne pas penser à certains événements. Et je sais que tu vas me le demander, alors je t'épargnes la question, je ne te dirais pas lesquels.

Eren le regardait, mais ne dis rien. Et puis, contre toute attente, proposa:

-Tu fais quoi ce soir, à part te bourrer la gueule ?

Levi fut surpris, mais il n'avait rien de prévu, et il ne voyait pas l'utilité de mentir.

-Rien.

-Parfait, tu veux venir manger avec nous ? C'est moi qui cuisine.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un l'invitait à dîner. Hanji et Erwin le faisaient assez souvent. Seulement ce fut la première fois qu'il accepta aussi vite, sans même s'en rendre compte. Il devait se calmer, il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui le prenait quand il était avec l'adolescent, ni pourquoi il était aussi bien en sa présence. Eren sembla content de sa réponse et lui dit de le rejoindre quand il serait prêt dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec son meilleur-ami.

Ils se séparèrent sur le palier qu'ils avaient en commun, et Levi rentra chez lui. Il posa son sac qui contenait ses affaires de sport et ses achats sur la table basse. Il mit ses vêtements dans sa machine à laver, et laissa ses bouteilles d'alcool sur la table avant d'aller se regarder dans le miroir de sa salle de bain. Avait-il toujours eu cette tête de zombie ? Probablement, mais il semblait particulièrement fatigué ces derniers temps. Il ne dormait jamais beaucoup. Quand Hanji l'avait découvert, elle avait presque voulu l'étudier. Il savait que quatre heures maximum de sommeil par nuits n'était pas humain, mais ce cycle lui convenait parfaitement, et ne l'avait jamais pénalisé auparavant.

Il se servit un verre de rhum, puis un autre et encore un troisième avant de se décider à se rendre chez ses voisins. Ça lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il allait passer une partie de la soirée avec ces deux adolescents qu'il connaissait à peine. Eren avait été bien plus agréable que la dernière fois qu'il s'étaient vus malgré le fait qu'il avait encore partagé son lit. Tout ce qui se passait était vraiment étrange, mais il choisit de ne pas y réfléchir plus. Après tout, il était devenu assez spontané depuis qu'il buvait et Eren était évidemment ce genre de personne au quotidien. Il se demandait si Armin allait l'accepter aussi facilement. Le blond lui avait signifié clairement qu'il n'espérait pas le revoir. Mais Eren l'avait invité, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas eu envie de lui dire non.

Il frappa à la porte des deux adolescents, le café et le thé qu'il venait d'acheter dans sa main libre. Il entendit la voix d'Armin crier quelque chose, puis celle d'Eren, avant que des pas ne s'approchent de la porte. Levi entendit un cliquetis de clé et le loquet se déverrouiller, avant que le bois ne pivote pour laisser apparaître le visage d'Eren.

-Te voilà Grincheux ! C'est bientôt prêt, viens, entre.

-Appelle-moi encore une fois Grincheux et je te jure que personne ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre.

Eren ricana alors que l'adulte entrait dans l'appartement, se déchaussant à l'entrée. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était également le surnom dont Hanji l'avait affublé. Était-ce réellement ce qu'il inspirait aux gens ? Bah, il s'en foutait pas mal de leurs avis.

Il se sentait assez à l'aise dans l'espace appartenant aux deux amis, et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour déposer le café et le thé sur le comptoir, là où ils rangeaient les leurs. La nourriture qui cuisait embaumait l'appartement et l'odeur était appétissante. Levi nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'Eren riait quand il le menaçait. Ça, c'était une première, d'habitude les gens avaient peur de lui. Peut-être avait-il perdu son aura en quittant l'armée, ou alors le plus jeune était suicidaire et s'en fichait. Il regarda l'adolescent, et remarqua qu'il avait un bandage sur la main droite. Armin entra dans la pièce, le tirant de ses pensées.

-Et bien, te revoilà déjà. J'ai engueulé Eren de t'avoir invité mais, que veux-tu, c'est le mec le plus borné que je connaisse.

Levi se tourna vers lui, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Il se contenta d'un haussement d'épaules. Eren arriva à son tour, la mine réjouie.

-C'est toi qui n'a pas de cœur Armin, le pauvre homme est toujours seul dans son appart', la moindre des choses était de l'inviter.

Il se foutait clairement de sa gueule ce sale mioche.

-Tch. Je t'en foutrais moi, d'une invitation. Je peux repartir si ça vous saoule autant que je sois là.

-Non reste, tu es bienvenu ce soir, Eren s'est démené pour faire la cuisine. Opina Armin.

Levi ne s'était pas rendu compte à quel point son sourire était bienveillant jusque là. Il lui rappelait définitivement Erwin, en plus innocent. Puis, il se tourna vers Eren, occupé à touiller dans une casserole. Ses joues avaient légèrement rougies.

-Alors là c'est pas vrai, j'avais juste envie de faire un bon plat. Se défendit-il.

Les deux garçons se lancèrent dans une argumentation, et Levi se surpris à sourire du coin de la bouche. Il aimait bien cette ambiance, ce n'était pas le silence pesant qui régnait chez lui, ni les braillements d'Hanji, c'était le juste milieu.

Peu après, les deux colocataires l'invitèrent à s'attabler dans le petit salon, là où Armin faisait ses devoirs un peu plus tôt, et où ils avaient prit le petit-déjeuner lors de leur première rencontre. Eren apporta la salade, et posa une bouteille de vin rouge devant eux. Levi remarqua que la table était bien mise, le tout étant bien propre. Rien que pour ça, il appréciait déjà Eren. Il lu l'étiquette de la bouteille.

-Mh. Du Château Margaux... Comment un gosse comme toi peut avoir aussi bon goût ?

-Il n'en a pas, c'est moi qui aime bien boire du vin de temps à autre, et je ne l'ai pas choisit. Expliqua Armin.

-On a une amie qui travaille dans un super restaurant. Ajouta Eren qui s'affairait plus loin.

Il revint avec un plat fumant qui sortait tout juste du four, et le déposa sur un dessous de plat à l'aide de larges gants de cuisine. Il se dépêcha d'aller chercher le sel, le poivre, et le pain, sans oublier la sauce qu'il avait lui-même préparée pour accompagner la salade. Il s'installa alors en face de Levi et attrapa son assiette pour le servir. Il continua son histoire:

-Elle s'appelle Sasha, et elle a un don pour la cuisine, parfois elle est même carrément flippante, mais personne ne s'y connais mieux qu'elle en goût et en textures. Le patron du restaurant l'adore. On la connaît depuis le lycée, et quelques fois, elle nous ramène des trucs du restau.

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi, ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit et commencèrent à manger. Levi faillit lâcher un gémissement de plaisir en avalant sa première bouchée. C'était tellement bon qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, lui qui mangeait n'importe quoi depuis pratiquement toujours devait admettre que le gamin se défendait largement.

-Alors ? Comment sont mes lasagnes ? Demanda Eren avec un air confiant, comme si la réponse ne pouvait qu'être positive.

-Pas mal. Répondit Levi.

-Ça t'arrive d'avoir une expression sur le visage ou tu boudes tout le temps ? Ajouta l'adolescent.

Le regard que lui jeta Levi répondit à sa question. Eren soupira et se reconcentra sur son assiette. L'adulte ne put s'empêcher d'entendre la voix d'Erwin lui souffler : "Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un qui fait bien la cuisine, et qui pourrait s'occuper de toi." Son regard se fixa automatiquement sur Eren, et il se mit une claque mentale.

-Et sinon Levi, parles-nous un peu de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Questionna Armin en souriant.

L'intéressé baissa les yeux un moment, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Sa vie n'était pas des plus palpitantes. Enfin plus maintenant. S'il avait été du genre à discuter, il aurait sûrement des tonnes d'anecdotes concernant ses missions ou ses amis. Mais il ne voyait jamais ce qu'il pourrait dire d'intéressant, et puis, il n'aimait définitivement pas parler de lui.

-Je suis en repos. Je ne fais rien de spécial.

Armin ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lui demander plus de précisions, mais Levi décida de s'adresser à Eren pour changer de sujet. Au moment de lui poser une question, il remarqua qu'il avait la bouche pleine de sauce tomate.

-Oye Eren. Tu pourrais pas manger proprement ? T'en a plein la tronche c'est dégueu. Dit-il sur un ton dégoûté.

-Mmmh ? Fit l'adolescent, surpris qu'on s'adresse à lui, il avait l'air profondément en communion avec le contenu de son assiette.

Levi lâcha un "tch", avant d'attraper sa serviette et se mit à l'essuyer devant les yeux ébahis d'Armin. Parfois il arrivait à Mikasa de faire ça, et Eren s'écartait en bougonnant qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et qu'il pouvait manger seul. Alors que là, il se laissa faire en fermant un œil sous la pression de la main de Levi. Le blond ne dit rien, et replongea le nez dans sa propre assiette.

Le reste du dîner se passa sans accrocs, les deux adolescents essayant tant bien que mal de glaner quelques informations sur Levi, mais le vieux grincheux n'était simplement pas du genre à raconter sa vie. Eren fut même remit à sa place lorsqu'il se fit trop insistant. Alors ils parlèrent un peu d'eux, de leurs études et de leurs amis. L'ancien Caporal apprit qu'Eren était effectivement très doué dans son domaine, à savoir se battre et qu'il avait une détermination d'acier. Il en appris un peu plus sur Mikasa également, qui était encore meilleure que lui, mais n'était apparemment pas très doué en matières d'interactions sociales. Un peu comme lui d'ailleurs. Certains noms revenaient plus que d'autres, Jean, Sahsa, Conny, Ymir, Christa... Levi savait qu'il les aurait oubliés d'ici quelques heures.

Ils passèrent au dessert et Levi aida Armin à débarrasser pendant qu'Eren terminait et coupait la tarte. L'adulte se fit un thé, maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin savourer son préféré, et le blond prépara du café pour lui et son meilleur-ami. Levi en avait beaucoup appris sur leur enfance, ils lui avaient raconté un grand nombre d'anecdotes où le trio s'était parfois mis en danger à cause de leur bêtises. Il avait l'impression de les connaître un peu mieux à présent.

Levi s'alluma une cigarette après avoir terminé sa part de tarte, et Eren en piqua une dans son paquet. L'ancien Caporal ne dit rien, il s'en fichait pas mal en fait, ce gosse pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pensa même pas au fait que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, il lui aurait sûrement cassé la moitié des doigts. Les garçons étaient partis dans une discussion sur leur passé, racontant toujours plus d'anecdotes, semblant se souvenir de nouvelles à chacune évoquée. Levi les écoutait sans rien dire. Il repensa à son enfance, et il eut soudainement envie d'avaler une bouteille entière de whiskey.

Peu après, Armin les laissa seuls en s'excusant à propos de révisions pour l'école. Levi regarda Eren finir sa clope, et son regard accrocha sa main bandée.

-Il faut que je fasse la vaisselle, tu veux m'aider ? Demanda le plus jeune.

-Je lave tu essuies ?

Eren acquiesça, et ils se levèrent pour se diriger dans la cuisine, la vaisselle dans les mains. Ils se mirent à la tâche en silence, Levi restait très efficace et fut soulagé en voyant qu'Eren suivait le rythme.

-Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait à la main ?

Levi avait posé la question sans relever les yeux de l'évier, et il put remarquer du coin de l'œil qu'Eren ne changea pas son regard de direction non plus.

-Rien d'important, j'ai dû taper trop fort à l'entraînement.

L'adulte n'y croyais pas. C'était un mensonge, il pouvait le voir à des kilomètres. Il n'insista pas, et demanda après un silence:

-Et le Bataillon ? Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix y entrer ?

-Je veux débarrasser le pays des ennemis qui veulent nous nuire, c'est tout.

Il avait répondu sans hésiter, et Levi put sentir la détermination dans cette simple phrase. Armin ne lui avait pas menti.

-Pourquoi le Bataillon ? Pourquoi pas les Brigades ou même la Garnison ?

-La Garnison ne sert à rien en temps de paix, les Brigades ne s'occupent pas des grosses menaces, alors que le Bataillon cible les ennemis. Ils agissent tout le temps, ils sont la lance du pays pour attaquer, pour moi, ce sont principalement ces soldats qui font une différence, qui ont véritablement un impact. Au début c'est vrai, je pensais plus aux Brigades, mais je me suis rendu compte que si je voulais vraiment changer les choses, tuer le mal aux racines, c'était là que je devais aller. Et je vais réussir, j'y consacrerai ma vie s'il le faut, mais j'empêcherai le plus de criminels possible d'arriver à leur fins.

Ils se firent silencieux, Levi intégrant tout ce que le garçon venait de lui dire. Il n'avait pas tort, le Bataillon d'Exploration était nettement le plus efficace des trois corps d'armée, mais c'était également le plus dangereux. Il n'était pas autant fourni en soldats que la Garnison et les Brigades, qui présentaient des postes plus sûrs. C'était devenu de plus en plus rare d'avoir des nouvelles recrues, il n'y en avait pas eu depuis... Levi secoua doucement la tête, refusant d'y penser.

-T'as quel âge au juste ?

-19 ans. Répondit Eren.

Levi prit son temps pour se rendre compte à quel point ça lui semblait jeune pour une jeune recrue. L'armée devrai définitivement modifier ses lois. Encore plus pour le Bataillon.

-Tu devrais renoncer, les gamins comme toi se font massacrer là-bas. Lâcha-t-il, rinçant la dernière assiette.

Eren sembla surpris de sa réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Levi plongea ses iris orageux dans les siens, et la connexion fut si intense que l'adolescent détourna les yeux. Le plus âgé finit par aller récupérer son paquet de cigarettes et son briquet sur la table, laissant Eren terminer de ranger, et il alla remettre ses chaussures. Il sentit la présence du garçon dans son dos, mais ne se retourna que lorsqu'il fut prêt.

-Merci pour le repas, tu diras au-revoir à Armin de ma part et... Fais attention aux entraînements. Dit-il en désignant son bandage.

Eren lui fit un signe de tête, et lorsqu'il eut presque refermé la porte, ajouta:

-Bonne nuit, Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir ! J'espère que vous allez bien. De retour avec le troisième chapitre !** **Alors profitez du calme, parce que dans les prochains chapitres, ça va vite partir en vrille...**

* * *

Trois jours. C'était un bon progrès ! Trois jours qu'il ne s'était pas réveillé chez ses voisins. Levi en fut presque fier de lui. Il ne cessait de repenser à Eren, à la détermination dans sa voix, aux flammes dans ses yeux. C'était peut-être ce fait qui lui avait donné du courage. Ça faisait maintenant cinq mois qu'il n'avait plus mis les pieds au Quartier Général du Bataillon. Quand Erwin l'avait appelé en lui demandant de venir le voir au QG, il avait refusé net, et puis il avait repensé à son voisin, et s'était finalement dit qu'il pouvait au moins allez voir ce que son ami lui voulait, rien ne le forçait à reprendre son poste, ce n'était qu'une visite.

Et c'est ainsi que Levi poussa les lourdes portes d'entrée en vitres renforcées, sa main gantée sur la grosse barre en acier verticale glacée. Il émergea dans le hall où quelques soldats et visiteurs discutaient à voix basse. C'était une immense pièce fortement éclairée par la lumière du jour grâce aux nombreuses vitres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur. Il y avait une salle d'attente sur la gauche, avec des canapés plus durs que le sol, des tables qui avaient connus de meilleurs jours et des bibelots décoratifs de couleurs complémentaires. Levi n'avait pas vraiment de goût en matière de design d'intérieur, mais il trouvait tout ça bien laid. Et puis, après tout, le Bataillon n'était pas là pour faire joli, et on venait au QG pour affaires, pas pour admirer la déco.

Sur le côté gauche de la pièce, plus au fond trônaient machines à café et boissons, juste à côté se trouvait une petite cafétéria où certains soldats se reposaient, et où Levi n'avait jamais mit les pieds. Il n'y avait jamais une grande ambiance au QG, dû aux effectifs peu nombreux, et à la difficulté du job. Les recrues étaient souvent moins morbides que les hauts-gradés, mais plus les missions passaient, plus elles perdaient en joie de vivre. Heureusement il y avait un service psychiatrique spécialement pour les soldats du Bataillon, comme il y en avait un pour la Garnison et les Brigades, et leurs médecins en avaient aidé plus d'un. Il fallait veiller au bien-être mental des hommes et femmes qui mettaient leurs vies en jeu, s'occupant par la même occasion de leur santé physique. Hanji était à la tête de ce service depuis des années, seuls les hauts-gradés étaient au courant, mais elle était aussi assignée à toutes sortes d'expériences top-secrètes dont Levi ne voulait pas connaître le moindre fait.

Hanji avait son tempérament, mais elle était brillante, bien qu'étant cinglée, elle était responsable de beaucoup d'avancées médicales et psychologiques ayant étés grandement bénéfiques pour l'armée. Et puis, tant qu'elle avait un minimum de liberté de mouvement, elle aimait mener ses expériences et ne se plaignait pas. Levi n'avait d'abord eu que de l'antipathie pour cette femme bruyante et énervante, il se demandait pourquoi on l'avait engagée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse ses preuves et qu'elle ne le remette à sa place, lui et tout ceux qui avaient douté de son génie. Hanji était intelligente et avait un fort esprit de déduction. Plus Levi apprenait à la connaître, et plus elle gagnait son respect et son amitié, bien qu'il ne le lui dise jamais avec des mots. Elle avait un côté chaleureux qu'il n'avait pas trouvé chez Erwin, qui était un maître calculateur. Hanji lui paraissait plus humaine, malgré ses tendances étranges.

Sur la droite se trouvait un très long bureau, séparant la pièce du bureau des secrétaires. Levi s'en approcha, n'ayant pas l'habitude de le faire. Auparavant sa position lui permettait d'aller où bon lui semblait, mais il ne pouvait désormais plus vagabonder comme autrefois. La secrétaire le reconnu immédiatement, et lui indiqua que le Commandant l'attendait. Lorsque Levi était Caporal, il savait rester professionnel et avait toujours respecté la hiérarchie, mais il ne devait pas non plus prendre rendez-vous pour parler à son ami, cela le rendu quelque peu nostalgique. Il n'avait pas passé de "bons moments" dans l'armée, mais il avait été plus heureux à l'époque. Super, maintenant il avait envie de boire. Foutus souvenirs.

La fille du bureau ne prit pas la peine de lui indiquer le chemin, et le salua d'un sourire avant qu'il ne s'éloigne jusqu'à l'ascenseur au bout de la pièce. Il monta jusqu'au dernier étage, où se trouvaient les bureaux d'Hanji, Mike et celui d'Erwin. Le sien y était également, il se demanda s'il y était toujours. Le bip de la machine se fit entendre, et il pénétra dans le couloir qui séparaient leurs offices. Il se revoyait quand il y travaillait encore, lorsqu'il n'était pas sur le terrain, il avait fait ce chemin des milliers de fois, et aurait pu le retracer les yeux fermés.

Il avança jusqu'au fond, où une grande porte en bois foncé gardait le bureau d'Erwin. Le blond avait été assez compatissant pour lui demander de venir à un moment où il n'y aurait pas trop de monde, Mike et Hanji étaient également absents. Levi toqua trois coups et entra quand son ami lui en donna la permission.

Le Commandant était assis derrière son grand bureau, des papiers étalés sur son plan de travail. La décoration était assez ancienne, surtout des manuscrits. Un grand tapis rouge donnait un ton officiel et de la couleur à la pièce baignée de soleil par les fenêtres au fond, de lourds rideaux bordeaux attachés pour laisser entrer la lumière.

-Bonjour Levi, content de te voir. Le salua Erwin.

Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur une chaise en face de lui. Levi s'y laissa tomber avant de croiser les bras et les jambes.

-Tu m'as l'air en forme.

-Ça peut aller. Répondit Levi.

Erwin esquissa un sourire tout en mettant un peu d'ordre dans ses feuilles avant de se concentrer pleinement sur son ami.

-J'imagine que tu m'as fait venir pour une raison précise, si tu voulais faire la conversation, on ne se serait pas vus au bureau, alors va droit au but. Grogna le plus petit.

-Perspicace. Commenta Erwin en croisant les doigts sous son menton.

L'ancien militaire attendit qu'il se décide à en dire plus, le blond semblait mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, comme s'il choisissait soigneusement les mots qui ne risqueraient pas de faire fuir son précédemment subordonné. _Tu fais bien, parce qu'à la moindre fausse note j'me barre_. Pensa Levi.

-Demain il y a le Bal de l'armée... Commença Erwin.

-Okay, je me casse. Lâcha Levi.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement que son ami ajouta:

-Levi s'il-te-plaît, écoute au moins ce que je vais dire.

Il l'avait dit sur un ton neutre, tout comme l'expression de son visage, mais Levi ne sut pas vraiment pourquoi il put sentir une vague inquiétude émanant de son ami. Il se recala dans sa chaise.

-Je sais que tu as toujours détesté ça, et que rien ne t'oblige à venir maintenant que tu n'es plus en service. Mais tu sais aussi que ta présence m'aiderai à faire bonne figure, et qu'Hanji et Mike seraient également contents de te voir. Je te le demande en tant qu'ami, tu n'auras à parler à personne, je voudrais juste que tu m'accompagne.

Levi réfléchit une seconde.

-Est-ce que vous allez encore me faire une intervention à la con pour que j'arrête de boire et toutes ces conneries ? Parce que si c'est un prétexte pour pas me laisser seul et veiller sur moi c'est bon pas la peine.

-Non, je te le demande parce que j'ai envie que mon ami soit là, est-ce si mal ?

-Tch.

Il y eu un silence.

-J'aimerai aussi que tu reconsidères ton choix de quitter le Bataillon, comme tu le sais, tu es simplement en repos, tu peux revenir quand tu veux, et je sais que si je te demandais sérieusement de revenir tu le ferais, après tout, c'est moi qui t'ai mis à l'arrêt. Mais je voudrais que tu le fasses de toi-même, et que tu surmontes tout ce qui t'empêche d'avancer. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es resté dans le Bataillon après la mort d'Isabelle et Farlan, souviens-toi de mes mots et de ce qui t'as motivé ensuite.

Levi serrait les poings si fort que s'il avait tenu un verre il se serait déjà brisé trois fois. Erwin savait comment se montrer convainquant, mais ses mots étaient durs. Levi savait qu'ils étaient véritablement amis, mais il savait aussi que le Commandant avait du mal à ne pas voir les gens comme des pions qu'on déplace sur un échiquier. Il repensa à ce qu'Erwin lui avait dit, les mots qu'il avait prononcé le jour... Ce jour-là. Ce qui l'avait motivé ensuite ? Le visage d'Eren s'imposa à sa mémoire, et il revit ses yeux plein de vie et sans peurs, la détermination et la colère qui l'habitaient. Et puis il imagina ces mêmes yeux vides, vitreux et morts, sur un corps tâché de sang comme semblaient finir chaque personne proche de lui, chaque subordonné ou ami qu'il s'était fait au Bataillon. Non. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver, il ne voulait pas qu'Eren perde la vie pour une cause qui le dépasse.

-Je ne veux pas revenir, Erwin. Peut-être un jour, mais pas maintenant.

Le Commandant soupira doucement.

-Réfléchis-y, et pense à ta réponse pour le bal, j'aimerai vraiment que tu viennes.

-J'y penserai. Répondit-il en se levant.

Il s'approcha de la porte et attrapa la poignée. Avant qu'il ne sorte, Erwin ajouta:

-Et, Levi ?

Celui-ci ne se retourna pas, mais tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui montrer qu'il avait son attention.

-Prends soin de toi.

Levi hocha la tête, puis sorti du bureau.

* * *

L'air s'échappa des poumons d'Eren lorsque son dos percuta le tatami, mais il réussit à se reprendre assez vite pour éviter le coup de poing qui suivit. Il roula sur le côté, se relevant en vitesse avant de loquer un coup de pied de l'avant-bras. Il attrapa agilement la jambe qui venait de le frapper et la leva assez haut pour que son adversaire soit déséquilibré. Malheureusement pour lui celui-ci sauta en l'air pour lui asséner un coup de genoux dans le ventre d'une telle force qu'il se plia en deux, lâchant prise.

-On a dit qu'on s'entraînait, pas qu'on défiait les lois de la gravité, c'est de la triche Mikasa ! Gémit-il, la douleur s'entendant dans sa voix.

La jeune fille baissa sa garde et soupira.

-Tu m'as demandé de ne pas te ménager...

Elle se baissa pour l'aider à se relever, et l'adolescent s'appuya sur sa sœur adoptive tout en remettant ses jambes droites. Ils se trouvaient en salle d'entraînement, il n'y avait plus qu'eux à cette heure-ci, tous les autres étudiants avaient désertés pour rentrer chez eux. Après tout l'école était finie depuis une bonne heure. Eren avait demandé à Mikasa de l'entraîner encore un peu, ayant de l'énergie à dépenser, et sachant que sa sœur pouvait largement l'aider à s'améliorer, après tout, elle était un adversaire de taille. Le brun se dirigea vers le banc le plus proche afin d'y récupérer sa bouteille d'eau et de la terminer d'un trait. Mikasa se détacha les cheveux et le rejoignit, prenant une serviette pour s'essuyer la nuque, son regard ne lâchant pas sa main bandée. Elle savait ce que ça signifiait, et elle allait sermonner son frère lorsque celui-ci prit les devant.

-On s'en fait une dernière ? Demanda Eren.

La jeune fille regarda l'horloge fixée au mur et sembla réfléchir, oubliant le sermon.

-Je ne pense pas avoir le temps, on va au cinéma ce soir.

Eren fronça les sourcils.

-Avec qui ?

-Juste moi et Annie.

Cette histoire ne cessait d'épater Eren. Annie et Mikasa s'étaient détestées cordialement depuis leur première rencontre au lycée, Eren lui-même ne savait pas vraiment pour quelle raison. Et puis en Terminale, elles semblaient plus tolérantes l'une envers l'autre, jusqu'à devenir amies. Enfin, les deux filles ne parlaient jamais beaucoup, personne n'avait compris d'où venait ce changement, mais personne n'avait vraiment cherché à comprendre non plus, au final, c'était mieux comme ça. Et à la grande surprise générale, elles étaient maintenant colocataires d'un appartement au centre-ville. Eren était heureux pour sa sœur, les deux filles semblaient bien s'entendre et aucune ne se plaignait de leur cohabitation.

-Oh, ben tu me raconteras.

Mikasa hocha la tête, et ils décidèrent d'aller se doucher et se changer pour rentrer. Mikasa l'attendit dans le hall pour qu'ils aillent jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus ensembles. Elle portait un gros manteau, des gants, un bonnet et l'écharpe qui ornait éternellement son cou. La jeune fille n'aimait pas l'avouer, mais elle était frileuse.

-Tu portes encore ce vieux truc ? Lui demanda-t-il, en effleurant le tissu rouge.

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de s'emmitoufler encore plus dedans, la collant contre son visage. Eren haussa les épaules.

-Bah, après tout, c'était un cadeau, je suis content qu'elle te plaise.

En vérité, elle ne la trouvait pas spécifiquement jolie, Mikasa n'avait pas vraiment de goûts vestimentaires, elle n'était jamais habillée à la mode ou audacieusement, mais cette écharpe signifiait beaucoup pour elle, et elle ne s'en séparerait pas pour une autre. Ils sortirent dans le froid du soir, et Eren fit la conversation pratiquement seul, comme d'habitude. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle et Levi avaient un certains points communs. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu son bougon de voisin, peut-être cette histoire était-elle enfin terminée. Cette pensée le soulagea, il n'avait aucune haine pour Levi, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que ça se reproduise. Le dîner avait été agréable, mais il ne souhaitait pas qu'il partage à nouveau ses draps.

-Eren ?

-Mmmh ? Fit-il en tournant la tête vers Mikasa.

-Tu t'es arrêté au milieu d'une phrase... Ça va ?

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Mikasa posa sa main sur son épaule, ses yeux remplis de sollicitude.

-Oh c'est rien t'en fais pas je pensais à... Enfin à ce qu'on allait faire ce soir avec Armin, arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

Il lui fit un mince sourire, et elle mit un temps avant de passer à autre chose. Ils arrivèrent à l'arrêt de bus, et un écran indiquait que le prochain était dans six minutes. Ils se mirent à attendre en silence, jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Eren ne sonne. Il le sortit de sa poche, et lu le nom du correspondant avant de décrocher.

-Salut Tonton ! Lança-t-il joyeusement.

-Argh, je t'ai déjà dit combien de fois de pas m'appeler comme ça ? Répondit la voix sur un ton scandalisé.

-Héhé ! Attends Hannes, Mikasa est là, je te met sur haut-parleur.

Il décolla le téléphone de son oreille, et appuya sur le bouton avant de le mettre entre eux.

-Salut Mikasa !

-Salut Tonton.

-Bordel arrêtez avec ça, vous êtes pas possible, et vous transmettrez à Armin !

-Mais voyons, tu sais bien qu'on peut plus changer maintenant, ça fait trop de temps qu'on t'appelle comme ça ! Répondit Eren.

Mikasa hocha la tête, en sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, et ils entendirent un grognement exaspéré de la part de leur cher Tonton.

-Bon, sinon je vous dérange pas ? J'ai quelque chose à vous demander.

-Non, non, on vient de finir notre entraînement, vas-y.

-Faudra que vous demandiez à Armin aussi, je voulais vous inviter tous les trois. Alors voilà demain il y a le Bal de l'armée, et je me demandais si vous vouliez venir, vous n'êtes jamais venus, et ça peut être une bonne occasion de s'amuser et de rencontrer des militaires. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?

-Mmh... Faut voir, c'est plutôt chic comme soirée non ? Demanda Eren.

-Ah bah ça oui, imaginez la soirée de première classe du Titanic, et il n'y aura pas de troisième classe où se replier pour faire une vraie fête. Non c'est un événement où on récolte des fonds pour une association chaque année, et il faut avouer que c'est le genre guindé. Mais je pense que vous vous en sortirez très bien.

Eren et Mikasa se regardèrent, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Le brun avait envie d'y aller, juste pour voir ce que ça donnerai, il n'avait jamais été à ce genre de soirée, et puis, peut-être y rencontrera-t-il des militaires du Bataillon qui deviendront ses collègues plus tard. Ça pourrait être intéressant.

-J'en parlerai à Armin en rentrant mais pour le moment je veux bien y aller. Mikasa, tu veux venir ?

Elle hocha la tête et Eren lui fit un sourire.

-Cool, alors on sera là. Conclu-t-il.

-D'accord, je prends trois invitations, et si Armin ne veut pas venir, c'est pas grave. Bon, j'y vais on se voit demain bande de sales gosses.

-Nous aussi on t'aime Tonton, à demain ! Scanda joyeusement Eren.

-À demain. Termina Mikasa.

L'adolescent raccrocha au nez d'Hannes qui s'énervait après le surnom qu'ils lui avaient donné. Le bus ne tarda pas à arriver et ils montèrent dedans, prenant place l'un en face de l'autre. Eren commençait déjà à babiller à propos de la soirée à venir, Mikasa le regardant de façon attendrie. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant qui allait se rendre au goûter d'anniversaire d'un ami.

-D'ailleurs tu as quelque chose à te mettre ? Questionna Mikasa.

-Oui, on a toujours nos smokings du mariage.

Quand ils étaient encore au lycée, Ymir ne cessait de dire à tout le monde que Christa était à elle, et qu'elle l'épouserai un jour. Au début, ça ressemblait plus à une blague qu'autre chose jusqu'à ce que les deux filles ne sortent ensembles. Et puis un peu avant la fin d'année, Ymir avait annoncé devant tout leur groupe qu'elle était sérieuse à propos de cette histoire de mariage, et s'était agenouillée devant la petite blonde, un écrin contenant une bague argentée dans la main. Tout le groupe avait été profondément surpris, mais lorsque Christa accepta, des cris de joie retentirent et tout le monde leur souhaita d'être heureuses et de vivre dans un bonheur complet. Ils en avaient longtemps reparlé après ça, pensant que c'était tout de même un peu tôt pour un véritable mariage à leur âge, mais ça paraissait tellement évident que personne n'avait vraiment cherché à les en dissuader. Eren s'était douté qu'il y avait également quelque chose qui se cachait derrière tout ça, une chose que seul les deux jeunes filles pouvaient comprendre, alors il avait décidé d'être heureux pour elles et de les soutenir. Après tout lui et Ymir étaient assez proches, et Christa ne pouvait qu'être aimée. Le souvenir de Reiner pleurant à leur mariage le fit sourire, car contrairement à d'autres c'étaient de vraies larmes de tristesse. Elles s'étaient mariées dès l'obtention de leur diplômes, comme promis, et Eren avait même été le témoin d'Ymir. Ça avait été une superbe cérémonie, et la fête avait continué jusqu'au lendemain.

-Et toi, tu vas mettre la même robe ?

-Je ne sais pas, on est libres demain après-midi, et on voulait aller faire les boutiques avec Jean, Annie, Sasha et Conny. Répondit-elle.

Eren écarquilla les yeux.

-Depuis quand t'es sociable, toi ?

Sa sœur rougit et se cacha le visage dans son écharpe. Eren laissa un sourire fleurir sur son visage. Mikasa tenait tellement à le protéger, qu'elle oubliait souvent qu'il voulait faire la même chose envers elle, et la voir s'ouvrir de plus en plus socialement lui faisait plaisir. L'année précédente... Avant qu'elle ne devienne amie avec Annie en fait, elle n'aurait rien fait si Eren n'avait pas été présent. Il était content de voir qu'elle prenait son indépendance et qu'elle lui lâchait un peu la grappe au passage.

-C'est cool. Si je suis dispo je viendrai. Offrit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, un sourire sincère sur le visage. Le bus arriva bien vite à la station d'Eren, et il souhaita une bonne soirée et un bon film à sa sœur avant de lui faire des signes de la main depuis le trottoir. Eren sentait des endroits de son corps déjà endoloris de l'entraînement constant qu'ils subissaient à l'Académie, et qu'il s'imposait à lui-même le reste du temps. Ah, il avait tellement hâte de se glisser dans des vêtements confortable et de se laisser couler sur le canapé avec un café devant la télé. Il arriva devant son immeuble, reconnaissant les ailes bleue et blanche taguées sur le mur. Elles avaient été dessinées il y avait un très long moment, après une grande victoire du Bataillon sur… Heu ben en fait il ne savait même plus pourquoi. Mais bon il les aimait bien quand même, ça lui rappelais pourquoi il faisait tout ces efforts.

Il poussa la porte qui donnait sur son côté de l'immeuble, où se trouvaient l'ascenseur et les escaliers pour monter jusqu'à son palier. Bien sur il ne prenait jamais le monte-charge, il estimait qu'il pouvait l'éviter à son âge et vu sa qualité physique. Armin le prenait souvent, lui, pensa-t-il en montant les marches. C'est vrai que son ami était assez fragile physiqu…

Eren s'arrêta soudainement, interrompu dans le flot de ses pensées quand il faillit marcher sur quelque chose… Non, quelqu'un. Il se pencha pour retourner la personne sur le dos, histoire de découvrir ce qu'il se passait. Il laissa un glapissement de surprise emplir le silence lorsqu'il reconnu son voisin. À part son nez, ses joues rougies et ses tremblements, rien n'indiquait qu'il aurait pu être dans un état second. Ses vêtements étaient propres et bien enfilés, ses cheveux n'étaient même pas en bataille.

-Le… Levi ? Tenta timidement Eren.

L'autre ne bougea pas, un grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, et plus rien ne se passa. Eren le secoua doucement, et en voyant que ça ne donnait rien, soupira. Il réfléchit quelques secondes. Que devait-il faire ? Des questions germèrent dans son esprit, il se mordit l'ongle du pouce. Il essaya de se remémorer ce qu'il fallait faire en cas de coma éthylique, parce que, clairement, c'était le cas. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ce type bon sang ? L'adolescent rassembla son courage, et mit son plan en marche. Il commença par donner des petites tapes à son voisin, essayant de le ramener vers la conscience, mais ça ne donna rien. Il soupira une nouvelle fois avant de lui mettre une grande claque au visage, et Levi ouvrit finalement les yeux.

-Levi ! C'est moi, Eren !

-Ga… min ? Réussit-il à articuler d'une voix mourante.

Eren ne comprit pas pourquoi un sentiment intense d'inquiétude prit possession de lui. La panique monta, et ses pensées ne tournaient plus qu'autour de son voisin, son corps et son âme lui seraient consacrés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux. Il ne pourrait pas le laisser comme ça, et le brun avait déjà prit la décision de l'aider. Cet homme avait besoin de quelqu'un et Eren ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments qui le poussaient à lui tendre la main.

Il se releva prit d'une détermination sans faille, et couru ouvrir la porte de son appartement, un étage plus haut. Il déposa son sac et enleva son manteau en quatrième vitesse avant de redescendre chercher Levi. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, et lui tapota la joue pour voir s'il était toujours là. Levi réussit à planter ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes et ses paupières se refermèrent.

-Hey, Levi, Levi, regarde-moi, ça va aller, regarde-moi.

Eren laissa sa main sur sa joue, en passant une sous son crâne pour lui maintenir la tête vers la sienne. Levi le regarda à nouveau, l'air complètement ailleurs.

-On va bouger maintenant, courage.

Le brun souleva Levi en position assise en passant un bras dans son dos, et il se rendit compte qu'il allait devoir le porter, l'autre ne pourrait jamais tenir un tant soit peu debout. Il positionna son deuxième bras sous ses genoux et le souleva précautionneusement du sol, le serrant contre lui. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Levi soit aussi lourd, compte tenu de sa taille. Il monta les marches rapidement, entrant dans son appartement et referma la porte d'un coup de pied. Il entendit Levi marmonner :

- _Who walks behind… Who walk_ _s_ _behind…_

Qu'est-ce qu'il chantait cet imbécile ? L'inquiétude d'Eren se transforma en colère. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans des états pareils ? Il voulait mourir ou quoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour qu'il joue avec sa vie de la sorte ?

Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ne faisant plus attention au reste, seul Levi comptait à présent. Il le déposa contre la petite baignoire blanche, et entreprit de le déshabiller. L'adulte continuait de chanter faiblement sa chanson, les mots mâchés et certains inaudibles. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi Levi était aussi lourd. Eren s'arrêta malgré lui pendant quelques secondes. Ce gars était vraiment incroyablement bien foutu. _Damn_. Il était musclé et des cicatrices parcouraient sa peau. L'adolescent déglutit. Mais qui c'était bon sang ? Il s'imaginait déjà des histoires de gang ou autres scénarios plus inventifs les uns que les autres.

- _Don't you forget about dying… Don't… You forget about… Your friend Death…_

Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il chantait ? Ça avait l'air tellement glauque ! Eren le laissa en caleçon et le souleva à nouveau pour le déposer dans la baignoire. Il ouvrit l'entrée d'eau et jaugea la température de sa main. Lorsqu'elle fut tiède, il aspergea Levi sans ménagement.

- _Don't you forget that you will… DIIIIIIIE !_

Il avait hurlé quand l'eau était entré en contact avec son corps, comme si elle était brûlante.

-Aaah ! Aid… Aide… Aide-moi ! Eren !

-Je suis en train de t'aider Levi, détend-toi, ça va aller.

Eren essayait de parler d'une voix douce, essayant tant bien que mal de calmer Levi qui se tortillait de douleur dans l'eau.

-Er… Eren… La chanson va… Me rendre… Pas à la sortir de ma tête !

Son regard s'affola et il se mit à crier, ses prunelles orageuses se fixant sur quelque chose en face de lui. Il était totalement en panique, et Eren n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un faire une telle crise. Il se débattait et essayait de s'enfuir de la baignoire, mais l'adolescent arrivait à le maintenir dedans.

-Levi, calme-toi, respire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Non… Non ! Dégage ! PETRA !

 _Petra ? Qu'_ _est-ce que c'est_ _?_ Se demanda Eren. Mais il y avait plus urgent. Il asséna une nouvelle claque au visage de Levi, qui se concentra sur lui et sembla se calmer quelque peu. Le plus jeune accrocha le pommeau de douche pour libérer ses mains, monta un chouïa la température de l'eau et s'agenouilla au bord de la baignoire, emprisonnant le visage de Levi dans ses paumes.

-Tout va bien Levi. Respire, je suis là, tu es avec moi. Ça va aller, respire… Respire.

Levi sembla revenir de loin, et fit ce que le jeune homme lui intimait. Il ferma les yeux, et Eren monta encore la température, les tremblements s'atténuant. L'eau était bien chaude maintenant, et la main droite du brun sur l'épaule de Levi le picota. Il faillit retirer son bandage avant de changer d'avis. Levi était peut-être dans un sale état, mais on ne savait jamais. Son voisin continuait de marmonner sa chanson étrange et il était maintenant en position fœtale, se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière. Ça lui arrivait aussi d'avoir une chanson coincée dans le cerveau, et il pouvait imaginer que dans son état ça pouvait rendre Levi fou, surtout si c'était quelques phrases qui tournaient en boucle. Généralement il écoutait une autre chanson pour penser à autre chose. Il eut une idée. Il attira doucement Levi à lui, collant sa tempe contre son torse, l'eau ruisselant sur eux deux.

- _Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu la regardais, elle serait effrayée. Si seulement elle savait comment, comment tu l'imaginais, elle pourrait t'abîmer. Mais laisse, laisse le temps il pourrait vous donner une chance de vous retrouver._

Il avait chanté cette chanson au mariage d'Ymir et Christa, et ses pensées se tournèrent vers elles pendant un moment. Eren chanta d'une voix douce et enchanteresse, et sentit Levi se détendre au fil des paroles, se laissant aller contre lui. Il se cala contre le bras d'Eren sur ses épaules, et sa main trouva la sienne, leur doigts entremêlés posés sur sa cuisse. Le garçon termina sa chanson et finit par se lever pour couper l'eau, attrapant une serviette dans le placard au fond de la pièce avant d'envelopper son voisin dedans. Il entreprit de le sécher, l'adulte maintenant silencieux. Il en prit une deuxième et lui frotta doucement les cheveux, avant de le porter à nouveau et de se diriger dans sa chambre. Il le déposa dans son lit, ramenant la couverture sur lui. Eren s'accroupit à côté du matelas, passant tendrement une main dans les cheveux humides de Levi et ne s'en alla que lorsqu'il fut endormi.

L'adolescent retourna dans la salle de bain et retira son pull avant de se sécher, de se changer, et de finalement aller se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon. Il poussa un long soupir. Il mit un temps à se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il faudra qu'ils en parlent une fois que Levi serait remis. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Est-ce que ça lui arrivait souvent de faire des crises de ce genre ? Eren frissonna. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi ? Et recevait-il de l'aide ou était-il toujours seul ?

Eren ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions hâtives, et décida d'attendre que l'adulte se réveille. Il se leva pour se faire un café bien mérité. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua une note laissée par Armin sur le plan de travail.

« _Je suis chez Jean, on révise, ne m'attends pas pour manger, je rentrerai tard._ »

Bah voyons. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez l'autre abruti ? Il pouvait pas demander à Marco pour l'aider ? Eren ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Armin et l'autre andouille de cheval étaient amis, le blond était décidément bien trop gentil. Le jeune homme changea le filtre, mit quelque cuillères de café dedans et remplis le réservoir d'eau avant de mettre la cafetière en route et décida qu'il était temps de changer son bandage. De toute façon, il avait du temps à tuer avant que Levi ne se réveille.

Mais les heures passaient, et son voisin ne bougeait toujours pas. Eren allait vérifier qu'il allait bien toutes les vingt minutes, et se sentait soulagé en constatant qu'il respirait normalement, et qu'il n'y avait aucun signe de problème. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, ou même sur l'écran de télévision, son esprit ne cessait de revenir sur les événements d'un peu plus tôt. Il repensait à la chanson que Levi chantait et qui semblait le rendre fou. Il aurait pu facilement la trouver sur internet en cherchant les paroles, mais il ne voulait pas. Il préférait demander à Levi directement une fois qu'il irait mieux.

La soirée passa, et il se fit tard. Eren bailla pour la troisième fois, et décida d'éteindre et d'aller se coucher. Il ne rangea rien, trop fatigué et épuisé par sa journée, et commença à se rendre dans la chambre d'Armin, il monta trois marches de l'escalier au bout du couloir, avant de se tourner vers la porte de sa chambre. C'était peut-être plus judicieux de ne pas laisser Levi seul. S'il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit en panique, ou même le lendemain sans savoir où il se trouvait serait sûrement problématique. Eren hésita une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules et de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il vérifia que Levi allait bien, puis se mit en caleçon et en tee-shirt, et se glissa dans les draps à ses côtés. Il eut un mal fou à s'endormir, l'esprit occupé par Levi qui respirait profondément dans son dos.

Levi se mit soudainement à s'agiter, et Eren se retourna pour voir ce qui se passait. Il avait l'impression que l'homme qui partageait son lit faisait un cauchemar. Le garçon ne réfléchit pas vraiment et mit un bras sur sa taille. Levi se calma presque instantanément et son corps chercha la chaleur de celui d'Eren. Il ne se colla pas à lui, mais se rapprocha considérablement, ce qui laissa un étrange sentiment dans le cœur de l'adolescent. Il sourit sans s'en rendre compte, resserrant son étreinte et se calant confortablement contre Levi. Il finit par s'endormir, les questions sans réponses tournant dans sa tête. 

* * *

(Si vous voulez écouter les chansons, la première c'est _Ghost - Pro Memoria_ et la deuxième c'est _Angèle - Ta Reine_.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Saluuut! ... Oui oh ça va je sais! Désolée du temps d'attente! Vous pouvez maintenant arrêter de venir jeter des canards sur ma maison en carton, le chapitre est là. Sérieusement ne vous inquiétez pas, cette fic aura une fin c'est promis, donc soyez sages. Merci infiniment pour toutes les reviews jusqu'ici vous me faites rougir mes petits bouts de pain!**

 **Bon allez, je vous laisse lire, bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Y'a Dragons 3 qui sort demain je suis trop excitée!**

* * *

Un mal de crâne conséquent fut la première chose qui frappa Levi quand il ouvrit les yeux, avant de les refermer aussitôt. Il grogna, ne se rappelant que partiellement de la veille. Il avait bu, beaucoup trop bu. Il était dans son appartement, avalant verre après verre, jusqu'à ne plus se rappeler pourquoi il avait ingurgité autant d'alcool.

Il se souvenait avoir fait un stupide jeu sur internet, où il fallait répondre à de stupides questions, et puis il avait eu faim. Il avait voulu acheter quelque chose à l'épicerie du coin, mais tout ce que son estomac voulait, c'était un vrai bon repas cuisiné par quelqu'un qui savait cuisiner. Ensuite il se rappelait vaguement avoir toqué à la porte de ses voisins pendant une bonne demie-heure sans réponse, alors il avait décidé d'attendre. Au bout d'un moment, il était rentré chez lui pour boire à nouveau, souhaitant oublier son propre nom. Il avait eu l'idée de retourner chez ses voisins, mais il n'y avait toujours personne alors il avait attendu, et imbibé comme il l'était, il avait eu envie de monter et descendre les escaliers, faisant finalement une pause dans les marches, sa tête tournant et ses muscles tremblant. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de faire des crises, et celle-là, il ne l'avait pas sentie arriver. Il n'était pas vraiment conscient, et il avait fait cet étrange rêve où il se noyait dans les yeux d'Eren. Il se revoyait couler dans du bleu et du vert sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Soudain il s'était retrouvé dans une église de pierres blanches, la lumière l'aveuglant et une musique ne quittant pas ses songes. Il entendit une voix familière, peut-être celle d'Eren, il ne savait pas vraiment. Il avançait dans la grande allée qui remontait jusqu'au chœur, la plupart dés éléments de sa vision flous. Les vitraux colorés donnant une ambiance onirique à la scène.

Il sentit une violente douleur passagère sur la joue, et se retourna. Eren se tenait là, la mine inquiète, penché sur lui. Il ne se souvenait même pas s'être allongé. Son attention fut détournée par un groupe de gens entamant une chanson, et il remarqua qu'il était composé de personnes qu'il connaissait. Ils étaient là, dans une sorte de lumière divine, habillés de toges rouges et noires, Mike frappait ses baguettes contre une batterie, Hanji tenait une guitare basse, et Erwin une guitare électrique. Ils jouaient un air que Levi connaissait, et il s'approcha d'eux. Il y avait toutes sortes de gens qu'il avait vu ou connus au Bataillon, et ils encerclaient un cercueil noir et brillant. Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur, et se vit lui-même, allongé dans des roses blanches tâchées de sang. Il était en uniforme, les yeux clos, l'air paisible.

Il sentit quelqu'un le soulever, et il ne pouvait réagir. Il reconnu le visage d'Eren, qui le tenait dans ses bras, il était habillé comme un pape, et Levi remarqua que ses propres vêtements avaient étés remplacés par une longue toge blanche. Eren se positionna dans un bassin d'eau bénite, et posa une main sur le torse de Levi, une autre sous sa tête, avant de brusquement le plonger dans l'eau. Le souffle de Levi se coupa et il tenta de se débattre pour sortir du bassin. Il entendait la voix lointaine d'Eren lui parler d'une voix douce, mais il ne parvenait pas à se détendre, une angoisse froide enserrant son cœur. Et d'un coup, il se retrouva à la place du Levi dans le cercueil, ayant une vue imprenable sur le reste de l'église. Il les vit arriver comme au ralentis. Ils étaient habillés de la même sorte qu'Eren, avec des habits de pape, mais leurs visages étaient maquillés comme des squelettes, leurs yeux étaient blancs, et tous tâchés de sang. Petra s'avança, ses mouvements ralentis comme ceux des autres, tenant un poignard doré dans ses mains. Elle allait le tuer, et une peur effroyable s'empara de lui. Il s'était déjà imaginé que s'ils revenaient d'entre les morts pour le tuer, il se laisserai faire, car il l'aurait mérité, mais son instinct ne voulait pas le laisser partir visiblement.

Au moment où Petra allait lui planter la lame dans la poitrine, tout se figea, et le silence se fit, remplacé par une voix angélique qui résonnait comme une délivrance à travers ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux, et quand il les rouvrit, il ne discerna que quelques formes et couleurs. Il sentait de l'eau chaude ruisseler sur son corps, et il sentit des bras l'attirer contre un corps chaud. Il se laissa faire, sentant son cœur ralentir l'allure, ses pensées disparaître lentement, le laissant dans un flottement serein. Ses paupières se fermèrent encore, et il se laissa glisser doucement contre ce corps et cette odeur si agréables. La voix résonnait dans la pièce, lui donnant une impression de plénitude après ce qu'il venait de voir. Il se détendit, et ses doigts s'emmêlèrent à d'autres. Il imagina que c'étaient ceux d'Eren et cette pensée le réconforta bizarrement.

Levi sentit l'eau s'arrêter, enregistrant également que le corps avait quitté le sien, et quelqu'un l'aida à se lever et à se sécher avant qu'il ne sombre dans une inconscience partielle. La personne le portait à nouveau, et puis il se sentit si bien, comme enveloppé dans un cocon de coton qu'il s'endormit.

C'était plus ou moins ce dont il se souvenait, et il espérait de tout son être que ça n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Il avait la gorge sèche, et pâteuse, il ne pourrait probablement pas aligner deux mots correctement, il avait furieusement envie d'un café, et d'un cachet pour le mal de tête. Ses membres étaient tout engourdis, et il eut du mal à ne serait-ce que se tourner sur le dos. En se retournant il sentit un poids sur sa taille, et un nez se cogna contre sa joue. Il tenta de s'asseoir, mais il ne parvint pas à… Un _nez_ ? Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à un doux visage endormi, et il put jurer que si le cri qu'il avait retenu avait franchit ses lèvres il aurait pu alerter la ville entière. C'était Eren, il aurait pu le reconnaître n'importe où maintenant. Mais non pas encore ! Bordel mais pourquoi ? _Pourquoi_ ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui c'était passé la veille ?

Levi prit un moment pour réfléchir, et son cerveau non-opérationnel refusa de se mettre en marche. Il découvrit que le poids sur sa taille n'était autre que le bras de son voisin endormi, et si son cerveau n'était pas déjà éteint il serait définitivement tombé en panne en cet instant. Ils portaient tout les deux des vêtements, c'était déjà ça. Peut-être que la voix magnifique qu'il avait entendu la veille, et la douche… Oooooh. Eren l'avait sûrement trouvé dans les escaliers et ramené chez lui. La question était : Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? Et puis merde il était trop dans le mal pour chercher plus loin. Il resta un moment allongé, essayant tant bien que mal de trouver la force et le courage de se lever, priant qu'il reste du café.

-T'es encore là ?

Levi sursauta presque, il tourna la tête en direction de la voix ensommeillée, et tomba sur les prunelles ensorcelantes de l'adolescent. Il était vraiment mignon au réveil avec sa tête de gamin endormi, ses yeux absents et bouffis, son air candide… Levi se donna une claque mentale. Il ne pouvait se permettre de penser de cette façon.

-Je… Ahem…

Il ne réussit pas à exprimer le moindre mot, et se leva en position assise, les joues légèrement réchauffées par la proximité du garçon à côté de lui.

-Ça va mieux ? Demanda innocemment le garçon.

Levi planta ses yeux dans les siens et hocha lentement la tête. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'il aille mieux ? Il n'arrivait pas à détourner le regard, et l'adolescent finit par lui offrir un faible sourire.

-Cool.

Il s'étira et bailla avant de se frotter les yeux, puis retourna un côté de la couverture avant de se mettre debout et joint ses mains avant de les faire monter le plus haut possible et elles retombèrent mollement sur le côté. Il se dirigea hors de la pièce avec nonchalance, et Levi le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

Ce qu'il venait de voir dans ses yeux… Ce soulagement et ce truc qui ressemblait vaguement à du bonheur. Peut-être que… Non c'était absurde. _Quelqu'un comme lui ne pourra jamais apprécier quelqu'un comme moi._

Levi finit par se lever à son tour et rejoignit Eren dans la cuisine, occupé à servir du café dans deux grandes tasses. Son regard parcouru le plan de travail, et des boîtes de médicaments l'attendaient déjà, Eren lisant le dos de la plus petite, les sourcils froncés. Levi soupira, il se doutait bien qu'ils devront parler des événements de la veille, mais il n'était pas doué pour parler, et il n'en avait aucune envie. Seulement Eren ne lui demanda rien, se contentant de lui tendre la tasse qu'il venait de passer au micro-ondes, les yeux fixés sur la boîte qu'il tenait. L'adulte ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la reconnaissance, et son voisin monta grandement dans son estime.

-J'ai cours ce matin, et je suis pris le reste de la journée… Je serai pas dispo ce soir non plus. Ça te dérange si je passe demain ?

Levi ne réagit pas, il savait ce qu'Eren voulait dire. Ils parleraient demain, et il lui demandait si ça lui convenait. Ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il n'en aurait jamais reparlé, mais il savait qu'au fond, le plus jeune méritait une explication, il devrait faire avec.

-Tu peux venir quand tu veux. Répondit-il.

Eren sembla se préparer mentalement à ces mots. Ils burent leur café en silence et Levi avala deux cachets avec une gorgée d'eau avant de demander :

-Où sont mes fringues ?

-Bouge pas, je vais les chercher, elles sont toujours dans la salle de bain.

Eren disparu dans le couloir et Levi attendit qu'il revienne, ses vêtements manquant dans les bras. L'adulte le remercia d'un signe de tête puis annonça son départ avant de grommeler un « bonne journée », et de quitter l'appartement. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, sinon ils auraient forcément abordé le sujet d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et puis il avait envie de se poser tranquillement chez lui. Il repensa au garçon d'à côté. Eren avait été prévenant avec lui, et il lui en était définitivement reconnaissant. Rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il avait dû faire le soir précédent le rendait engourdi. Il resta un long moment allongé à penser à lui en fixant le plafond, et finit par laisser tomber, décidant de se changer les idées en regardant ce qu'il trouverait à la télé. Il sentit son téléphone vibrer sur le matelas, et l'attrapa avant de le déverrouiller pour tomber sur un message d'Erwin. Ah oui, le bal, il avait complètement oublié. Il soupira. Il allait devoir se préparer mentalement et physiquement, ça le saoulait déjà. Il se leva pour mettre une machine en marche, il repasserait ses vêtements plus tard. Il finit par espérer que quelque chose d'intéressant se produirait, sinon il rentrerait tôt, n'ayant réellement pas envie d'y passer trop de temps car cela signifiait qu'il aurait encore plus de chance de tomber sur des connaissances.

* * *

Eren attendait à côté d'Armin et Mikasa, ses mains gantées enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau bleu marine. Son énorme écharpe grise remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles sur les côtés, laissant son visage ressortir comme s'il était prisonnier du vêtement. D'habitude il n'était pas très frileux, mais il faisait particulièrement froid sous la neige de leur après-midi consacré au shopping.

-Dis-moi Mika, il était pas censé y avoir… Beaucoup moins de monde ?!

La jeune fille se retourna pour regarder le groupe d'amis qui les rejoignaient en jacassant joyeusement. Jean venait de lancer un sarcasme bien salé à Conny et Sasha, qui avaient déjà prit leur pose de… Quoi que ça puisse être, on aurait dit des mantes religieuses, bien qu'elle imaginait que ce soit des postures de guerrier à la base. Marco essayait de calmer le jeu en les sermonnant alors qu'Ymir et Christa sortaient du café devant lequel ils attendaient, tenant des gobelets de boisson chaude pour chacun des adolescents présents. Reiner et Bertholdt argumentaient sur un quelconque sujet, et Annie semblait s'ennuyer, un peu en retrait sur le côté.

-Je n'ai rien organisé. Se défendit-elle.

Eren soupira, comme d'habitude, peu importe qui avait prévu de faire du shopping avait dû en parler à un autre, qui en avait parlé à un autre et rapidement, tout le groupe fut au courant, et ils s'étaient tous incrustés. C'était toujours pareil. Eren ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait ces moments passé en compagnie de ses amis, il savait qu'un jour, ils vivraient tous loin les uns des autres, et c'était même un miracle qu'ils soient encore tous ensembles.

Les adolescents se regroupèrent pour faire le point, ceux ayant commandé des boissons les attrapant, se réchauffant les mains au passage. Jean voulait s'acheter une veste, Marco des gants, et Armin décida de les accompagner, alors Eren les suivit. Mikasa, Annie, Ymir et Christa se mirent ensembles pour aider la sœur d'Eren à choisir une robe pour le bal, et le reste décida d'aller flâner dans un magasin de jeux-vidéos. Ils se séparèrent pour trouver les boutiques adéquates, et Eren en profita pour raconter à Armin ce qu'il s'était passé avec leur voisin.

-Je te jure, c'était trop flippant, j'aurai aimé que tu sois là pour me conseiller, je t'avoue que je savais pas quoi faire au début…

-Désolé, si j'avais su… Mais tu t'es plutôt bien débrouillé au final. Concéda le blond avec un sourire d'excuse.

-C'est rien, personne n'aurait pu prévoir un truc pareil. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi il est comme ça.

-J'imagine qu'il lui ai arrivé des trucs graves, voir traumatisant, après tout, on ne le connaît pas si bien que ça. T'as une idée de ce que tu vas lui dire demain ? Demanda Armin.

-Pas vraiment non… J'improviserai.

Jean se retourna pour les interpeller.

-Hey les losers, ça vous dérangerait d'accélérer l'allure ?

Eren grommela et Armin leur lança un sourire d'excuse. Ils les rejoignirent et ils parlèrent de leur soirée de la veille. Armin les avait aidés à réviser pour leur prochain partiel. L'intelligence de son meilleur-ami n'étonnait plus vraiment personne, et Eren était vraiment fier de lui. Il n'était même pas dans la même filière qu'eux et pourtant, c'était à lui qu'ils avaient fait appel. Il n'y avait pas plus intelligent qu'Armin à l'Académie, et chacun était convaincu qu'il pourrait aller là où il le désirait grâce à ses notes.

Ils entrèrent dans un magasin de vêtements et ils passèrent plusieurs manteaux en revue, Eren et Jean se lançant des piques toutes les deux minutes, tandis que Marco et Armin essayaient de calmer le jeu. Eren et Jean avaient toujours eu une relation des plus étrange. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ils n'éprouvaient que de la haine pure et simple l'un envers l'autre. Mais comme ils étaient forcés de se voir puisqu'ils traînaient toujours avec le groupe, ils avaient appris à se respecter. Ils ne l'avoueraient jamais bien-sûr. Leurs disputes commençaient à sérieusement agacer leurs amis, et le fait que Jean était tombé amoureux de Mikasa dès qu'il l'avait aperçue n'avait rien arrangé. C'était toujours une sorte de compétition entre les deux, et les nerfs de leur camarades en pâtissaient. Et puis ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même équipe dans un tournoi sportif, et ils avaient visiblement crevé l'abcès. Eren avait reconnu que son prétendu ennemi était un bon leader et qu'il n'était pas si stupide, tandis que Jean lui avait concédé une force et une détermination sans pareille. Ils étaient amis à présent, même s'ils préféreraient perdre leur langue que de l'avouer. Alors ils se lançaient des vacheries pour garder la face, mais tout le monde savait que si l'un d'eux avait besoin de l'autre, il serait là.

Jean en profita pour faire des essayages de différentes tenues, et on se serait crus dans Pretty Woman version garçon. Eren et Marco ne cessaient de repartir lui chercher des vêtements à essayer, et au bout d'une heure ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de rapporter les tissus les plus moches qu'ils pouvaient trouver, allant même jusqu'à aller fouiner dans les rayons pour femmes. Après un passage à la caisse, ils rejoignirent les autres dans le magasin de jeux-vidéos et y passèrent encore un bon moment, avant d'acheter ce qu'ils voulaient et décidèrent qu'il était temps de retrouver les filles au point de rendez-vous qui se trouvait être un café assez branché où ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps pendant leurs années lycée, et ils s'y retrouvaient assez régulièrement lorsqu'ils le pouvaient.

-Alors on fait comment ce soir ? Demanda Eren en buvant une gorgée de son cappuccino.

Armin fit mine de réfléchir en face de lui, détournant enfin son regard d'Annie. Pour Eren, les sentiments de son ami pour la jeune fille étaient évidents, mais eux semblaient s'enfoncer dans un déni mutuel depuis bien trop longtemps. De plus il était impossible de déchiffrer Annie avec son masque d'indifférence, alors Eren n'en parlait jamais, peut-être que ces deux là réaliseraient à un certain point.

-Hannes passe nous prendre avec Mikasa vers vingt heures.

-Mh. J'ai hâte d'y être, j'espère qu'on va rencontrer des gens cools.

-C'est un bal militaire Eren, ça m'étonnerai qu'on fasse copain-copain avec beaucoup de monde… Opina Armin.

-On sait jamais. Répondit l'adolescent.

Le petit blond haussa les épaules et son attention fut à nouveau volée par Annie qui écoutait Reiner et Bertholdt qui étaient visiblement en plein débat politique. Eren prit une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson chaude, peu enclin à se lancer dans une telle discussion. Il était vraiment excité de voir ce que cette soirée lui réservait, il avait envie de rencontrer des soldats du Bataillon, et de leur poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête. Le brun était plus motivé que jamais à intégrer leur rangs, bien déterminé à contribuer à la protection du pays.

-Hey Eren on va cloper tu viens ? Demanda Jean.

Le garçon hocha la tête et se leva pour suivre ses amis à l'extérieur, enfilant son manteau et son écharpe. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans le froid à tenter de fumer sans trembler comme des pécheurs dans une église. Bizarrement ce fut Annie qui lui fit la conversation, et Eren ne put retenir la question qui franchit ses lèvres lorsqu'elle évoqua sa colocation avec Mikasa.

-Mais dis-moi pourquoi vous avez décider de vivre ensembles ? Vous étiez pas cul et chemise à la base.

Annie prit le temps d'assimiler sa question et de préparer une réponse avant de souffler la fumée qu'elle avait inspiré avant de dire :

-Parce qu'on a un point commun qui nous a rapprochées, rien de plus.

-Et qui est ? Pardonne-moi mais je suis quand même bien curieux de savoir ce qui a pu vous rapprocher autant en si peu de temps.

La blonde vérifia que les autres n'écoutaient pas, et en voyant que leur attention était fixée ailleurs, elle souffla d'une petite voix :

-C'est toi.

Eren eut l'air perdu, comme si le cosmos avait emporté son esprit.

-Va falloir développer parce que je te suis pas là…

Son amie soupira avant de se résigner à tout lui dire.

-Bon j'imagine que tu t'en était rendu compte, mais elle et moi on avait un… Crush sur toi au lycée, et déjà qu'on n'arrivait pas à s'apprécier, c'est devenu pire à cause de ça. C'était… On se détestait vraiment, c'était devenu plus qu'une compétition.

Eren en resta bouche-bée, il ne s'en était absolument pas aperçu, malgré les croyances de son amie qui semblait penser le contraire. Alors c'était en partie pour ça ? C'était complètement stupide de son point-de-vue. Enfin, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'Annie aurai pu développer des sentiments pour lui, elle qui était très renfermée, encore plus à l'époque. Qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle ressente la moindre étincelle à son égard ? Quant à Mikasa, il l'avait toujours considéré comme sa sœur et rien d'autre, la pensée même qu'elle avait pu envisager plus lui donnait la nausée. Il ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir après tout, on ne choisit pas sur qui ça tombe, mais ça lui était proprement impossible de voir la jeune fille autrement qu'un membre de sa famille. Annie continua.

-Et puis, tu as fait ton coming-out, et on s'est vite rendues compte que c'était mort depuis le début et qu'on s'était juste embarrassées plus qu'autre chose, mais il a bien fallu une période d'adaptation pour qu'on passe à autre chose, et c'est là qu'on est devenues proches, on a… Passé plusieurs soirées ensembles où on a appris à se connaître mieux, et on s'est aidées mutuellement à t'oublier si je puis dire. Rassure-toi maintenant on a totalement oublié cette histoire et aucune de nous ne veux sortir avec toi ou ce genre de conneries, mais voilà c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rapprochées. C'est tout ce que tu voulais savoir ?

Eren ne sut pas quoi répondre. Tout ce qu'Annie venait de lui révéler tournait dans sa tête. Qu'était-il censé dire ? Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'elle le lui dirait aussi simplement, mais après tout, Annie était franche. Elle ne parlait jamais de choses personnelles et gardait incroyablement bien les secrets que ce soit les siens ou ceux des autres, mais si elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cacher quelque chose et qu'on le lui demandait, elle n'allait pas éluder.

Ils terminèrent leur cigarettes, inconscients de ce qui se passait dans le cerveau d'Eren au même moment, et retournèrent s'asseoir à leur table. Mikasa sembla remarquer que son frère digérait mal quelque chose, elle n'avait cependant aucune idée des révélations que venait de lui faire Annie.

-Tout va bien Eren ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il fit l'erreur de la regarder dans les yeux, et il se rendit compte qu'il lui faudra un peu de temps pour passer à autre chose. Il l'avait fait souffrir sans même le savoir, quel genre de frère était-il pour ne pas remarquer une chose pareille ? Il lui en voulait également, quelle genre d'idée lui était passée par la tête à cette époque ? Comme s'il pouvait ne serait-ce qu'imaginer considérer une relation amoureuse avec la jeune fille… Oui, il lui faudra du temps.

-Mmmh. Lâcha-t-il en secouant la main pour avorter la discussion.

Mikasa fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement, et il fut bientôt l'heure de se rendre à la petite sauterie des militaires.

* * *

Levi regardait défiler le paysage depuis la fenêtre arrière de la voiture d'Erwin. Mais quelle idée d'accepter de se rendre au tréfonds des Enfers. Il devrait saluer des soldats, et il y en aura forcément qui évoqueront son congé, ça ne manquerait pas à coup-sûr. Il soupira. _Fais chier j'ai pas envie._ Hors de question d'être poli, les autres années il s'était un peu forcé pour faire bonne figure et ne pas embarrasser son ami, mais en ce jour il décréta qu'il en avait strictement rien à secouer. Comment allait-il survivre ? Lui qui était increvable allait-il enfin périr d'ennui ? Il avait envie de rentrer alors qu'il n'était même pas arrivé, il avait envie d'aller emmerder Eren. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir l'adolescent de la tête.

-Bon, pas de scandale vous deux cette année, c'est compris ?

Levi reporta son attention sur le Commandant qui venait de parler. Hanji s'écria :

-Comment ça, vous deux ? Je ne fais jamais rien !

-Et l'autruche l'année dernière, on en parle ? Demanda Levi.

-Ou la fontaine l'année d'avant ? Ajouta Erwin.

La brune se mit à bouder, prétextant des expériences et autre charabia que les deux hommes avaient appris à ignorer. Ils arrivèrent finalement au lieu de la réception, un immense bâtiment en pierres blanches style grec-ancien avec les colonnes et tout le tintouin, escaliers, projecteurs, tapis rouge, quelques journalistes… Levi fut attristé de ne pas avoir de pistolet sous la main, il se serait joyeusement fait exploser la cervelle si ça avait été le cas. Il se surpris à se demander si Eren se serait émerveillé devant la beauté grandiose de l'endroit, crédule comme il était. Ce garçon était tellement impressionnable… Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui était trop aigri pour apprécier quoi-que-ce-soit.

-Wahou, c'est tellement beau que j'ai envie de vomir.

-Levi. Menaça Erwin.

Le trentenaire haussa les épaules et s'avança sans lancer un regard aux journalistes, gardant une posture digne et gracieuse, un masque qu'il s'était créer pour les occasions comme celles-là. Il attendit sagement qu'Erwin fasse quelques déclarations à plusieurs journalistes avant de se décider à entrer. Les trois amis firent leur apparition dans une salle immense et haute de plafond, Levi fut heureux de constater que pas un grain de poussière ne traînait. Un petit orchestre jouait de la musique entraînante au fond de la pièce, quelques danseurs valsant devant eux. Deux grands buffets remplis de nourriture et de boissons encadraient les invités, tous habillés élégamment ou en uniforme pour l'occasion, emplissant la salle de discussions et de rires. Levi aperçu des têtes connues, et soupira. Erwin le remarqua et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Allez, un peu de nerf, ça va vite passer, et tu as survécu à pire que ça non ?

L'ex-Caporal voulu répondre qu'il préférerait négocier avec des terroristes là tout de suite, mais un homme âgé s'approcha d'eux sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Erwin ! Vous voilà !

-Pixis, bonsoir.

-Accompagné de notre charmante scientifique et oooh ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais cette année !

Levi grimaça quand le vieil homme lui donna une grande tape dans le dos. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être lourd celui-là. Heureusement pour lui que Levi lui accordait du crédit. En effet le Commandant de la Garnison n'avait pas un balais coincé dans le cul contrairement à la plupart des soldats de n'importe-quelle faction, sans compter son intelligence et sa maîtrise de ses troupes qui forçaient le respect.

-Enfin quelqu'un avec qui boire un coup, allez on va se chercher un verre. Dit-il joyeusement.

Erwin eut une expression horrifiée, qu'il dissimula à peine trop tard.

-Commandant, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Levi est…

-Levi va parfaitement bien, et il accepte ce verre. Le coupa le concerné.

Son ami le fusilla du regard, son être vibrant de désapprobation, mais Levi s'en foutait pas mal et préféra suivre Pixis jusqu'à la table où se trouvait les rafraîchissements. Il n'était pas dans le déni, il savait qu'il avait un problème d'alcool et qu'il aurait été préférable pour lui de s'abstenir, mais il n'avait plus d'ordres à recevoir de l'armée, et il comptait bien en profiter. Et puis il pouvait largement tolérer un ou deux verres de champagne au point où il en était. « _Fais gaffe, ça peut aller très loin si on utilise cette phrase._ » Marmonna sa conscience.

-Alors Levi, comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ?

Au moins, il avait eu la décence de ne pas l'appeler Caporal.

-Tout baigne. Répondit-il en buvant une gorgée dans sa coupe.

-Haha, toujours aussi peu bavard à ce que je vois ! Toujours pas de fille dans ta vie ?

Le sourcil de Levi tiqua. Non, et il n'y en aurait jamais, les femmes, ce n'était tout simplement pas sa tasse de thé. Il hocha la tête négativement, peu enclin à se lancer dans ce genre de conversation. Contrairement à Pixis, qui lui fit part de se faire « dévorer » par une belle femme au jolies courbes. Levi l'écouta dériver sur des sujets divers, jusqu'à ce qu'Hanji les rejoignent, Mike à son bras.

-Bonsoir Levi, comment ça va ?

Pourquoi tout le monde avait l'air de vouloir savoir comment il allait ? C'était pas comme s'ils en avaient vraiment quelque chose à faire. Super, maintenant tout le monde se saluait joyeusement, vraiment génial. L'ancien Caporal écoutait distraitement les trois autres fanfaronner sur une certaine mission que Pixis avait réussie haut la main, pendant que Levi regardait la foule qui se mouvait sous ses yeux. Il reconnut plusieurs visages, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne viennent lui demander : « Comment ça va ? ».

Et puis, après avoir scanné les danseurs, il voulut se retourner pour attraper un nouveau verre, le sien étant vide, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Son, corps se figea quand il tomba sur une silhouette qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé croiser ici, et jura intérieurement. Merde, comment était-ce possible ? Qu'avait-il donc fait pour mériter ça ? Une légère panique prit possession de ses membres, et son corps réagit de lui-même. Il attrapa Hanji par le bras et se cacha tant bien que mal derrière-elle. Heureusement qu'il était pet… Non, il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à l'admettre. Hanji ne s'en formalisa même pas, trop occupée à réciter son monologue habituel sur ses expériences dîtes fabuleuses. Il se pencha légèrement, lançant un regard dans l'immense salle. Ils étaient accompagnés d'un homme grand et blond, et Levi ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu un jour. Lorsqu'il pensait être tiré d'affaires, l'homme s'approcha d'eux en parlant fort, lançant dans leur direction un :

-Commandant Pixis ! Je vous cherchais.

Si Levi avait pu s'enfuir ou hurler, il l'aurait fait. Peut-être arriverait-il à se cacher sous la table... Il fallait vraiment que ça tombe sur lui, la malchance des Ackerman, supposa-t-il. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voulut se liquéfier ou disparaître pour de bon. Ça y est, ils étaient devant lui, enfin devant Hanji. L'ancien soldat ne pu s'empêcher d'attraper discrètement un verre sur la table et le but entièrement avant d'en prendre un autre. Tandis qu'il s'affairait, il sentit un regard brûler sa nuque, et quelques secondes plus tard, une voix lui révéla que son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

-Levi ?

Il prit soin de masquer son embarras avec de l'indifférence, et se retourna pour découvrir que tout le groupe le regardait avec surprise et attention. Il ne dit rien, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je pourrais te poser la même question sale mioche.

-Eren, tu le connais ? Demanda soudainement l'homme qui accompagnait les adolescents, stupéfait.

Levi n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était en train d'arriver, que son voisin se tenait là, dans un costume noir bien ajusté, ses yeux intensément rivés dans les siens, bouillonnants de questions. Il était accompagné d'Armin, l'air aussi choqué que son ami, et d'une jeune femme enveloppée d'une élégante robe rouge.

-Heu… Oui enfin… On est voisins. Déclara-t-il, comme s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait révéler ou non.

Hanji sembla s'enflammer à ce propos.

-Oh ! Alors c'est toi le fameux voisin ! Tu m'as menti Levi ! Il est adorable ! Non mais regardez-le il est carrément mignon ! S'écria-t-elle.

Levi tenta de lui donner un coup de pied dans le genou, mais elle fit un bond en avant et attrapa les deux mains du garçon dans les siennes. Celui-ci eut un réflexe de recul, mais se retrouva prisonnier de la scientifique malgré lui.

-Il faut absolument que tu me racontes tout ! Levi ne veut rien me dire… Toi et moi, on va passer une super soirée ensembles !

-Hanji, calme-toi je te prie. Lui intima Mike.

Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction en une milliseconde avec son visage de folle furieuse, son intérêt visiblement piqué par l'adolescent. Mike lui prit le bras et la ramena près de lui, comme pour tenir un animal sauvage. Cette cinglée ne savait décidément pas se comporter en public.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est un ami qui m'a invité. Grommela Levi.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge, mais ce n'était pas l'entière vérité non plus. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il cachait le fait d'avoir été Caporal il y a longtemps. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il ne méritait pas ce titre, ou simplement parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Eren ne le regarde différemment.

-Et toi alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je croyais que vous étiez toujours en formation, et les cadets ne sont pas invités à ce genre d'événements.

-Non en effet… C'est Hannes qui nous a demander de l'accompagner. Répondit Armin.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer heu…

-Levi.

-Levi. Alors comme ça vous êtes le voisin d'Eren ? Drôle de coïncidence !

Il avait l'air de prendre ça à la rigolade, et l'atmosphère se détendit peu à peu.

-Je voulais présenter les jeunes à Pixis. Commandant, je vous présente les futures recrues, Armin Arlet, qui veut entrer dans l'Humanitaire, Eren Jäger et Mikasa Ackerman, qui veulent tout les deux intégrer le Bataillon.

Pixis ne put s'empêcher de lisser sa moustache, et de lancer un bref regard à Levi. Celui-ci s'était tendu à la présentation de Mikasa. C'était donc elle, la sœur d'Eren… Plutôt jolie, et l'aura féroce. Rien qu'à la regarder, Levi pouvait déduire qu'elle ferait un bon soldat. Mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait tiqué.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance les jeunes. J'espère que vous serez un atout pour notre pays. Dit-il en leur serrant la main.

Armin sembla gêné, Mikasa indifférente, et Eren gonflé de détermination.

-Hey vous avez le même nom de famille ! S'écria soudain Hanji.

Levi ne put retenir le coup de poing violent qu'il envoya droit sur l'épaule de son amie. Mais elle ne pouvait décidément pas la fermer cette imbécile ?

-Qui ? Demanda Armin, suspicieux.

-La jolie fille et Levi ! Il s'appelle aussi Ackerman.

Mikasa, qui le toisait jusque-là avec méfiance et hargne, parût aussi étonnée qu'Eren et Armin qui ne réagirent pas sous le choc.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Demande Hannes, perplexe.

Levi ne sut pas quoi répondre, parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la réponse plus que les autres.

-Quoi, vous pensez que je suis le seul Ackerman de la planète ? C'est qu'un nom de famille, et je pense qu'on est pas les seuls à le porter. Dit-il pour reprendre contenance.

C'est ce moment que choisit Erwin pour faire son entrée.

-Ah Levi, je te cherchais, je viens de croiser Nile qui…

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'il venait probablement d'arriver au milieu d'une conversation sérieuse, vu la tête des personnes présentes.

-J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il, le ton quelque peu inquiet.

-Non, rien du tout. Dit fermement Levi, mettant un terme à la discussion.

Mike et Pixis se lancèrent dans une discussion gênée, et Hannes les rejoignit, aussi embarrassé qu'eux. Erwin parla à Levi, mais il n'écouta rien, son regard défiant celui d'Eren, qui ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner la partie. Finalement, Erwin se présenta aux trois adolescents, et tout se passa bien trop vite aux goût de l'ancien Caporal. Son ami se mit à engager une conversation apparemment intéressante avec Armin, les deux blonds s'entendant directement bien. Eren finit par rejoindre la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui, et Mikasa lançait des regards noirs à Levi sans rien dire, l'air menaçant. Levi s'apprêtait à lui dire de se calmer, et comme un cheveux sur la soupe, Nile Dawk se joignit au petit groupe, et la première phrase qu'il prononça fut bien évidemment :

-Bonsoir Commandants. Caporal ! Je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

Et bien sûr, tout le monde avait bien compris à qui il s'adressait. Une fois de plus, il se retrouva au centre de l'attention, et toutes ses révélations allaient finir par sérieusement lui donner le tournis. Il faillit enfoncer son poing dans la figure de Nile, avant qu'Erwin, dans le malaise ambiant évident, prit la parole, seulement pour être interrompu à peine sa phrase entamée.

-Attendez là, pourquoi vous avez appeler Levi « Caporal » ? Fit Eren sans une once de gêne après avoir coupé son futur Commandant.

-Parce qu'il l'est. Enfin, il est en… Congé en ce moment. Mais je sais qu'il va prendre la bonne décision et revenir parmi nous. Répondit Nile nonchalamment.

C'était la goutte d'eau qui mettait le feu aux poudre. Levi s'apprêta à lui retourner un sarcasme bien salé, mais il croisa le regard d'Eren. Ses beaux yeux remplis de questions, et de reproches. Sûrement pour lui avoir caché. Levi avait déjà remarqué qu'il était faible sans savoir pourquoi face à l'adolescent, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter ça. C'était ce qu'il craignait. Il le regardait _différemment_ à présent. Levi ne savait plus ou se mettre, il avait l'impression que les yeux d'Eren le brûlaient. Il aurait aimé que ça ne se passe pas de cette façon. Il finit par attraper un nouveau verre, et grommela une excuse, s'éloignant en direction des grands escaliers en marbre qui menaient à l'étage, où il espérait trouver un coin tranquille pour fumer.

Il monta les marches aussi rapidement que si le Diable en personne le poursuivait avec une fourche empoisonnée, et percuta un homme qui descendait, arrosant sa veste de costume de coktail. Il eut envie de pousser le type dans les escaliers, mais n'en fit rien et continua son chemin, une veine tapant contre sa tempe. Il repéra une fenêtre ouverte qui donnait sur un balcon qui semblait faire le tour du bâtiment. Il s'éloigna le plus possible des quelques personnes errant dans l'air frais de la nuit, et s'appuya sur la rambarde, fixant ses pieds. Il se força à respirer correctement et finit par se détendre, sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Il la coinça entre ses lèvres et se mit à fouiller ses poches à la recherche de son briquet, son esprit tournant à vive allure. « _Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut faire s'il est au courant ? Il est comme les autres je sais pas à quoi je m'attendais. Je m'attendais à quelque chose ? C'est ce gosse qu'est bizarre ou c'est moi ? Raah et puis merde tout le monde me fait chier ! Je fume me clope et je me casse même si je dois rentrer à pieds ! Pis j'me commanderai une pizza ! Ouais une foutue pizza géante que j'me mettrai dans l'cul tiens ! Oulà… C'est peut-être moi qu'est bizarre… ET CE FOUTU BRIQUET IL EST OU ? MERDE ! »_

Il finit par trouver son feu, et le vent l'empêcha d'allumer sa cigarette. Il se mit à jurer à haute-voix, tentant de protéger la flamme vacillante de sa main, sans succès. Décidément, le ciel était contre lui, et cela ne fit qu'accentuer son envie désespérée de sauter de ce fichu balcon. Alors qu'il allait faire un burn-out, une main à la peau tannée s'ajouta à la sienne, coupant définitivement le vent, permettant à Levi d'allumer sa cigarette. Ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Eren, et ils ne détachèrent pas leur regard avant que l'adulte n'expire sa première volute de fumée. Le silence s'installa entre les deux, tout comme dans l'esprit de Levi qui venait de se calmer aussi vite que la pression était montée. C'est fou ce que l'adolescent pouvait avoir comme effet sur lui.

-Fait froid dehors. Déclara Eren.

-On est en octobre. Répondit Levi d'un ton las.

D'ailleurs maintenant qu'il y pensait la tâche de coktail du gars des escaliers s'était plutôt étendue. Il avait vraiment envie de l'enlever, mais il allait sûrement avoir froid. Il regarda autour de lui, Eren scrutait le ciel. Oh allez, il le remarquera pas, et tant pis pour le froid, il allait rentrer de toute façon.

-Tiens. Dit-il en faisant tomber sa veste de ses épaules, la posant sur celles de son voisin.

Eren regarda bêtement la veste pendant une seconde, et son regard pétilla, croisant celui de Levi.

-T'es sûr ? T'as pas froid toi ?

-Pf ! Bien sûr que non, je suis pas un petit moineau comme toi. Dit-il en essayant de ne pas claquer des dents.

C'était peut-être la pire idée qu'il avait eu de la soirée, il se caillait les cloches maintenant. Tant pis.

-Merci.

Il regarda Eren, un sourcil haussé, le gamin avait vraiment l'air de prendre ça pour un acte de galanterie, mais non, sa veste était juste sale, et c'était importable. Levi était à des lieues de savoir qu'en vérité, Eren était réellement touché par l'attention, et trouvait son voisin totalement badass de résister au froid alors que lui tremblait encore légèrement.

-Alors ? Tu vas me raconter un peu ton histoire ou tu vas bouder ?

-Tch. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être emmerdant ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Eren réfléchit un moment.

-J'en sais rien.

-Mais t'es sérieux ? C'est la pire raison ! Je vais pas te dévoiler tout mes secrets juste parce que t'es « curieux ».

-Bah pourquoi pas ?

-Mais parce que ! Ça se fait pas !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu commences vraiment à me taper sur le système, gamin.

Eren finit par éclater d'un rire doux, mettant définitivement un terme à l'agacement de Levi, qui détailla son visage, appréciant le son cristallin qui s'échappait de son compagnon. Le rire diminua de volume, avant de se faire silencieux, un sourire flottant toujours sur ses traits.

-Sérieusement Levi, on peut parler une minute ?

-On parle déjà depuis un moment…

-Non, mais vraiment. S'il-te-plaît.

Levi aurait normalement répondu qu'il n'avait rien à dire, qu'il ne voulait rien partager, ce n'était définitivement pas son genre de faire des confessions. Mais plus il regardait Eren dans les yeux, plus il sentait ses défenses tomber. Oui, il le regardait différemment. Mais il ne voyait pas de pitié dans ses iris, juste de la curiosité, et de la douceur, enflammées par une pointe de détermination, comme s'il se faisait un devoir de l'écouter, de le comprendre. Levi se sentit déstabilisé, il n'aimait vraiment pas la façon dont Eren était capable de lui faire ressentir des sensations si fortes, et ça lui donnait l'impression d'experiencer ces sentiments pour la première fois. Il soupira, résigné.

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Les épaules d'Eren se dégonflèrent légèrement. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et croisa les bras sur la rambarde devant lui, se penchant en avant. Ses yeux se tournèrent soudainement sur Levi à nouveau lorsque celui-ci se mit à parler.

-Je pensais pas te croiser ici, je voulais même pas venir, à la base ! Mais bon, puisqu'on en est là… Oui, j'étais Caporal du Bataillon. Sous les ordres direct d'Erwin Smith, Caporal Levi Ackerman… Tch.

Il avait lâché un petit rire méprisant après avoir prononcé son ancien titre, comme s'il le dire tenait du ridicule.

-Mike et Hanji, que tu as rencontrés tout-à-l'heure l'étaient aussi. Comme tu le sais sûrement déjà, le Bataillon ne compte pas énormément de soldats, les conditions d'entrée demandent des capacités presque hors du commun, et une fois admis, c'est un entraînement monstrueux, et une place qui requiert certains talents, et beaucoup de finesse. C'est très compliqué… Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que le Bataillon relève plus des services secrets que de l'armée. C'est pour ça qu'on n'est pas nombreux, et qu'il n'y a donc pas énormément de Caporaux. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour que tu comprenne que les membres compétents sont quasiment indispensables… En perdre est… Difficile.

-Où tu veux en venir ? Demanda presque timidement Eren.

Levi soupira avant de reprendre.

-Quand on est Caporal, l'équipe sous notre commandement est notre responsabilité.

Levi laissa le silence s'installer.

-Et donc ?

-Et donc rien, je dirai rien de plus ce soir, tu crois que je bois autant pour me remémorer mes échecs ? Demanda Levi d'un ton froid et sans appel.

Le cœur d'Eren se serra, il n'imaginait pas que Levi serait aussi difficile à approcher. Il avait besoin de temps, et l'adolescent l'avait compris, comptant bien le lui donner, et tenter de le connaître plus avant de sauter aux conclusions. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien pu faire pour perdre son titre ? Ses échecs ? De quoi parlait-il ? Il voulait en savoir plus, mais se résigna à ne pas poser plus de questions. Ils étaient voisins après tout, il pourrait le revoir quand bon lui semblait, et il se souvenait qu'ils étaient censés se voir le lendemain soir, peut-être pourrait-il lui demander quelques informations supplémentaires. Pas à pas, sans le presser. Levi lui faisait penser à une huître, plus on insistait, plus il se fermait. Néanmoins, il n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de son voisin. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à en revenir. Un ancien Caporal… C'était trop tard maintenant, il voulait apprendre à le connaître.

-D'accord.

-D'accord ? Répéta Levi en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. D'accord. Je voulais juste que l'entendre de ta bouche. Je t'avoue que ça m'a… Choqué d'apprendre comme ça que tu as été Caporal alors que je te prenais pour un vieil ivrogne au chômage.

-Le vieil ivrogne va te balancer du balcon si tu continues à l'emmerder sale impoli ! On t'as jamais appris à respecter tes aînés ?

-Haha ! Vas-y, essaie ! Ah non attends, j'oublie que t'étais Caporal du Bataillon… Mais d'ailleurs c'est pas rien ! Comment t'en es arrivé là ? Tu dois être super balèze ! Vu ta taille on dirait pas.

-T'as littéralement trois secondes pour retirer toutes les conneries que tu viens de sortir ou je te promet que tu pourras contempler la couleur de tes os avant que t'aies pu me voir bouger. Lâcha Levi, le visage plus sombre que jamais.

-Wow… T'es vraiment menaçant comme type. Répondit Eren sur un ton mi-surpris, mi-plaisantin.

-J'suis sérieux sale merdeux.

-Ça va, ça va très bien, je retire tout. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être susceptible et grognon ! T'es né comme ça ou on te l'as transmis comme la dette publique ou le sida ?

-T'es conscient que t'arranges pas ton cas ?

-Hahaha ! Avoues que tu m'aimes bien, je sais que ça te fais rire !

Eren scruta le visage de son voisin, y cherchant la moindre trace d'amusement. Rien, il arborait actuellement une expression entre blasée et réfléchissant où il pourrait bien cacher un corps.

- _Intérieurement_ je suis sûr que ça te fais rire. Allez, je sais que tu m'aimes bien !

L'adolescent sorti une pièce en argent de sa poche.

-Regarde, face, tu m'aimes bien, pile, tu m'aimes bien.

Il la lança en l'air.

-Je regarde même pas parce que tu m'aimes bien.

-Y'a des moments ou tu la fermes ? Demanda Levi, fatigué de l'entendre débiter autant de conneries en une minute.

Eren fit semblant de zipper ses lèvres, et Levi roula des yeux. Il mourrait avant de l'admettre, mais il ne s'ennuyait pas, ça c'était clair. Et Eren n'était pas aussi chiant que tous les autres être humains qui peuplaient cette planète. Le garçon vers qui ses pensées étaient tournées se rapprocha soudainement de lui, envahissant presque son espace personnel, son visage près du sien, il parla d'une voix si douce que Levi se sentit frémir.

-Regarde là-haut.

Les frissons qui parcoururent son échine n'étaient clairement pas dus au froid, et la chaleur qu'il ressentit lui fit fermer les yeux une seconde. Les rares personnes qui s'approchaient trop de lui le révulsaient, son corps rejetait avec force tout contact qu'il n'aurait pas initié ou anticipés, et à ce moment, Levi Ackerman se sentit engourdi par la présence et le parfum entêtant d'Eren Jäger. Il finit par lever les yeux, et contempla le ciel débordant d'étoiles brillantes. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il aimait en ce monde, c'était la nuit étoilée, même s'il arrivait que ça lui rappelle des souvenirs douloureux.

-C'est magnifique. Souffla Eren.

Levi tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder, et reporta ses yeux sur le ciel, avant qu'un léger sourire ne fleurisse sur ses lèvres.

-C'est pas mal.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Une connexion se fit, comme s'ils pouvaient lire dans leur âme pendant une seconde, et, qui sait ? Peut-être que ça allait tout changer.

* * *

 **À la prochaine mes petits sucres, n'oubliez pas de vous abonner à Pewdiepie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour! ... Ahem. Oui ça fait longtemps déso! J'espère que vous allez bien en ces temps troublés, restez chez vous et bonne lecture!**

 **Ps: Vous excitez pas j'ai quasi rien écrit de la suite alors si vous vous attendez à une publication régulière rafraîchissez vos ardeurs mes petites plantes. Merci à tous et à toutes de me lire!**

* * *

-Bon, on rentre ? Finit par demander Eren, ne souhaitant pas passer une minute de plus dans la froid de la nuit.

Levi acquiesça, et ils retournèrent dans la salle de bal, se sentant tout deux plus légers. Eren enleva la veste empruntée en un haussement d'épaules, et Levi la récupéra avant de l'abandonner discrètement sur la rambarde des escaliers en marbre, ni vu ni connu. L'adolescent ne le remarqua pas, menant Levi jusqu'au groupe, qui s'était fragmenté. À leur arrivée, Hanji lui sauta pratiquement dessus.

-Ah vous voilà ! Vous étiez où tous les deux ?

-Hum… On est sortis fumer. Répondit Eren.

Ce n'était qu'une partie de la vérité, mais le brun estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. La femme haussa un sourcil, et ses yeux débordaient de soupçons, qui s'estompèrent rapidement pour retrouver leur éclat espiègle.

-Ils sont où les autres ? Demanda Levi.

-Erwin est là-bas avec le petit blondinet, c'est la première fois que je le vois autant enthousiaste de discuter avec quelqu'un. Confia-t-elle.

Eren dirigea son regard dans la direction de celui d'Hanji et il découvrit son meilleur-ami un peu plus loin, absorbé dans une conversation qui avait l'air animée avec le Commandant. Celui-ci avait un minuscule sourire, et l'air parfaitement calme.

-Il est « enthousiaste » là ? Dit-il, incrédule.

-Crois-moi, il l'est ! Lui assura la scientifique en s'esclaffant.

L'adolescent laissa son regard vagabonder sur les personnes présentes. Tout le monde était habillé richement, les femmes arborant des bijoux scintillants et portant des parfums entêtant, elles avaient revêtit les plus beaux tissus d'élégance et de couleurs variées. Les hommes portaient des costumes, des monocles pour certains. Eren trouvait que c'était vraiment en dehors de leur époque et pas forcément avantageux. Quelque-uns étaient en uniforme, bien que ce ne soit pas les traditionnels bruns et blancs. L'adolescent avait toujours préféré les noirs du Bataillon, ou leur tenue de terrain, qui selon lui étaient « hyper stylés ». Soudain, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il se mit à regarder Levi, qui regardait plus qu'il n'écoutait Hanji, un verre à la main, l'air blasé. L'uniforme et la tenue du Bataillon devaient lui aller comme un gant.

Ce fut Mikasa qui le sortit de ses pensées, posant une main sur son épaule. Surpris, Eren se dégagea avant de se détendre en voyant sa sœur. Elle lui lança un regard surpris avant de parler.

-Où tu étais ?

-Je suis sorti rejoindre…

-Non, là tout de suite, où était ton esprit ? Précisa-t-elle.

-Oh. Heu, nulle part d'intéressant.

Mikasa le regarda une seconde, pas réellement convaincue, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Je voulais simplement te dire qu'on voulait rentrer, moi et Hannes, je ne sais pas si Armin en aura envie, vu comment il s'amuse… Qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi ?

Le regard de l'adolescent se fit vague, avant de se focaliser sur Levi et Hanji, la scientifique lui montrait quelque chose sur son téléphone, elle semblait s'écrouler de rire pendant que Levi semblait s'écrouler tout court. Sans réfléchir, il répondit :

-Je vais rester un peu, Levi m'a proposé de me ramener un peu plus tard.

-Oh… Fais attention d'accord ? Ce type a quelque chose de vraiment louche.

-Tu trouves tout le monde louche, Mika.

Elle ne réagit pas vraiment, avant de simplement froncer les sourcils.

-Peut-être… Sois prudent quand même d'accord ?

-Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller, rentre te reposer et on se voit au partiel d'accord ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, et resta plantée là, en se tordant légèrement les mains. Eren lui lança un regard doux, avant de l'attirer contre lui avec son bras gauche. Il la serra rapidement par les épaules.

-Rassure-toi tout va bien.

Mikasa s'écarta de lui et lui fit un petit sourire reconnaissant. Ils n'étaient pas très tactiles, mais elle était heureuse qu'il sache quand la rassurer sans s'énerver. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était un peu trop protectrice envers lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde, elle ne supporterait pas que quelque chose lui arrive. Calmée, elle se dirigea vers la sortie avec Hannes, une fois qu'ils eurent souhaité une bonne soirée aux autres.

Eren se retrouva donc seul, avant que quelqu'un ne se glisse à ses côtés. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'il entendit la voix calme du Commandant Pixis.

-Eren Jäger c'est ça ?

Il se tourna sur le côté pour regarder le vieil homme. Il avait les joues légèrement rougies par l'alcool, mais ses yeux n'avaient rien perdus de leur perspicacité. Il ressemblait à un vieux renard rusé maintenant qu'Eren pouvait le détailler correctement.

-C'est mon nom, Monsieur.

-Oh je t'en prie, pas de ça entre nous, appelle-moi Pixis. Les amis de Levi et d'Hannes sont mes amis.

Eren n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Pixis enchaîna, attrapant deux flûtes de champagne sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là. Il en tendit une à Eren qui l'accepta.

-Tu veux intégrer le Bataillon d'après Hannes.

-C'est mon intention, oui. Et je vais réussir.

-Mmh tu m'as l'air bien déterminé, c'est bien. Dit le Commandant d'une voix mystérieuse.

Eren le dévisagea, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre. Déterminé, il l'était, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour atteindre son but, et se venger de ceux qui lui avaient arraché sa mère. Il s'était entraîné dur, et même s'il était loin du compte, il se classait deuxième en arts du combat après Mikasa dans sa classe, il pouvait y arriver.

-Dîtes-moi, comment en êtes-vous arrivé au grade de Commandant ? Demanda Eren, curieux de connaître le parcours du vieil homme en face de lui.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il pouvait poser ce genre de question, et il comptait bien profiter de cette opportunité pour avoir l'avis d'un haut-gradé sur le métier. Pixis, qui avait déjà les joues un peu rougies s'approcha de lui.

-Oooh, c'est rare que quelqu'un s'intéresse vraiment à ma vie. Très bien, je vais te raconter tout ça, petit. Dit-il en attrapant sa moustache entre le pouce et l'index.

Comme promis, le Commandant lui raconta comment il avait progressivement monté les échelons une fois confortablement installés à une table. Ils parlèrent sûrement plus longtemps que nécessaire, Eren étant de nature curieuse, encore plus dans un domaine qui le passionnait. Pixis avait l'air d'être un excellent soldat, et fut d'une compagnie agréable, pour un homme aussi haut-gradé. Eren l'aurait pensé bien plus coincé et fut surpris lorsque celui-ci fit part au jeune homme de diverses stratégies qu'il avait utilisé lors de ces jeunes années. Le vieil homme était définitivement intelligent, et l'adolescent finit par le remercier de tout ces précieux conseils. Il s'apprêtait à poser une nouvelle question lorsqu'Armin apparût dans son champ de vision.

-Eren, Commandant. Désolé de vous déranger, mais Erwin pense qu'il est temps de rentrer, Levi est hum… Fatigué et il pense qu'il serait mieux d'en rester là. Alors on va rentrer avec eux.

Eren lança un regard par-dessus l'épaule de son meilleur-ami et découvrit qu'en effet, Levi ne semblait plus tenir droit, appuyé sur Erwin, sûrement en train d'engueuler Hanji vu la façon dont il lui parlait. La scène le fit soupirer. Comment cet homme avait pu être Caporal, c'était un mystère. Pixis éclata de rire à côté de lui.

-Ackerman a de bons amis.

-Levi avoir des amis ? Maugréa Eren.

-Tu serais surpris de tout ce qu'il a accomplit en tant que Caporal mon garçon, d'aucun sait qu'il ne faut pas sous-estimer Levi Ackerman.

Le sourire énigmatique du Commandant réduit Eren au silence. Jusqu'à maintenant, il ne pensait pas Levi capable de quelconque prouesse militaire mais, si tout le monde semblait penser le contraire… Il s'excusa auprès du vieillard et lui souhaita une bonne fin de soirée.

-J'espère qu'on se reverra, Eren. Bonne chance à l'Académie. Le salua Pixis.

Eren lui accorda un sourire déterminé et accompagna Armin jusqu'aux adultes qui devaient les raccompagner à leur domicile. Ils sortirent de la salle de bal, Levi sous le bras et regagnèrent le parking où leur voiture était garée. Erwin et Hanji montèrent à l'avant, tandis que les trois autres s'entassèrent sur la banquette arrière. Levi était pratiquement en train de s'effondrer sur Eren, et l'adolescent pensa que c'était un miracle qu'il ne se mette pas à baver sur son épaule. Le trajet se passa dans un calme relatif. Armin semblait beaucoup apprécier converser avec le blond qui conduisait et la scientifique. Réunissez trois génies et voilà le résultat.

Eren ne pouvait pas vraiment suivre la plupart de leur raisonnement, il était plutôt fatigué, il se faisait tard et sa journée avait été longue, il avait hâte de rentrer et de se glisser dans un pyjama puis dans ses draps. Dans un virage, la tête de Levi tomba pratiquement sur son torse, et par réflexe, le brun passa un bras derrière sa nuque, positionnant la joue de l'adulte contre son épaule. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur lui et son cœur accéléra. Son visage était si proche et paisible. Il avait l'air plus jeune et détendu. Maintenant qu'il le regardait avec autant d'attention, il se fit la réflexion que son voisin était vraiment beau, son visage était finement dessiné et sa peau était d'un lisse remarquable, sans mentionner sa pâleur délicate. Eren sentit ses joues se réchauffer, et il détourna le regard. Dans la discussion animée entre les trois autres, Levi et lui étaient comme dans une bulle, à l'arrière du véhicule, éclairés seulement par la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires qui bordaient la route.

Le garçon frémit lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Levi se lover un peu plus contre lui, cherchant de la chaleur. C'était un contact étrange, il n'avait jamais ressentit ça, comme si la moindre parcelle de son corps en contact avec celle de l'autre était délicieusement enflammée. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement sur le parking de leur immeuble, et ses pensées furent interrompues. Il fallait encore qu'il grimpe les escaliers, avec ce légume sur les bras et qu'il le borde proprement, l'adolescent ne souhaitant pas que Levi prenne froid au vu de son besoin de contact physique.

-Si vous voulez, on peut s'en occuper. Proposa Erwin.

-Non, ne vous donnez pas cette peine, on est voisins, on ne va pas vous embêter plus que ça. Merci de nous avoir raccompagné, Major. Répondit Armin.

-Merci pour tout. Ajouta Eren.

C'était bizarre d'avoir passé la soirée à côtoyer des personnes si hautement respectées dans l'armée. Et dire qu'il y a une époque où ça devait être le lot quotidien de leur voisin taciturne… Eren ne l'imaginait pas une seconde s'intégrer dans tout ce beau monde, lui qui avait un caractère de cochon et peu de manières. Il aimerait vraiment lui demander comment un homme comme lui s'était retrouvé avec une telle position de force au sein du Bataillon.

-Bonne nuit mes petits fruits ! S'exclama Hanji.

-Une dernière chose.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent face à l'interpellation du Commandant, et Armin s'approcha de sa vitre, Eren restant inanimé un peu plus loin, un Levi quasiment endormi avachi sur lui. Le blond donna un bout de papier à l'adolescent, qui le remercia chaleureusement avant que la voiture ne redémarre et ne s'éloigne dans la nuit, Hanji leur faisant des signes de la main par la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Demanda le brun une fois que son ami fut à sa hauteur.

-Il m'a donné son numéro.

-Hahaha… Quoi ? T'as le numéro du Commandant du Bataillon ? Est-ce qu'il t'as fait des avances ?

-C'est pour toi aussi, crétin, il s'inquiétait pour Levi. Répliqua le blond sur un ton défensif.

-Mmh. Bon aller, je vais aller mettre ce déchet dans son lit, et ensuite on pourra se pieuter tranquille.

Armin acquiesça, et les deux garçons montèrent les escaliers tant bien que mal avec un homme bien trop alcoolisé sur le dos, après avoir juré en voyant que l'ascenseur était en panne, c'était bien leur veine. Levi était assez réveillé pour tenter de mettre un pied devant l'autre, mais Eren pensa que ça aurait pu être plus facile s'il avait carrément été inconscient, c'était encore plus laborieux de l'avoir à trébucher et à aller dans la mauvaise direction à chaque marche. Arrivés à leur étage, Levi eut même assez de conscience pour attraper ses clés et tenter d'ouvrir la porte.

-Putain c'est pas chez toi, c'est chez nous là. Maugréa Eren, se passant une main sur la visage.

-Tu veux que je m'en charge ? Proposa Armin en riant, tandis que l'adulte lui jetait un regard noir embrumé d'alcool.

-Non c'est bon, t'en as assez bavé, va te coucher et je me charge de ce… Truc.

Le truc en question tenta de l'insulter d'une voix graveleuse, mais ne parvint qu'à sortir des mots incohérents. Comment son état avait-il pu empirer à ce point depuis leur conversation sur le balcon ? Eren ne saurait probablement jamais. Armin lui souhaita donc une bonne nuit avant de rentrer et le brun entraîna Levi jusqu'à son appartement, lui demandant ses clés. Il tendit la main, mais rien ne vint.

-Levi… Donne-moi tes clés s'il-te-plaît.

L'adulte regarda les morceaux de métal dans sa main, et les pressa jalousement contre lui.

-Non.

Bordel. Eren allait le tuer. Il se retint de lui flanquer une claque là tout de suite, il était trop fatigué pour ces conneries.

-Je vais pas te supplier quand même, allez, fais ce que je te demande, et je te laisse tranquille.

-Toujours non.

C'en était trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait accomplir là au juste ? Le brun soupira lourdement. Allons-y par la force alors. Il tendit le bras en avant pour attraper les clés, mais l'ex-Caporal leva la main dans une autre direction, l'empêchant d'attraper son trousseau. Le jeune homme tenta de les prendre une nouvelle fois, puis encore et encore, Levi bougeant toujours de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse même pas les toucher.

-C'est pas vrai, mais tu vas arrêter de bouger oui ? Tu veux rentrer chez toi oui ou non ?

Le jeu devint vite hors de contrôle, Levi se mouvant comme un félin protégeant son petit. Comment pouvait-il faire preuve d'autant d'aisance alors qu'il dormait presque sur son épaule il n'y avait pas cinq minutes ? Cet homme était définitivement un mystère. C'est à ce moment précis qu'Eren comprit qu'il était bel et bien toujours alcoolisé, et qu'il agissait simplement par réflexes inconscients. Comme le meilleur des soldats jamais formé. Il allait devoir y aller à fond dans ce cas. Il poussa le fait qu'il avait affaire à un homme ayant trop bu au fond de son esprit pour se concentrer, et se mit à prendre leur joute au sérieux.

Il n'était pas au top de sa forme, fatigué et las, mais il mit un peu d'énergie à la tâche, pourchassant son vis-à-vis du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tentant d'attraper ces foutues clés. Leur échange ressemblait plus à une danse qu'un combat, virevoltant dans le couloir à une vitesse anormale pour deux êtres humains dans leur condition. Leurs mains se cherchaient et s'évitaient, tantôt dans les airs ou sur les côtés. Au bout de longues minutes, Eren en eut assez, et par un effort incroyable, arriva à se placer derrière Levi et à lui lancer un coup de pied assez fort à l'arrière du genou pour que celui-ci plie et le brun en profita pour passer ses bras autour du torse de son voisin, serrant du plus fort qu'il le pouvait pour l'immobiliser.

L'adulte sembla surpris, et finalement, Eren put attraper les clés de sa main. Il dû tirer encore pendant quelques secondes de toutes ses forces avant que son voisin ne lâche finalement prise.

-Enfin ! T'es coriace quand tu t'y met Levi ! S'exclama le brun.

Celui-ci grogna une réponse inaudible et comme si toute son énergie avait été aspirée durant l'échange, ses jambes se ramollirent, et l'adolescent dut littéralement le poser contre le mur le temps d'ouvrir la porte. Il récupéra son paquet contre le ciment peint, et aida Levi à entrer avant d'allumer la lumière et de le faire s'asseoir sur le canapé qu'il venait de repérer dans le salon. Eren devina rapidement où était la chambre, l'appartement étant ridiculement petit. Il fit rapidement le tour et remarqua que tout était impeccable, soigné au grain de poussière près. Levi devait être maniaque en plus de tout le reste, ce qui ajoutait des pièces au puzzle étrange qu'était l'adulte.

Le brun aida Levi à se déshabiller et à s'allonger dans son lit, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine et de lui rapporter un verre d'eau qu'il déposa sur sa table de nuit, accompagné d'un cachet d'aspirine qu'il avait déniché dans le placard de la salle de bain. L'ex-Caporal le regardait avec des yeux sombres, le visage à moitié caché par la couverture qu'Eren avait remonté sur lui. Le brun se figea.

-Quoi ?

L'adulte ne répondit pas, et se tourna sur le côté, cachant son expression au plus jeune qui leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons et à partir lorsqu'il entendit la voix faible de Levi emplir le silence.

-Reste un peu.

Eren s'immobilisa et lança un regard par-dessus son épaule au corps emmitouflé dans les draps. Levi avait dit ça sur un ton presque suppliant, et fatigué. L'adolescent soupira. Au point où il en était…

Il finit par enlever son manteau et ses chaussures et s'installa à côté de Levi sur le lit, se calant contre un oreiller. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment avant que la respiration du plus âgé ne se fasse lourde, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Eren resta là, sans pouvoir ni vouloir faire quoi-que-ce-soit, simplement perdu dans ses pensées.

Le jeune homme quitta l'appartement une heure après, lorsque Levi s'était retourné pour pratiquement lui grimper dessus, ce qui avait été de trop pour Eren. Le brun s'était extirpé des bras de l'adulte et était silencieusement rentré chez lui, s'écroulant dans son lit, trop fatigué pour ne pas s'endormir à peine une minute après que son corps fut affalé sur le matelas.

Pour l'adolescent, cette soirée avait marqué un tournant décisif dans la relation qu'il entretenait avec son voisin, qu'il considérait maintenant comme un presque-ami. Restait à savoir ce que Levi avait un réserve pour lui. Eren n'avait pas conscience que l'ancien Caporal n'en avait absolument aucune idée et que lui aussi se questionnait quand à savoir où tout ça allait les mener.

XxXxXxX

Eren fut tiré de son sommeil par un violent bruit. Il sursauta comme c'était pas permis et ses yeux se tournèrent immédiatement vers la source de sa détresse. La porte venait de claquer avec force contre le mur, et le malotru qui venait de l'ouvrir comme un forcené n'avait pas vraiment l'air de se soucier du fait qu'il venait tout juste de le réveiller de la pire des façons. L'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que Levi s'avança en courant presque dans la chambre.

Eren remarqua qu'il n'avait qu'une chaussette, la chemise ouverte de plusieurs boutons, dont un était boutonné avec celui d'en-dessous, et qu'il tenait une bouteille en verre quasiment vide dans une main. Ni une ni deux, Le pochtron monta sur la petite table basse et s'écria d'un air enjoué :

-Hellooooo señoriitaaaa ! Tout en levant les bras en l'air.

Malheureusement pour lui le pied avant de la table céda sous son poids, et il glissa avant de s'étaler la face à terre, sa bouteille se brisant sur le sol.

Eren le regarda un moment blasé, avant de soupirer et de se passer une main sur le visage, son corps retombant contre le matelas. Mais bordeeeel pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter que ce cinglé soit aussi collant qu'un caramel sur un dentier ? Il se recoucha confortablement, le sourire aux lèvres. Levi n'était vraiment qu'un idiot, mais ses bêtises le faisaient quand même souvent rire. Il allait sûrement devoir tout ranger lui-même en prime. Huit jours. Huit fois vingt-quatre heures qu'il supportait l'ex-Caporal. Même Armin s'était habitué à leur manège quasi quotidien. Si s'envoyer des vacheries était amical, alors Levi était son meilleur-ami pour la vie. Parfois son véritable meilleur-ami les rappelait à l'ordre sur leur mots trop vulgaires, mais ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Tu pourrais venir m'aider sale merdeux des îles ! Ta moquette est encore plus dégueulasse vue d'aussi près...

-Primo, c'est pas ma faute si tu te retrouves par terre, secundo tes insultes sont de pire en pire, et tersio, ma moquette tu peux te la foutre bien profond.

Eren se mordilla la lèvre. Mince. Maintenant qu'il lui avait répondu, Levi savait qu'il avait son attention, et il ne le lâcherait probablement pas de la nuit désormais. L'ancien Caporal allait probablement lui avoir la peau, à force de lui voler des heures de sommeil. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement à un moyen de se débarrasser de lui. Mais Ackerman restait un ancien soldat, extrêmement doué qui plus est, il ne suffisait pas de verrouiller la porte pour qu'il n'entre pas. Ce fou pouvait même passer par la fenêtre si l'envie lui prenait.

Levi était accroché à Eren comme un pitbull à une vieille.

-Tu me fais une place ?

Eren ouvrit doucement les paupières. L'autre avait parlé de sa voix douce. Celle à laquelle l'adolescent ne pouvait pas résister. Et puis qu'il le veuille ou non, il s'habituait peu à peu à la présence du ronchon à ses côtés pour dormir. Un peu trop vite à son goût d'ailleurs. Mais bon en cet instant il s'en fichait pas mal, il suffisait de donner à Levi ce qu'il voulait et il le laisserait tranquille. Le partiel du lendemain l'avait assez stressé comme ça, pas besoin de l'autre alcoolique pour l'emmerder d'avantage. Et puis même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, dormir avec Levi avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Eren soupira doucement avant de soulever la couverture pour que Levi puisse s'y engouffrer. Celui-ci ne perdit pas un instant et batailla quelques secondes avec sa chemise pour l'enlever avant de se glisser dans la chaleur des draps de l'adolescent. Il soupira d'aise et le parfum du garçon lui monta aux narines, lui faisant oublier la raison pour laquelle il était venu à la base. Bien sûr il n'y en avait absolument aucune, il en avait juste eu envie, mais son cerveau embrumé aimait se convaincre du contraire, que ce n'était pas simplement par sentiments qu'il se retrouvait ainsi presque chaque soir chez son voisin.

-T'aurais pas un Doliprane qui traîne par hasard ?

-Ferme-là et dors.

-J'ai trop mal à la tête, ça me rend dingue.

-Ouais bah chacun ses problèmes. Répliqua Eren, la voix exaspérée.

-Tu veux pas me masser ?

-Et puis quoi encore ? Ta gueule bon sang j'ai un examen demain, laisse-moi tranquille Levi.

Celui-ci par Dieu sait quel miracle finit par se taire.

-Oh ! Hey Levi, Levi ! T'entends ça ?

Celui-ci grommela pour toute réponse.

-C'est le silence quand tu la fermes, c'est pas ultra agréable ? Dit-il en souriant tout en poussant l'adulte avec son épaule.

Mauvaise idée. Après une demie-heure de bataille acharnée et Levi enfin calmé, Eren se sentit doucement glisser vers l'inconscience. Son cerveau semblait peu à peu stopper le train de ses pensées, et la dernière image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Levi s'écrasant le nez par terre. Il ne put empêcher un sourire... Quel con. Il s'endormit.

XxXxXxX

Son réveil sonna neuf heures, et il se leva doucement, l'esprit encore embrumé. Il fit son petit manège quotidien, douche, habillage, petit dèj', brossage de dents, poussage de cadavre hors du lit, ignorance des insultes du zombie, préparation du sac et départ pour la fac.

Seulement l'étape départ ne se passa pas comme prévu.

-Levi ?

Pas de réponse.

-LEVI ACKERMAN PUTAIN !

Une tête fatiguée finit par se pointer au bout du petit couloir. Ses cheveux en bataille et les yeux cernés de noir, littéralement la tête du lendemain de soirée. Eren ne put s'empêcher de le trouver mignon, comme à chaque fois qu'il le réveillait tôt. Il était quand même le voisin modèle ! Il laissait Levi passer tout le temps qu'il voulait à l'appart', même quand lui et Armin n'étaient pas là. Il savait que ce serait carrément plus propre en rentrant, alors où était le mal ? Peut-être serait-il temps de lui donner un double des clés ? _Whoooaa, calmos Jäger ! Là où tu te rends le terrain est bien plus que glissant, alors freine tu veux_ ? Lui rappela a conscience.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux tête de gland ?

-C'est quoi ça ?

Levi suivit le doigt qu'Eren dirigeait vers le sol. Il y découvrit...

-Mon œuvre. Répondit-il.

Toutes les baskets d'Eren et d'Armin étaient maintenant attachées par les lacets, d'une façon qu'Eren ne pourrais jamais commencer à comprendre. C'était un fouillis sans nom, et Eren n'avait plus le temps de tout démêler, son partiel commençait dans trente minutes, et il mettait vingt minutes à pieds, sachant qu'il faillit y être un quart d'heure avant... Ugh.

-Mais... Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Demanda Eren, éberlué.

Levi haussa les épaules et lâcha un "j'sais pas." avant d'aller se faire couler un café. Le brun cru déceler un sourire satisfait sur le visage de son hôte forcé. C'est qu'il était content de lui cet abruti.

-Je m'emmerdait, et j'avais ordre de te laisser dormir, alors j'ai trouvé quelque chose, je suis doué pour faire des nœuds.

-Les gens normaux lisent un bouquin ou font de la pâtisserie... Soupira Eren.

-Ouais mais suis-je normal ? Non, non je ne le suis pas. Rétorqua le plus petit.

-C'est plutôt artistique. Convint l'adolescent.

-T'as vu ?

-Tu sais ce qui est vachement artistique aussi ?

Levi tourna des yeux attendant la réponse vers lui. Mais les yeux d'Eren ne reflétaient que... Le meurtre le plus froid et calculateur de l'histoire de l'art.

-Ton corps sans vie qui s'enfonce lentement dans le béton encore coulant.

Levi déglutit. Il n'aimait pas l'admettre, mais ce foutu gamin était l'une des très rares personnes a pouvoir lui faire peur. Il reprit contenance trop lentement à son goût, puis s'approcha de toutes les paires de chaussures. Enfin le fouillis de chaussures.

-Lesquelles tu veux mettre ?

Le brun pointa ses baskets rouges, et sans prévenir, Levi sorti un couteau d'on-ne-sait-où, Eren ne l'avait même pas vu le prendre, et coupa les lacets au plus près de la chaussure, puis fit la même chose pour la deuxième sous le regard ébahi du garçon.

-Voilà, problème résolu.

Eren ramassa ses chaussures et les examina, toujours sous le choc.

-Tu... Tu viens de couper mes lacets ?

Levi s'apprêtait à répondre que _oui, tu vois bien crétin_ , mais l'aura meurtrière qui entourait son voisin n'indiquait qu'une mort certaine, lente et douloureuse par désintégration totale. Il eut juste eut le temps d'attraper la planche à pain pour stopper la basket dans son vol, avant de rapidement se lancer sur le côté pour éviter le coup de poing. Grâce à son agilité, Levi put aisément attraper le bras d'Eren et le lui coller dans le dos, se retrouvant contre lui. L'adolescent tenta de se débattre, mais l'emprise de Levi était trop forte. _Damn ce mec est balèze pour un vieux débris qu'à la gueule de bois !_ Remarqua Eren. Il semblait constamment oublier qu'il était sûrement le meilleur agent du pays. Levi attendit qu'il se calme pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Tu vas rater ton partiel gamin.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du dit gamin, et il marmonna un "lâche-moi" à moitié mâché avant que Levi ne le libère. Il finit par aller mettre ses chaussures en silence dans l'entrée, puis se retourna une ultime fois vers le squatteur.

-Si on étais des miettes, je t'écraserai avec cette chaussure.

-Ouais comme ça je serai collé dessus et j'irai partout avec toi, j'aime l'idée.

Il l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde, sans flancher. Il bu dans son mug tandis qu'Eren claquait la porte en jurant. Et Levi lui, aurait pu mettre sa main au feu qu'il l'aurait vu rougir avant de détourner la tête.

XxXxXxX

Eren marcha rageusement jusqu'au bâtiment de la fac, le temps passé à marcher en ruminant ne l'avait visiblement pas calmé, le bout de ses oreilles toujours teintées de rouge. De quel droit Levi faisait accélérer son cœur de cette façon ? Il ne lui avait pas donné la permission, ça non ! L'adolescent n'était pas stupide, il comprenait bien ce qu'il lui arrivait, même s'il n'était jamais tombé amoureux aussi vite et aussi fort pour quelqu'un. Il avait déjà eu des débuts de sentiments, mais pour Levi, il sentait que ça allait plus loin, et il avait peur que ses sentiments grandissent encore plus, comment sa fragile condition d'humain allait-elle le supporter ? C'était sûrement pour ça qu'on disait _tomber_ amoureux.

-Pourquoi tu tires cette tronche dès le matin Jäger ? T'as oublié de réviser ?

Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour découvrir Ymir, une expression narquoise sur le visage. Eren roula des yeux, ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde parfois.

-Ha. Ha. Ça t'arrive de dire bonjour ?

Aucun des amis d'Eren n'était au courant, en dehors de Mikasa et Armin. Il n'avait parlé de Levi à personne à part eux. En même temps Armin était obligé de subir et Mikasa l'avait rencontré par hasard au Bal de l'armée, il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à faire les présentations non plus. Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais parlé de lui à qui-que-ce-soit, comme s'il était son sale petit secret. « _Je veux bien être un secret mais si tu penses encore à moi avec le terme "sale" tu ne reverras jamais la lumière, morveux_. » Et merde voilà qu'il pouvait anticiper ses répliques maintenant, c'était mauvais signe. Il n'avait jamais revu Hanji, Erwin ou Mike non plus, qui semblaient être ses seuls amis.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à ça là, tout de suite, mais il se doutait qu'un jour il devrait bien raconter cette histoire à ses amis, il avait l'impression d'avoir un petit-ami caché. Il secoua la tête à cette pensée, et se reprit, composant son visage de nonchalance.

-Parles pour toi pour les révisions, je suis sûr que t'as rien branlé.

-J'ai pas branlé les révisions si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Putain Ymir ! Je veux pas le savoir, t'es vraiment dégueulasse ! S'écria son ami.

-Désolée, c'est sorti tout seul. Répondit-elle en riant.

Eren grogna en ne préférant rien imaginer.

-Tout est bon de votre côté pour samedi ? Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ymir hocha positivement la tête en souriant et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle d'examen sans rien ajouter. Comme c'était un jour de partiel, le reste des cours était annulé, et les amis d'Eren avaient prévu de passer l'après-midi ensembles et d'aller manger au restaurant où travaillait Sasha le midi. L'adolescent était plutôt de bonne humeur, l'image de Levi se vautrant sur la moquette qu'il détestait tant tournant en boucle dans son esprit. Il s'inscrit et alla rejoindre sa place le sourire aux lèvres, en conquérant, contrairement à tous les autres jeunes présents, certains lui lançaient même des regards curieux. Qui était aussi enthousiaste à passer un examen ?

Eren réussit néanmoins à se concentrer assez pour répondre aux questions correctement. Il n'avait certes pas l'esprit vif d'Armin, mais il était loin d'être un imbécile. Il termina avec un peu d'avance et gloussa silencieusement en regardant les oreilles de Conny siffler et son visage en plein désespoir. Il passa une bonne partie du trajet jusqu'au restaurant à le taquiner à ce sujet.

N'étant pas tous dans la même filière, certains d'entre eux n'avaient pas le temps de les accompagner au restaurant, ayant encore des cours dans la journée. Ainsi, Eren fit le chemin avec Annie, Mikasa, Armin, Conny et Jean, entrant bien vite dans le restaurant où Sasha les accueillit avec entrain et les conduisit à la table qu'elle leur avait réservée. C'était prévu depuis un petit moment déjà, la jeune fille travaillant dans un restaurant étoilé où il était plutôt improbable d'arriver à l'improviste et d'être accepté. Ils s'installèrent et leur table fut rapidement entourée de conversations plus ou moins intelligentes. Jean ne cessait de réprimander Connie en le qualifiant d'insortable tandis que l'adolescent était en train de tenter d'improviser une mélodie avec les verres en cristaux.

Eren n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, il était content de pouvoir papoter un peu avec Annie et Mikasa, qui parlaient de leur entraînement, un sujet qui l'intéressait plus que la dernière conquête de Jean. Sasha leur apporta les menus et les boissons commandées au préalable avant de repartir en cuisine. Eren trouvait ça dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas la voir autant qu'ils le voudraient lorsqu'ils allaient au restaurant, mais il se doutait bien que dans la haute-cuisine, il n'y avait pas de place pour une pause aussi longue avec le travail monstrueux qu'ils avaient sur les bras. La jeune fille put tout de même rester cinq minutes avec eux le temps de siroter un peu dans les boissons de Mikasa et Conny en attendant leurs plats, le restaurant n'étant pas si bondé que d'habitude. Le brun profita de ce moment pour parler à voix basse à son amie.

-Hey Sasha… Dis-moi je peux te faire une réservation pour vendredi soir ? Non heu attend, le midi, le soir ça fait trop rendez-vous…

-Heu ouais pas de soucis, il faut que je regarde si on a de la place. Pour tout le monde ?

-Non ! Surtout pas. Juste deux personnes, et pitié ne dis rien aux autres. S'il-te-plaît.

-Oooh je vois, tu as un rencard ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

-Shhhhhh ! Siffla Eren bien trop fort et trop longtemps, le son faisant se retourner plusieurs clients.

Heureusement, aucun de leurs amis ne leur prêtaient attention en cet instant.

-Non, c'est pas un rencard, c'est juste que j'ai un… Ami, qui ne mange pas super bien, du style plats pré-cuisinés et du coup j'aimerai bien lui offrir un bon restau alors je me suis dit que-

-Quoi ?! Mais quelle horreur ! Bien-sûr je te réserve ça ! Hors de question qu'un de tes amis ne mange mal tant que je serai là ! Si tu veux je peux t'apprendre d'autres recettes aussi. Le coupa Sasha.

Eren sourit. Elle prenait vraiment la nourriture à cœur. Son amie l'aida à faire ses plans pour le sur-lendemain et s'éclipsa pour aller chercher leurs plats, donnant à Eren un ou deux papiers avec des recettes inscrites de chaque côté.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien, et ils furent bientôt tous de nouveau dans le froid d'octobre, souhaitant bon courage à leur amie et tandis qu'ils marchaient dans la rue, arrivant bientôt au croisement où ils devraient se séparer pour rentrer chez eux, Eren donna le signal à Annie en baillant avec trois doigts devant sa bouche. Celle-ci hocha la tête et attrapa Armin par le bras et ralentis la marche pour l'éloigner du groupe le plus possible jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de portée de voix. Et surtout d'oreilles. Eren fit signe aux autres de se rapprocher, et parla à voix basse en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention, Armin était quelqu'un de bien trop vif d'esprit pour ne rien remarquer, mais il comptait sur Annie pour le distraire au mieux, sachant pertinemment les sentiments que le petit blond lui portait.

-Vous avez prévenu tout le monde pour la semaine prochaine ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton mutin.

Jean hocha la tête et Conny les regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, clairement dans le brouillard.

-Hein ? Prévenus de quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu vois je t'avais dit qu'on ne pouvait rien lui dire, il aurait vendu la mèche à coup-sûr. Soupira Mikasa.

-On est le trois novembre samedi prochain, ça ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Dit Jean.

-Heu… Ok ?

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Armin andouille. Lâcha Eren en se massant le front de son index et son majeur.

-Ah oui ! Et alors c'est quoi le plan ? Répondit Conny.

-Putain mais ça fait un moment qu'on en parle ! Réveille-toi Conny ! S'exclama Jean.

L'intéressé lui tira la langue.

-Calmez-vous les filles. Annie doit probablement être en train de l'inviter pour une sortie samedi après-midi, ils feront leur vie, et le soir je lui enverrai un message pour lui dire de rentrer et d'emmener Annie, je trouverai une excuse. Et quand ils arriveront, bam, surprise ! Tu vois le tableau ? Expliqua Eren.

-Ok, ok, mais si jamais il ne veut pas passer l'aprèm' avec Annie ? Rétorqua Conny.

Les trois autres se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire et Conny n'eut pas le loisir de quémander des explications, le duo de blonds les rattrapant pour rentrer. Après-tout, il faisait trop froid pour traîner dehors. Eren et son colocataire finirent par arriver devant leur immeuble après avoir souhaité une bonne journée à leurs amis. Ils discutaient tranquillement et furent heureux de retrouver la chaleur de leur appartement. Eren se dirigea dans la cuisine pour faire couler du café en abandonnant son sac et ses vêtements chauds sur son passage. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir le placard du haut pour sortir des tasses qu'il sentit un objet percuter violemment son crâne, et lui fit rentrer la tête dans les épaules par réflexe. Il se retourna pour incendier Armin, mais ses mots moururent dans sa gorge en apercevant Levi dans son attirail de maniaque du ménage.

-Toi… Tu crois que tu peux entrer sans enlever tes chaussures dégueulasses et balancer tes affaires n'importe où ?

Eren se frotta l'arrière de la tête en retrouvant sa contenance.

-Heu ouais ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'habite ici… Je pense pas que tu puisses en dire autant.

Une veine apparu sur la tempe du plus vieux et il se rapprocha dangereusement du brun d'une démarche menaçante, un plumeau dans la main, braqué sur le torse de son voisin.

-Écoute gamin, la vie c'est pas un panier de fruits, pigé ? Encore une connerie comme ça qui franchit les bornes et tu peut dire adieu à quelques organes.

Un silence accueillit sa tirade, avant qu'Eren ne pouffe légèrement de rire.

-T'es aimable comme une porte de prison toi. Et ça veut rien dire.

Armin roula des yeux avant de quitter la pièce pour aller dans sa chambre, peu enclin à regarder un nouveau match entre ses deux presque-colocataires, demandant simplement à Eren de l'appeler quand le café sera prêt. Pour finir, Eren fut forcer de nettoyer toutes ses traces de pas et de ranger ses affaires sous le regard perçant de Levi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'abord ?

-Armin est parti après toi, il m'a enfermé sans le savoir.

Eren éclata de rire avant qu'il ne diminue. Armin n'avait pas l'air spécialement surpris de trouver leur voisin dans leur appartement. L'aurait-il enfermé tout en le sachant ? Non c'est stupide pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Le brun secoua la tête, il n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir inutilement là-dessus, c'était sûrement une erreur de la part de son meilleur-ami. Il soupira et se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer, rien ne valait un après-midi tranquille en pyjama. Il aurait bien fait un peu de sport cela-dit. L'adolescent fouilla dans ses tiroirs pour en sortir un jogging gris et un débardeur noir portant le logo du Bataillon. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se retourna et poussa un cri peu masculin. Levi était présentement couché par terre avec sa tête de blasé de l'enfer et frottait une tâche minuscule sur la moquette que le propriétaire des lieux n'avait jamais remarqué.

-Bordel Levi ! T'as prit des champis ou quoi ?

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et continua sa tâche tandis qu'Eren quittait la chambre d'un pas vexé, appelant Armin pour venir boire le café, ce qui rameuta le nettoyeur de moquette à vitesse Mach. Le brun soupira en sortant une tasse supplémentaire du placard, mais Levi l'arrêta.

-J'ai emmené la mienne, elle est au fond, là.

Eren haussa les sourcils tout en écarquillant les yeux. Depuis quand cet idiot avait ajouté son récipient aux autres sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? Et puis il était pas chez lui, merde ! Il obéit néanmoins, et attrapa une tasse parfaitement blanche avec écrit « _Your Tears_ » sur le devant. Le garçon ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, et tendit l'objet à son propriétaire, qui la remplit de café avant d'aller s'installer sur la canapé. Armin les rejoint et Eren lui demanda nonchalamment ce dont Annie et lui avaient parlé un peu plus tôt.

-Elle m'a invité à sortir samedi après-midi.

-Ha ! C'est elle qui a fait le premier pas alors.

-Qu-quoi ? N'importe quoi, c'est pas un rendez-vous, on va juste… Traîner ensembles, je pense pas qu'il y ai quelque chose de prévu… Ou de concret. Se défendit lamentablement Armin en rougissant.

Le brun lâcha un « Mm-mmh. » traînant et significatif en faisant agitant les sourcils de haut en bas. Armin secoua la tête et s'enfuit de nouveau dans sa chambre en grognant, Eren le regarda, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'il ai disparu du couloir. Il alla ensuite rejoindre Levi, qui s'était départi de sa tenue de combat contre la poussière et la saleté. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, Eren était perdu dans ses pensées, et il ne savait pas comment poser la question à son voisin. Il repensa à Annie, qui n'avait pas tourné autour du pot pour lui parler de la raison de son amitié avec Mikasa, et décida de se jeter à l'eau. De but-en-blanc, il demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire Petra ?

Levi tourna la tête dans sa direction si vite que sa nuque craqua légèrement, ses yeux se firent immédiatement hantés et distants, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Répondit-il d'un souffle.

Les yeux de l'adolescent restèrent incroyablement sérieux et intenses, résolument plantés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

-Quand tu as fait ta crise dans les escaliers, on en a jamais reparlé, et tu as dit ce mot. Petra. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? À quoi tu pensais cette fois-là ?

Levi le fixa de longues secondes, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi répondre. L'ex-Caporal était en pleine hésitation. De nombreux sentiments négatifs s'étaient bousculés à l'intérieur de lui au moment où il avait entendu le nom, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler maintenant. Pourtant en y réfléchissant, il se disait que ce ne serait jamais le bon moment, car aucune circonstances n'était réellement propice pour ce genre de révélation. Ses habitudes et son instinct lui hurlaient de se taire et de repousser Eren, mais sa raison fondait comme un glaçon dans un four lorsqu'il regardait dans les yeux du brun. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien faire s'il se confiait ? Pouvait-il réellement prononcer ces mots sans flancher ? Il soupira lourdement, mais fut content que son voisin lui laisse le temps de la réflexion.

-Ce n'est pas quoi, mais qui. Petra était une fille de mon escouade. D'autres questions ?

Eren ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, il savait que c'était un discussion sérieuse à propos du passé de l'adulte, et que celui-ci n'était pas vraiment mordu de ce genre de conversations. Mais il avait espérer qu'il lui en dise plus.

-C'était quoi la chanson que tu chantais ? Tu disais que tu n'arrivais pas à te la sortir de la tête.

Levi blêmit et détourna le regard un moment. Le silence s'installa et l'adolescent crut qu'il n'allait jamais lui répondre. Lorsque l'ex-Caporal se tourna enfin de nouveau vers lui, son visage était plus triste et fatigué que jamais, et pendant un instant Eren crut qu'il allait se briser en mille morceaux, là, dans son salon.

-C'était sa chanson préférée, et c'était celle qu'elle avait choisit.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils, et encouragea son ami à continuer en penchant la tête dans sa direction.

-C'est la chanson qui passait le jour de son enterrement.

La respiration d'Eren se coupa momentanément, ses yeux s'écarquillant sous la vague gelée qui se déversa en lui lorsque la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir à tous! J'espère que vous allez bien. On se retrouve pour le chapitre six d'Aspirine. Le prochain ne devrait pas tarder non plus et pour ceux qui s'inquiéteraient, ce chapitre ne comportera que peu d'interactions avec les autres personnages et se concentre sur Eren et Levi mais ne vous affolez pas, vous allez revoir tout le monde dans le prochain.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine mes petites plantes, prenez soin de vous!**

* * *

-Elle… Elle est morte ?

-Oui.

-Et les autres ?

-Aussi.

-Tous ?

Levi hocha positivement la tête. Eren déglutit difficilement. Il comprenait mieux. Voilà ce qui rongeait son voisin et le poussait à se noyer dans l'alcool. L'ex-Caporal avait parlé de ses échecs, c'était sûrement lié. Se sentait-il responsable de ce qui était arrivé à ses subordonnés ? Eren ne pourrait en être sûr que lorsqu'il l'entendrait de la bouche de son vis-à-vis, mais il se voyait mal poser la question maintenant, pas alors que Levi semblait sur le point de s'écrouler autant physiquement que mentalement. Pourtant l'adolescent brûlait d'en savoir plus. Que devait -il faire, ou dire ? Il n'était personne, il ne pouvait pas apaiser ses tourments sans connaître toute l'histoire. En réalité, ce n'était pas ce dont Levi avait besoin, il ne voulait pas d'un psychologue ou quoi-que-ce-soit, il ne savait pas lui-même ce qui était nécessaire à son rétablissement, mais sûrement pas d'un discours d'Eren pour l'aider à garder la face et à se remettre dans le droit chemin. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, celui-ci changea de sujet, il aurait le temps de lui demander plus de précisions plus tard.

-Tu veux faire quelque chose là maintenant ?

Si Levi fut soulagé de ce changement de ton dans cette atmosphère pesante, il n'en montra rien. Il réfléchit. De quoi avait-il envie là tout de suite ? D'un remède contre la dépression ? Qu'on lui rende ses recrues ? _Soit pas con, Ackerman_. Ah, tout ça lui donnait envie de taper sur quelque chose.

-On peut aller à la salle de sport.

Le visage de l'adolescent reprit des couleurs, et son sourire fit son grand retour sur ses lèvres.

-J'y pense, le soir du bal de l'armée j'ai eu du mal à te prendre tes clés, et je me suis dit que tu étais bien entraîné, et que tu n'avais pas usurpé ton titre de Caporal. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'entraîner un peu, si ça te dis. Je ne suis pas un aussi combattant que Mikasa, mais je me défend, tu pourrais m'apprendre un truc ou deux.

Levi eut presque envie de sourire. Presque. Se défouler avec Eren était peut-être une solution pour le moment, et puis ça lui donnait l'occasion de le réprimander et de le faire bosser, et Levi aimait être celui qui donne les ordres. Il allait faire suer le corps de ce mec. Pourquoi chaque phrase à laquelle il pensait était plus tendancieuse que la précédente ? Ils finirent par se donner rendez-vous devant leurs portes dans cinq minutes, le temps de prendre des vêtements de rechange et des affaires dont ils auraient besoin. Eren alerta Armin qu'il partait, et suivit Levi en souriant. Le plus âgé les emmena jusqu'à une salle de sport visiblement peu fréquentée, et entrèrent grâce au badge de Levi, qui salua la fille de l'accueil d'un signe de tête. Eren fut étonné qu'elle ne vérifie pas qu'il ait un abonnement. Ils étaient déjà en tenue, et ils se dirigèrent vers un emplacement au fond de la pièce recouvert de tapis qui était désert.

La salle était remplie d'appareils pour s'exercer, certains qu'Eren n'avait jamais vu, et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ils pouvaient bien servir. Il commença à s'étirer et il faillit s'étrangler de rire lorsqu'il remarqua le regard que Levi lui lança lorsqu'il se laissa glisser au sol dans un grand écart parfait. Il avait l'air d'un loup affamé. Le brun ne s'en soucia pas plus et passa les bras derrière sa tête avant de faire tourner ses hanches de chaque côté avec une souplesse déconcertante. Levi lui montra quelques étirements et échauffement qui étaient bien plus efficaces que certains appris à l'Académie.

Les deux garçons étaient visiblement heureux de se retrouver là, Levi donnant des conseils à Eren et s'envoyant mutuellement des piques, tentant de se donner des coups.

-Ok Jäger, c'est maintenant que le véritable entraînement commence. Tu vas m'attaquer, et je jugerai ton niveau avant de décider de ce que je pourrais t'apprendre. Ne te retient pas, je pourrai te battre avec les mains et les pieds attachés et les yeux fermés. Je pourrai te tuer seulement avec mes dents alors vas-y à fond.

-Ha, je vais te les faire ravaler, tes dents.

La détermination et l'esprit de compétition qui brûlaient dans les yeux d'Eren firent frémir Levi d'anticipation. Il avait hâte de voir ce que le garnement valait, grande gueule comme il était, il n'avait pas intérêt à le décevoir. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se mettre en garde, et regarda Eren faire deux pas sur le côté. Joli jeux de jambes. Jolies jambes.

Le brun se lança en avant, seulement pour se déporter sur la droite au dernier moment et passer derrière Levi, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle rapidité, le faisant esquisser un faible sourire. L'adolescent savait qu'il n'était pas de taille à l'attaquer de front, et jouait la sûreté, ce qui dans ce cas était la meilleure solution. Eren tenta de lui donner un coup de pied à l'arrière du genou pour le faire plier et tomber en avant, mais Levi était plus vif et évita aisément le coup, se retournant pour parer la salve de coup de poings que le plus jeune lui envoya, déviant ses bras. Il vit une ouverture sur le flanc et lança un coup de coude qui fut stoppé par le genou qu'Eren. Pas autant sans défenses qu'il le pensait, mais cette diversion lui permit de lui lancer un uppercut du gauche en retenant sa force, ne voulant pas que son compagnon ait le visage abîmé, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'endommager un faciès aussi agréable à regarder après tout.

Eren recula de trois pas après l'impact, son visage projeté vers le haut et son corps en arrière. Levi en profita pour lui lancer un coup de pied à la hauteur de son visage, ce qui surpris le brun. Comment un être aussi petit avait réussi à lancer sa jambe aussi haut ? Il eut juste le temps de lever les mains pour bloquer avec ses deux avant-bras, qui eurent du mal à encaisser la force monstre de l'homme qui reprenait déjà une position offensive. Eren esquiva un coup de genou, puis se baissa jusqu'au sol, évitant un coup de poing et saisissant sa chance de balayer Levi d'une jambe. Celui-ci sauta par-dessus et se lança au sol de toutes ses forces pour écraser la cage thoracique de son adversaire avec le coude. Eren roula sur le côté, et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent au sol, côte à côte. L'adolescent lança un coup de poing que Levi bloqua et sa jambe échoua entre celles du jeune homme, stoppant son attaque. Levi se redressa pour lui lancer un coup de poing de sa main libre, l'autre soutenant son poids. Il manqua le brun de justesse, et pendant un moment il se dit qu'Eren aurait sûrement peur de lui s'il continuait à le malmener de la sorte. Il ne l'avait pas encore mis au tapis pour le moment, mais l'agressivité de ses coups devaient porter à confusion, il ne voulait pas blesser l'adolescent pour autant.

Seulement lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, Levi ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux devant le spectacle. Eren avait un grand sourire, presque carnassier. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que du feu liquide, intenses et déstabilisants. Il aimait ça, il s'amusait, tout comme Levi. Celui-ci se pencha jusqu'à ce que leurs nez ne soient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, comme attiré par les iris du garçon plein de vie qui haletait légèrement sous lui. Eren était définitivement quelque chose d'autre.

Celui-ci profita du moment de distraction et approcha son visage encore plus, en même temps qu'il concentrait toute sa force pour soulever Levi avec lui et inverser les positions.

-J'ai gagné ! S'exclama-t-il.

Levi tiqua et lui asséna un coup de genou dans les côtes si puissant qu'Eren se plia en deux de douleur et l'ex-Caporal se défit de son emprise pour glisser sur le côté, attraper son bras et le lui tordre dans le dos, bloquant ses jambes avec les siennes.

-J'ai pas bien entendu. Tu as quoi ?

Le jeune homme grogna et tenta de se débattre pour lui échapper, mais Levi était trop fort et maintenait sa prise trop solidement. Eren chercha un moyen de se défaire de cette mauvaise situation. Qu'est-ce que Mikasa et Annie lui avaient apprit ? Le style de combat d'Annie était différent des autres, peut-être allait-il s'en sortir s'il arrivait à surprendre Levi. Armin lui avait souvent dit que s'il voulait absolument gagner, il pouvait tenter de déstabiliser l'adversaire psychologiquement, mais il ne connaissait rien de Levi, et il était certain que s'il l'énervait pour de bon, il serait un homme mort. Le sujet de son Escouade était hors-de-question. Restait une chose…

-Ah, Levi ! Une toile d'araignée est en train de te tomber sur les cheveux !

-Hein ?

Celui-ci releva la tête et relâcha légèrement Eren, il ne pourrait supporter d'être sali par une foutue toile qui tombait du plafond. L'adolescent se permit un sourire en coin et saisit l'opportunité pour dégager son bras et rouler sur le côté, lançant un coup de pied à Levi qui eut juste le temps de se mettre sur les genoux et de bloquer l'attaque avant de se relever. De nouveau debout et face à face, Levi toisa son compagnon d'un air mauvais.

-Tch, t'as faillis m'avoir petite ordure.

-Merci, merci. Allez- amènes-toi Captain Maniaque. Le défia Eren en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le regard de Levi se fixa un instant sur sa main bandée. Il était certain que s'il appuyait dessus ça lui donnerait un avantage. Mais bon il pouvait largement démolir cet imbécile de gosse en quelques mouvements sans utiliser ce genre de stratégie. Il s'était retenu jusque-là, il avait envie de jouer encore, il n'avait pas ressenti toutes ces sensations depuis trop longtemps, et il devait reconnaître qu'Eren le divertissait mieux que la plupart des gens avec qui il s'était entraîné. L'adolescent prit alors une position défensive, les mains près du visage que Levi n'avait jamais vue. Et en plus de ça il lui réservait des surprises ? C'était définitivement son anniversaire pensa Levi. Très bien, il allait le ménager encore un peu, puis mettrait fin au combat quand il serait las. _Pas mal_. Et il se lança sur le brun avec une vitesse terrifiante.

XxXxXxX

Armin ne fut pas surpris de retrouver Levi encore sur le canapé en sortant de sa chambre, l'adulte lisant le journal du jour allongé sur les coussins, la tête à l'envers au bout du meuble. Il passa près d'Eren et le regarda avec curiosité.

-Pourquoi tu touilles dans cette casserole ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Ben il y a pas de sauce…

Le brun jura avant de se rendre compte qu'effectivement, cela ne servait à rien de touiller son riz blanc sans ajouter la sauce et les ingrédients, le risotto n'allant pas se former tout seul. Armin sourit en s'adossant contre le frigo.

-Ça va Eren ?

-Ah, t'en fais pas, je suis juste un peu fatigué, Levi m'a démonté le boule. Soupira Eren en touchant son dos endolori.

Tout ses muscles le faisaient souffrir et son corps le lançait. Au final, il n'avait pas fait long feu contre l'ex-Caporal qui s'était fait une joie de le réduire en miettes pendant leur entraînement, et n'avait ensuite pas montré le moindre signe d'épuisement ou d'inconfort, alors que l'adolescent n'était plus qu'un tas de chairs agonisant sur le plancher. Eren se perdit un moment dans ses pensées, et lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder son colocataire, celui-ci avait une expression des plus étranges. Comme s'il venait d'avaler un citron et se faire renverser un seau d'eau glacé sur le crâne au même moment.

-Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Levi t'as… _Quoi_ ? Alors ça y est vous vous êtes sautés dessus ?

-Bah j'ai juste proposé ça pour lui changer les idées, mais au final c'était plus physique que je pensais, le bougre a de la force !

-Je sais pas vraiment si je veux entendre ça…

-J'ai tenu moins longtemps qu'avec Annie ou Mikasa. Je me demande d'ailleurs qui gagnerait entre-

-Wow wow wow, attends une seconde là ! Le coupa Armin.

Les deux garçons se toisèrent un moment sans comprendre, les mains du blond entre eux en un geste désespéré pour le faire taire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Levi au juste ?

Eren sembla déstabilisé que son ami qui d'habitude était le plus vif de tous lui pose cette question.

-Et bien, on est allés à la salle de sport et on s'est entraînés ! Levi se bat vraiment bien pour un vioc !

Un « _J'tentends p'tit con !_ » retentit depuis le canapé, mais aucun des deux amis n'y fit attention. Les jambes d'Armin faillirent le lâcher. Ils ne s'étaient pas compris du tout. Le blond avait cru qu'ils avaient couché ensembles, il pensait vraiment que ça arriverait à un moment ou a un autre mais visiblement il y avait encore du chemin à faire et les deux autres nouilles avaient les yeux ailleurs que dans leurs orbites apparemment. Bon après tout, c'était normal de ne pas précipiter les choses mais pour Armin, c'était évident. Il ne connaissait pas Levi même s'il avait un peu abordé le sujet avec Erwin, en revanche il connaissait son meilleur-ami sur le bout des doigts, et il était tellement différent avec l'ex-Caporal… Il était lui-même, mais plus doux et attentionné par moments, laissant Levi faire ce qu'il voulait ou s'incruster dans leur vie comme bon lui semblait. Il avait ce regard… Cette flamme dans les yeux. Il était plus énergique et souriait souvent.

Ces deux-là s'entendaient parfaitement bien.

Armin haussa les épaules et rejoint Levi près de la table basse, une bouteille et deux verres à pieds sous le bras, allumant la télé pour se vider la tête après le travail qu'il venait d'achever. Le blond réfléchissait de plus en plus à ce que lui avait dit Erwin à propos du Service du Bataillon qui regroupait les recherches et les scientifiques. Le Commandant l'avait appelé il y avait deux jours pour prendre des nouvelles de Levi sachant qu'il était plus souvent chez eux qu'ailleurs, et il lui avait dit une nouvelle fois qu'ils auraient bien besoin de gens comme Armin qui pouvaient mettre au point des stratégies brillantes. Armin ne pensait pas être à la hauteur, mais la pensée de travailler avec les génies du Bataillon était plutôt tentante.

Le petit blond tourna la tête pour jeter un regard à Levi, qui n'avait pas bougé mais avait abandonné son journal sur son torse, le haut de la page recouvrant le bas de son visage, jusqu'à son nez. Il était totalement bloqué sur Eren qui cuisinait un peu plus loin ce qui arracha un soupir à Armin.

-Ta tête va enfler.

Les yeux bleus-gris de Levi furent sur lui en moins d'une seconde, et il grommela quelque chose dans le papier puis s'aida de ses jambes pour se tirer sur le canapé, remettant sa tête droite. Armin lui tendit un tire-bouchon et l'adulte ouvrit la bouteille de vin avant de leur servir un verre chacun. Ils trinquèrent et burent une gorgée avant qu'Eren ne les rejoignent avec une bière, laissant son plat mijoter. Un mercredi soir normal en somme.

XxXxXxX

Le surlendemain, Eren attendait devant le restaurant où il avait donné rendez-vous à Levi, habillé de son long et lourd manteau kaki à fourrure, une écharpe jaune pastel enroulée autour du cou, nouée sur sa nuque. Le regard perdu sur son téléphone, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochèrent de lui avant de sentir une grande tape dans le dos et il se retourna pour observer Sasha, qui le regardait avec une expression trop amusée au goût de son ami.

-J'ai réussi à te prendre la table du fond où il n'y a généralement pas grand monde, c'est la mieux placée et la plus romantique ! Couina la jeune femme.

-Mais puisque je te dis que c'est pas un rencard ! S'égosilla le brun en retour.

-Rho allez, ne me la fait pas à moi, Eren. C'est vrai on se connaît depuis longtemps toi et moi. Sérieusement, c'est pas juste une connaissance n'est-ce pas ?

-Sors de ma vue. Grinça Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

Sasha éclata de rire et lui donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule avant de rentrer dans le restaurant pour continuer son travail. Eren était plutôt proche de ses amis, mais il ne savait pas si le sujet « Levi » était quelque chose qu'il pouvait aborder comme ça, avec n'importe lequel d'entre-eux. Armin avait tout vu depuis le premier rang, et il comprenait ce qu'il se passait selon Eren. Mais pour les autres, c'était un peu plus compliqué de se livrer. Sauraient-ils jauger de la délicatesse et des nuances qu'il y avait dans sa relation avec le plus âgé ? Eren ne savait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient, connaissances, amis, voisins tout ça sans compter les moments de flirts qu'ils s'autorisaient parfois. Mais des gens comme ses amis voudraient qu'il mette un mot sur leur relation. Qu'il le mette dans une case pour qu'ils puissent comprendre et l'adolescent n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était, mais il n'était pas stupide pour autant, il savait que Levi lui plaisait et que malgré son caractère bougon et ses habitudes toxiques, Eren lui trouvait tout un tas de qualités qui le tiraient dans sa direction comme une force magnétique.

De toute façon, quand bien même Levi lui trouverait un peu d'intérêt, il ne savait pas ce que l'autre pensait, et le brun se donnait sûrement de faux-espoirs. Il espérait quelque chose ? Eren soupira. Depuis quand Levi était son problème le plus important ? Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde de vue son but. Il devait intégrer le Bataillon. L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre de sa colère, il se devait de venger ses parents et il comptait bien le faire dans les règles. N'ayant personne de précis à blâmer, il fallait qu'il extermine tous ceux qui avaient une connexion de près ou de loin avec ces enfoirés qui avaient fait sauter cet hôpital lorsqu'il était plus jeune. Ils avaient brisé trop de vies.

-Il a intérêt à être bon ton restaurant.

Eren tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Levi, qui venait d'apparaître sur sa gauche. L'homme portait un long impair gris cintré fermé de haut en bas ainsi que des gants en cuir noirs et une légère écharpe de la même couleur. De la buée s'échappait de ses lèvres lorsqu'il respirait, et le soleil derrière-lui faisait un halo autour de sa personne, la gorge d'Eren s'asséchant légèrement.

-Le meilleur je t'assure.

Les deux compères entrèrent dans l'établissement et furent rapidement pris en charge par un serveur qui les mena à leur table après les avoir débarrassés de leurs manteaux. Eren sourit et fit des signes de la main à quelques clients réguliers qu'il avait souvent vus, faisant lui-même partie des habitués. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de restaurant que des étudiants pouvaient s'offrir plusieurs fois en un mois, mais Sasha arrivait toujours à leur obtenir des prix au rabais ou des repas gratuits quand le patron était d'humeur. Elle était sa meilleure employée après-tout et Eren soupçonnais le propriétaire d'avoir un petit faible pour son amie.

Ils s'installèrent à leur table et l'adolescent ne put retenir un sourire blasé en voyant Levi satisfait de la propreté des lieux. Le monstre du ménage frappait encore une fois. On leur apporta la carte et le serveur leur annonça le plat du jour avant de repartir pour les laisser faire leur choix. Le regard d'Eren dérivait toujours sur son vis-à-vis plutôt que sur la carte. Levi était en train de scanner les différents choix qui s'offraient à lui en se mordillant le pouce, et bien qu'étant vêtu et coiffé comme d'ordinaire, l'étudiant ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérobée, caché derrière son menu. Levi portait une chemise blanche immaculée ainsi qu'un foulard de la même couleur qu'Eren l'avait souvent vu nouer autour de son cou. Il aimerait bien essayer de faire le nœud. Toute cette blancheur lui faisait mal aux yeux, à croire que Levi faisait sa lessive avec un kilo de blanchissant à chaque machine. Ça allait plutôt bien avec la pâleur de sa peau et donnait un contraste avec ses cheveux corbeaux agréable à regarder. En somme Levi était beau. Eren sentit ses joues se réchauffer et il plongea le nez dans la carte pour le cacher. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire ?

-Et un étudiant fauché dans ton genre peut s'offrir ce genre d'endroit ? Demanda Levi en le transperçant de ses yeux d'acier.

-Tu cherches la merde ?

-Toujours.

-C'est gratuit pour nous, alors prends ce que tu veux. Soupira Eren, abandonnant la partie.

Malheureusement pour lui, Levi n'était pas du genre à se démonter et enchérit, une de leur bagarres verbales habituelles ne tardant pas à pointer le bout de son nez. Pour une fois qu'Eren avait cherché à être mature… Tant pis, si le petit vieux le cherchait il allait le trouver. L'adolescent oubliait beaucoup de chose lorsqu'il se trouvait en présence de son voisin. Notamment qu'ils étaient actuellement dans un restaurant chic et entouré d'autres personnes qui les regardaient étrangement.

-Si t'étais pas arrivé dans mon dos comme un stalker j'aurai sûrement pas renversé toute cette vaisselle !

-Et si la vaisselle avait été rangée tu l'aurais pas renversée du tout !

-Ahem… Vous avez choisit ?

Les deux clients se tournèrent d'un même geste vers le serveur qui au vu de l'eau et du pain sur la table, devait être là depuis un moment. Il avait une expression gênée sur le visage, et avait comprit qu'il ne devait pas les regarder dans les yeux. Eren et Levi se lâchèrent les mains, en train de se pousser au-dessus de la table et l'adolescent parla en premier.

-Un steak saignant pour moi et un cramé pour Monsieur Désagréable.

Levi lui lança un coup de pied et ils se toisèrent de nouveau d'un air mauvais. Le serveur soupira avant de repartir en murmurant un « Je vais chercher Sasha. » Peu de temps après la jeune femme arriva, tout sourire et Eren leva les yeux au plafond en la voyant lorgner Levi de haut en bas.

-Vous avez fait peur à mon collègue on dirait. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera ? Non, non, ne me dîtes rien ! Pour toi Eren, l'entrecôte de bœuf avec gratin dauphinois, et pour vous… Menu du jour, le saumon aux poireaux et au vin blanc avec du riz ?

Eren pouffa devant le visage consterné de Levi. Évidemment, elle avait juste. C'était peut-être le seul talent de Sasha dans la vie, et elle le mettait à profit. Eren baissa un instant les yeux. Sasha faisait partie des gens à qui il ne pourrait pas expliquer qui était Levi pour lui, il avait déjà du mal à le savoir lui-même, comment aurait-il pu tout raconter à son amie ?

-Je vous amène ça tout de suite. Que désireriez-vous boire ? Je vous apporte la carte des vins ?

-Juste de l'eau, c'est bien. Répondit Levi, ce qui fit relever le nez à l'adolescent.

Sasha acquiesça et emporta leurs menus avant de prendre la direction de la cuisine. L'étudiant aurait pensé que l'ex-Caporal aurait prit du vin pour accompagner son plat. Le regard dur de Levi lui fit ravaler ses paroles. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est alcoolique qu'on en profite pour boire à chaque tournant dans son cas, et Eren avait l'impression qu'il devait s'excuser, comme si Levi avait comprit le fond de sa pensée. Il pouvait courir pour des excuses, ce n'était pas sa faute si c'était l'image qu'il renvoyait.

Comme d'habitude Levi n'était pas particulièrement loquace, et l'adolescent dû se débrouiller pour garder l'ambiance plus chaude que le temps dehors. Seulement aujourd'hui ils ne semblaient pas être d'humeur ni l'un ni l'autre et la discussion restait minime. Levi s'en fichait pas mal, être en présence d'Eren qui resplendissait toujours comme un soleil lui suffisait. Est-ce qu'il venait sincèrement de penser ça ? _Oh Seigneur_. Il plongea son regard dans celui du brun qui était en train de babiller sur un sujet quelconque, Levi n'y faisait pas attention, et Eren éclata de rire au même moment, probablement à cause de quelque chose qui se passait dans son histoire. Oui, il était bien quand ils étaient ensembles.

Leurs plats mirent un moment à arriver, mais Levi ne fut pas mécontent de l'attente lorsqu'il eut sous les yeux une assiette avec une présentation impeccable et alléchante. Ils se souhaitèrent un bon appétit, et l'adulte crut fondre sur place. C'était tout bonnement délicieux, parfaitement relevé, les ingrédients se mariant à la perfection. Cela faisait des lustres que Levi n'avait pas goûté à un aussi bon repas, et il en était presque triste en un sens.

Premièrement parce que maintenant qu'il avait mangé une aussi bonne nourriture, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retourner aux plats tout préparés sans saveurs qu'il ingurgitait depuis des mois. Il était habitué aux vivres de l'armée lorsqu'ils partaient en mission, mais il était plutôt rare qu'ils en aient réellement besoin, n'effectuant jamais de travaux qui leur demandaient de rester au même endroit trop longtemps. Et deuxièmement parce que depuis qu'il avait abandonné après avoir tout perdu une seconde fois, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de simplement partager un repas avec ses amis ou même de tenter de cuisiner lui-même. En un instant, il prit conscience que son alimentation déplorable n'était pas si dérisoire.

Il resta là, la fourchette en l'air les yeux fixés dans le vide avant de regarder Eren d'un air choqué, celui-ci ne faisant pas attention, occupé à dévorer le contenu de sa propre assiette. Est-ce que c'était son but depuis le début ? Est-ce qu'il cherchait à lui faire prendre goût aux bonnes choses pour qu'il puisse reprendre pieds sur son niveau d'hygiène de vie ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait invité à dîner lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés à la supérette la première fois pour préparer le terrain ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Seul Erwin ou Armin auraient pensé à un truc pareil, Eren était plus du genre à foncer dans le tas que de réfléchir aussi loin. Ce serait un hasard ?

Soudain Eren se pencha légèrement en avant et tenta d'attraper un bout de saumon de son assiette. Si ce gamin croyait qu'il pouvait lui voler aisément la nourriture des anges, il se trompait lourdement. Levi, aussi vif qu'un fauve allait lui planter sa fourchette sur la main avant de se rendre compte que c'était celle qui était toujours entourée de bandages. Au dernier moment il dévia son geste pour simplement écarter la fourchette du plus jeune sans lui faire mal. Qu'avait-il donc à cette fichue main ?

-Retente encore une fois et je t'arrache les ongles morveux.

-J'en déduis que c'est bon ?

-C'est pas mal.

Eren pouffa derrière sa main. Levi adorait clairement l'expérience culinaire vu son visage. N'importe qui aurait pu penser qu'il ne ressentait rien, exposant son masque d'indifférence caractéristique. Mais Eren savait déchiffrer ses expressions maintenant, et à l'instant où il avait prit sa première bouchée, le brun était persuadé que le plus âgé aurait pu gémir de plaisir sans retenue. Eren ne put freiner son imagination qui peint immédiatement un Levi faisant exactement ce à quoi il avait pensé et s'étouffa presque dans son verre d'eau. L'objet de son manque d'oxygène lui lança un regard inquiet et le brun lui fit signe que tout allait bien en se reprenant.

Ils terminèrent leurs assiettes et Sasha qui avait sûrement été désignée pour s'occuper de leur table revint pour débarrasser et leur donner la carte des desserts. Levi ne s'y connaissait pas plus en desserts qu'en plats et choisit donc la même chose qu'Eren. Il regarda le résultat d'un œil étrange et critique. C'était un genre de boule de spaghettis marrons avec de la chantilly sur le dessus et une meringue écrasée en-dessous, accompagné d'une boule de glace à la vanille. Eren attaqua sans remarquer le scepticisme de son vis-à-vis.

-Eren… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

-Mmh ? Et ben, une torche aux marrons. C'est super bon, goûte.

À la surprise de Levi, Eren prit une cuillère de son propre gâteau et la tendit près du visage de Levi. Pfff il se croyait où cet imbécile ? Comme s'il allait mettre une cuillère qui était déjà passée par la bouche d'Eren dans la sienne. Le goût sucré du marron frais emplit ses papilles et le brun avait raison, c'était plutôt pas mal. Et puis il lança un regard horrifié à l'adolescent qui souriait et reprenait son dessert comme si de rien n'était. Levi mit une main sur sa bouche. Est-ce qu'il venait de… Il sentit la pointe de ses oreilles rougir. Cette réaction était étrange, mais pas plus bizarre que le fait qu'il ai mit cette foutue cuillère dans sa bouche s'en même s'en rendre compte.

Il décida de ne pas rester bloqué là-dessus et mangea son dessert. Ils commandèrent des cafés et peu après, se retrouvèrent de nouveau dehors, Sasha et Eren se disant au-revoir.

-Vous avez aimé le repas ?

-C'était excellent comme toujours, merci Sasha je te revaudrai ça.

Sasha lui sourit et finalement, ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se revoir le lendemain.

-Il se passe quoi demain ? Demanda Levi en marchant.

-C'est l'anniversaire d'Armin, on lui fait une surprise.

-Super, vous allez faire du bruit et m'empêcher de pioncer tranquille.

-Bah t'as qu'à venir si c'est ça qui t'inquiète.

Levi le considéra un moment, comme s'il avait rêvé la dernière phrase. Eren venait sérieusement de l'inviter à une fête d'adolescents comme s'il était son pote ? Après tout, ça pourrait être intéressant.

-Et je risque pas de casser l'ambiance ?

-Avec ton caractère de cochon, si, mais tu fais comme tu veux t'es juste à côté alors tu peux partir et venir quand t'en as envie. Emmènes Erwin et Hanji si ça te rassure.

-J'ai pas besoin d'eux pour me rassurer abruti.

Levi se fit la note mentale de leur envoyer un message plus tard pour leur demander s'ils étaient disponibles, n'ayant pas envie de passer la soirée avec seulement des jeunes avec une dizaine d'années d'écart de lui. Ils continuèrent à marcher en direction de leur immeuble pour rentrer chez eux.

Tout était calme, il n'y avait pratiquement personne dehors, et c'était comme si le temps était figé dans la glace, le paysage recouvert de neige. Eren avait tellement envie de lancer une boule de neige sur son voisin mais il se dit qu'il tenait encore un peu à la vie et garderait ça pour plus tard. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler Levi des yeux. Il n'avait pas arrêté de cogiter sur la façon dont il pourrait lui demander plus d'informations sur ce qui était arrivé pour qu'il quitte le Bataillon, mais rien n'était satisfaisant. Il avait hésité longuement au restaurant, puis avait conclut qu'avoir ce genre de conversation dans un lieu public n'était pas très adapté.

Son cerveau se mit à tourner à mille à l'heure. Devait-il le faire ? Il avait toujours été franc jusqu'à maintenant, voir même un peu trop parfois, et agissait souvent sur un coup de tête. Alors pourquoi changer maintenant ? Peut-être qu'il aurait de la chance et que Levi serait dans l'humeur. Sur le chemin, Eren ne tint plus, et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, sans savoir la tournure que cela allait prendre.

-Comment est-ce que ton escouade a perdu la vie ? Il y a eu un accident pendant une mission ?

Levi s'arrêta soudainement et lança un regard noir à son compagnon qui stoppa ses pas à son tour, attendant une réponse avec un sérieux religieux. Maintenant qu'il voyait l'expression meurtrière de Levi, il se dit qu'il aurait sûrement dû demander une chose pareille avec plus de tact et pas dans un moment aussi lambda. Mais Eren n'avait jamais été très doué avec les mots ou pour reconnaître quand une opportunité de conversation se présentait ou non.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais te le dire ?

Le ton dur et froid du plus vieux eut pour résultat de tendre les muscles d'Eren d'appréhension.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Tch. Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire si tu veux jouer à ça.

-Tu… Tu peux me faire confiance, qu'est-ce que ça changera si je le sais ?

Des flashs revinrent hanter les yeux de l'ex-Caporal. Du sang sur le corps frêle et sans vie de Petra, Auruo dans la chambre d'hôpital, brûlé au troisième degré et ne pouvant plus parler, ses yeux morts et vitreux. Un sentiment glacé prit possession de son cœur lorsqu'il se revit devant la tombe de Gunther en plein soleil, et il crut que ses jambes allaient le lâcher lorsqu'il repensa à toute l'horreur de ces jours maudits. Ils n'avaient rien retrouvé d'Eld, et les imaginer en train de sourire, tous bien vivants, faisait trop mal. Levi se remémora les paroles de ses amis ou de ses collègues, les mines désolées et tristes des infirmiers et personnel soignant, la pitié ou l'indifférence qu'il lisait dans la gestuelle des autres et pire que tout, il se rappela du bruit assourdissant d'une explosion et du sol qui tremblait.

-Fous-moi la paix, t'auras pas un mot là-dessus. Asséna Levi sans se soucier de ce qu'Eren pouvait penser, aveuglé par ses souvenirs douloureux.

-Donc tu me fais pas confiance. En fait tu veux pas avancer, tu veux rester là à te complaire dans la misère.

Vraiment, Eren devrait réfléchir avant de parler, mais il comprit vite que son voisin était au même niveau sur l'usage de ses mots.

-Non, je te fais pas confiance. Et puis qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi hein ? Tu veux me faire un beau discours philosophique sur le deuil ou ce genre de connerie ? C'est bon, je connais, on m'a tout sorti, les phrases bateau et toutes ces merdes. J'ai tout entendu, je connais tout par cœur. Alors viens pas m'emmerder toi aussi. Un gamin comme toi ne comprendra jamais ma douleur. Personne ne le peut encore moins un gosse qu'a jamais rien perdu et qui se tape juste un syndrome du sauveur ou je sais pas quoi.

Levi s'attendait à ce qu'Eren lui réponde avec colère ou ne l'envoie carrément balader, mais un silence tendu s'installa. Il lança un regard à son voisin qui avait le visage dirigé vers le sol, ses cheveux lui tombant devant les yeux. Il se remit à marcher.

-C'est bon j'ai compris. Désolé t'as raison, je peux pas t'aider. Au-revoir, Levi.

Et sur ce, il continua sa route en laissant Levi se mordre la lèvre inférieure avec force derrière-lui. Pourquoi avait-il dit toutes ces choses ? _N_ _e t'en vas pas_. Il avait senti la colère et un sentiment de rejet monter si vite, comme si une vague l'avait soudainement submergé sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Il avait succombé à sa pulsion et avait blessé Eren sans même se retenir. Il était capable de faire encore pire, c'était certain. Sur le moment, il hésita. Peut-être devait-il le laisser partir… Mais le voir s'éloigner de la sorte lui tordait les entrailles douloureusement. Levi ne devait pas le laisser partir, il ne pouvait pas. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et se donna de légères tapes avant de se mettre à courir pour rattraper l'adolescent.

-Eren ! Attends !

Le garçon ne l'écouta pas et tourna à un angle de rue, Levi arrivant dans son dos. Il réussit à lui attraper une épaule et à le faire se tourner vers lui. La moue du jeune homme fendit se qui restait du cœur de Levi, et il s'en voulu d'avoir été celui qui avait fait apparaître une telle expression sur son magnifique visage. L'adulte se débrouillait mieux avec des armes que des mots, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'une lame aurait eu le même effet, sinon moins tranchante.

-Eren… Je… Je t'en prie écoutes-moi. Je ne voulais pas…

Levi ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où il avait demandé pardon, et il ne savait absolument pas quoi dire ou quoi faire, mais il était certain d'une chose, ils ne pouvaient pas en rester là. Si Eren s'était accoutumé à sa présence au quotidien, il en était de même pour Levi qui ne voulait en aucun cas retourner à sa solitude. C'était comme se prendre une douche glacée. Eren était important. Le poids de sa culpabilité était déjà trop lourd, Levi ne pouvait pas se résoudre à y ajouter celui de faire du mal à l'adolescent.

-Non, te fatigues pas je ne veux pas l'entendre. Il n'y a plus rien à dire, j'abandonne.

Eren tenta de s'échapper de sa prise mais Levi le tenait trop fermement.

-Sérieusement gamin, fermes-la et écoutes, j'ai dit ça sans réfléchir, sous le coup de la colère, tu peux comprendre.

Le garçon se détendit légèrement. Oui, il le pouvait, la colère était sa plus vieille amie et il ne savait justement pas lui-même comment gérer ça. Lui aussi pouvait sortir des énormités sous l'émotion, et il pensa soudainement à Mikasa qui était celle qui en avait le plus fait les frais par le passé. Il prit un pas de recul et Levi en pensant qu'il s'enfuyait de nouveau en prit un en avant et poussa Eren par la même occasion, ne mesurant pas sa force. L'étudiant trébucha et se prit les pieds dans ses chaussures, et glissa sur une plaque de verglas, basculant en arrière. Sa chute fut si rapide qu'il n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper et dans un mouvement peu gracieux, se retrouva étalé au sol en frottant le mur à sa gauche. Lorsqu'il redevint stable, il regarda Levi, qui avait toujours une main agrippée à son manteau, ayant tenté de le retenir. Ils échangèrent une œillade perplexe. Eren s'examina et remarqua que son jean s'était déchiré au genou.

-Ça va ? Demanda timidement Levi.

Le brun releva la tête et d'un coup, fondit en larmes. Le garçon se mit à hoqueter et s'essuya rageusement les yeux.

-J'ai troué mon jean. Expliqua-t-il.

Levi ne sut quoi faire. La tension qui s'était accumulée creva comme un ballon de baudruche percé d'une aiguille. Ils se retrouvèrent là, Eren pleurant à chaudes larmes, Levi le tenant par l'épaule au-dessus de lui. Le plus jeune ne pleurait sûrement pas pour le tissu abîmé, mais son corps ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter toutes les émotions par lesquelles il venait de passer. Le brun passa sa main droite devant son visage et Levi eut un haut-le-cœur. Sa main était couverte de sang carmin qui perlait au niveau de son poignet et tâchait le bandage qui la recouvrait usuellement. La vue du sang lui remit des images en tête mais il se força à les ignorer, il devait être là pour Eren qui lui, était bien vivant.

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

Eren ne sembla pas comprendre et lui lança un regard troublé. L'ex-Caporal lui désigna sa main du menton et l'étudiant la plongea immédiatement dans la poche de sa veste en serrant la mâchoire.

-J'ai dû m'ouvrir en tombant.

Apparemment Levi n'était pas le seul à ne pas savoir mentir. Il soupira puis se mit à la hauteur du garçon et parla de sa voix la plus douce.

-Allez viens, on rentre. Je vais te faire un smoothie.

Eren lui lança un regard sceptique mais accepta tout de même sa main pour se relever. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à leur appartement, sans faire aucun commentaire sur leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre. Ils ne se séparèrent pas lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la supérette du coin pour que Levi achète des fruits. Ils ne se lâchèrent pas quand il mit les différents achats dans un panier, ou quand il les déposa sur le tapis de la caisse ou même lorsqu'il paya, se débrouillant avec une main sans broncher. Eren était dans une sorte d'état second et n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, et Levi avait inconsciemment peur qu'il ne disparaisse s'il ne le touchait plus.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble et Levi se figea, arrêtant Eren qui sentit sa main rester en arrière avec lui. Il le questionna du regard avant de le tourner dans la même direction que celui de Levi et observa le symbole du Bataillon tagué sur le mur en béton qui bordait le parking et l'entrée. Le brun sourit pour lui-même. Il adorait les ailes bleues et blanches qui symbolisaient la liberté dont l'uniforme des soldats était affublé. C'est quelque chose qui l'avait toujours inspiré dans son but de s'engager. Mais en voyant les yeux distants de Levi, il comprit que ça avait une toute autre signification pour l'adulte. Pourtant ça ne devait pas être la première fois qu'il les voyaient, le dessin était inratable et il pressa doucement sa main avant de l'entraîner à sa suite avec un léger sourire réconfortant. C'était simplement que l'ex-Caporal n'y avait jamais fait attention jusque-là, et les oubliait régulièrement. Levi se focalisa sur les yeux du brun qui semblaient détenir la réponse à toutes les questions de l'univers dans leur myriade de couleurs, et il se laissa guider sans sourciller, ses pensées s'éclairant de tout brouillard pour laisser seulement la silhouette du jeune homme qui marchait devant lui.

Ils montèrent les escaliers et se lâchèrent finalement lorsque Levi sortit ses clés pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur ils se débarrassèrent de leurs manteaux et le propriétaire des lieux ne laissa pas une seconde de répit à l'adolescent. Il l'entraîna dans la salle de bain et retroussa la manche de son pull rose qu'il n'allait pas tarder à lui enlever pour le nettoyer. La manche droite était légèrement tâchée de sang, et c'était le genre de chose qu'il fallait laver tout de suite ou le vêtement serait sale en permanence. Eren était visiblement peu enclin à se laisser faire.

-Arrête de te tortiller bon sang, il faut que je change ton bandage.

-Je peux le faire tout seul.

-Ouais on voit que t'as l'habitude.

La dernière phrase était clairement une accusation. Connaître les premiers soins à administrer en cas de blessure était obligatoire pour le Bataillon, et Levi avait déjà dû faire face à bien pire. Il n'était pas Hanji, mais en avait apprit assez à ses côtés pour voir que le brun était habitué à recouvrir sa main de bandelettes blanches au vu de la régularité du travail et qu'il n'en était pas dérangé au quotidien. Quand une blessure est occasionnelle, on a des tics nerveux qui sont inévitables, la partie du corps endommagée est protégée par des gestes inconscients pour garder la blessure à l'abri de l'exposition au danger. Et Eren n'avait aucun de ces tics, et le pansement ne quittait jamais sa main.

-Eren… Laisse-moi voir.

-T'as pas le monopole des secrets. Si tu veux rien me dire, je vois pas pourquoi je pourrais pas en faire autant.

Levi soupira. Ce mioche était une épine dans le cul, il n'y avait pas moyen. Qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait à accomplir au juste ? Il voulait que ça s'infecte par orgueil mal placé ? Levi pensa un moment à le soigner de force, mais après ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt, il ne voulait pas risquer de tout foutre en l'air encore une fois. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le constater, la méthode douce fonctionnait mieux sur Eren.

-Je te raconterai tout si tu me laisse te soigner. Deal ?

Le brun le dévisagea. Alors Levi se souciait réellement de lui ? Il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Un secret contre un autre. Et puis, qu'est-ce que Levi allait faire en le découvrant ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il y pouvait quelque chose. Le plus jeune soupira et tendit sa main.

-Deal.

Lorsque Levi commença à défaire le bandage, la main libre d'Eren se posa avec force sur celle de son voisin, l'arrêtant dans son geste.

-Mais je te préviens, c'est une promesse. Donne ton petit doigt.

Levi se retrouva décontenancé un moment, fixant bêtement la main d'Eren qui avait déjà levé son auriculaire et l'attendait.

-Tch. T'es vraiment un gosse c'est pas possible.

Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et Eren fit bouger leurs mains en récitant les paroles, terminant en promettant d'avaler mille aiguilles si l'un d'entre eux ne respectait pas leur engagement, puis collèrent leurs pouces avant que Levi ne lui donne une tape sur la main.

-Bon allez, ça suffit maintenant, bouge pas.

Eren se hissa sur le rebord du lavabo et détourna le regard, le carrelage du mur devenu soudainement hautement intéressant. Levi se positionna devant lui et retira délicatement les couches de tissu ensanglantés une par une. La bande tomba sur le sol dans un bruit de froissement et l'esprit de Levi s'arrêta tout simplement de fonctionner. Il fixa la main meurtrie d'Eren et se retrouva si hébété devant ce qu'il vit qu'il mit un long moment avant de réagir.

La peau était lacérée, la paume et les premières phalanges de ses doigts recouvertes de traces profondes, certaines plus fraîches que d'autres. Certaines étaient même déjà cicatrisées depuis des années. Mais le plus troublant dans tout ça, c'est que c'était des traces de morsures humaines. Eren s'infligeait ça à lui-même régulièrement. Sa main était dans un piteux état, les plaies étaient violacées, certaines en train de guérir, et Levi comprit que l'adolescent ne s'était pas ouvert un peu plus tôt, mais mordu jusqu'au sang, et que celle-ci avait coagulé le temps du chemin du retour.

Pourquoi ? Qui se faisait souffrir d'une telle manière et sans jamais broncher au quotidien ? Ce n'était pas léger, ça devait faire un mal de chien, et pourtant Eren n'avait jamais montré aucun signe d'inconfort ou de douleur. Il n'avait plus de terminaisons nerveuses, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Non. Levi s'était déjà entraîné avec lui, et il savait qu'Eren pouvait avoir mal. Il souffrait depuis tout ce temps dans le silence le plus complet.

-Levi, tu me fais mal.

Celui-ci releva la tête et se rendit compte qu'il était en train de serrer la main du garçon et d'appuyer sur ses plaies. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et sans prévenir, les iris de Levi se remplirent d'une colère insondable et annonçaient la fin de la vie de l'étudiant. Le brun eut juste le temps de sentir la peur le prendre aux tripes avant que Levi ne plaque son avant-bras contre le haut de son torse et ne le plaque violemment contre le mur de la salle de bain, Eren se cognant la tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Pourquoi t'as fait ça imbécile ? Tu pourrais perdre l'usage de ta main ! Putain mais regarde dans quel état elle est ! T'es complètement fou ! Tu veux passer le reste de ta vie avec une seule main ? Tu vas faire comment pour intégrer le Bataillon après hein ?

Levi le lâcha rageusement, le repoussant une dernière fois avant de se reculer.

-Et moi qui pensait que t'avais une détermination sans faille t'es juste un abruti ! Ton rêve et tes beaux discours t'es en train de les piétiner tout seul ! Putain Eren faut que tu comprennes que c'est grave !

C'était la première fois que le brun entendait Levi crier, et chaque mot était plus difficile à entendre que le précédent. Il se mit à trembler si fort qu'il ne se rappelait plus de la sensation de son corps détendu. Il serra les dents, il avait déjà envie de les plonger dans la chair de sa main.

-Parce que je suis aussi bousillé que toi !

Levi le considéra un instant en silence, prit de court. Eren avait la respiration hachée et les yeux perdus dans un océan d'émotions intenses plus effrayantes les unes que les autres. Le brun reprit d'une voix douce, éteinte.

-Tu comprends pas ? Il y a trop de sentiments qui bouillonnent en moi et trop de voix dans ma tête ! Tu bois pour oublier, moi je me mords pour pas laisser tout ça sortir. Je sais pas gérer ma colère. Mikasa a une cicatrice sur la joue à cause de moi ! Personne ne le sait, parce qu'elle la maquille tout le temps, mais moi je la vois. T'es pas le seul à traîner tes chaînes. Je peux pas m'en empêcher, c'est un réflexe. Si je suis en colère, je peux pas me retenir et la douleur m'aide à reprendre pieds. Si je me faisais pas du mal, c'est aux autres que j'en ferait, et jamais je ne prendrait le risque de blesser mes amis.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du garçon, déformant sa voix qui se tordait de désespoir et la chaleur des veines de Levi se déroba.

-Tu peux pas m'en vouloir Levi… Tu peux pas. Tu es sûrement le seul qui peut comprendre. J'ai l'impression de vivre la vie d'un autre, c'est un cercle sans commencement ni fin, et je me noie un peu plus chaque minute. Je sais pas quoi faire…

Les jambes d'Eren cédèrent et il tomba en avant, Levi se précipita au même moment et le rattrapa maladroitement, finissant tous les deux dans une position étrange sur le sol de la petite salle de bain. Le visage d'Eren était enfoui dans ses mains, et appuyé contre le torse de Levi qui avait posé une main à l'arrière de sa tête pour le presser contre lui. Le brun sanglota un long moment sans que Levi ne dise quoi-que-ce-soit, le laissant évacuer ses émotions autant qu'il le pouvait. Quand le corps du garçon se calma quelque peu, il prit la parole de sa voix redevenue douce.

-Eren… Respire, respire. Voilà, calme-toi. Je me suis énervé parce que je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal. Je ne veux pas que tu perdes l'usage de ta main. Ce n'est pas la solution à tes problèmes. Il faut que tu les affrontes pour les surmonter.

-Venant de toi ces mots n'ont aucun sens. Marmonna Eren.

Levi soupira et rouvrit les yeux, se reculant légèrement jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa main sur la joue d'Eren et essuyer une larme de son pouce.

-Ferme-la andouille. Peu importe de qui vient le conseil tant que c'est légitime. Et justement, c'est parce que j'en suis là que je peux te dire ça. Je veux pas que tu abandonnes comme moi. Le Eren que je connais est un idiot suicidaire buté qui ne recule devant rien. Si tu tombes, laisse-moi t'aider à te relever.

-Je peux pas accepter ton aide si tu refuses la mienne. Tu n'es pas faible et abattu, tu es Levi. Tu es l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité.

L'air se bloqua dans la gorge de Levi et il ricana amèrement avant de poser son front contre celui de l'adolescent et il laissa ses paupières glisser vers le bas.

-Tu racontes vraiment que des conneries. Souffla-t-il.

Eren se senti bizarrement serein, son corps se calma et ses pensées s'évaporèrent. Le contact de Levi lui faisait du bien.

-On est tous les deux foutus hein ? Sourit l'adolescent.

-Suffit de recoller les morceaux.

-Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Levi s'écarta au grand regret d'Eren et se releva avant d'aider son vis-à-vis à se mettre sur ses pieds.

-Ensembles, ça va le faire. Bon aller maintenant, on arrête de jacasser, je vais nettoyer tout ça, te mettre de l'argile et t'auras ton smoothie après.

-Yay. Ironisa Eren d'un ton traînant, gagnant un regard noir de Levi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir mes petits fruits! Graam'S de retour avec le nouveau chapitre, pour vous servir. Attention, petite annonce là il faut lire! Ce chapitre est la partie 1 de "La Soirée". Au début, j'avais écrit tout ça en un seul et même chapitre, mais au niveau longueur, il faisait le double des précédents, et je ne voulais pas vous brusquer, alors je l'ai coupé en deux parties. Mais je considère toujours que c'est un chapitre à part entière, alors vous aurez la suite dans peu de temps. Voilà, c'est tout.  
**

 **Merci à vous de me lire mes branches en acier.**

 **Portgas, Andréa, Shreiza, Tronche d'Aiguilles et Dovahkiin (C'est de toi que je parle Mephisto, je te jure que si je vois ta review "Zéro pointé" je meurs) j'attends vos reviews bande de cinglées. Naemir, ma Mie, si tu passes par là... Change rien t'es ma préférée.**

 **Petit message pour Meranath: Je n'ai pas vraiment fait corriger ce chapitre et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il y a encore plus de fautes qu'avant, pardonnez-moi Sensei, j'espère que tes yeux en sortiront intacts.**

* * *

-Non, plus à droite.

Eren et Levi se décalèrent pour accrocher la banderole, le trentenaire rouspétant car il devait descendre de sa chaise pour se positionner correctement.

-Un peu plus haut Eren. Et Levi tire-la plus vers toi c'est illisible.

-Putain Erwin, c'est qu'une foutue banderole, tu fais chier on l'accroche et puis c'est tout !

Le grand blond eut le teint d'un parent fatigué et passa une main sur son visage.

-Tu devrais vraiment ralentir sur les insultes.

-La ferme votre Altesse, j'arrêterai de jurer quand t'arrêteras de nous emmerder pour des détails.

Les trois hommes étaient en train de redécorer l'appartement d'Eren et Armin pour la soirée d'anniversaire surprise de ce dernier. On était samedi après-midi, et le Commandant du Bataillon s'était fait une joie de venir plus tôt pour les aider à tout préparer, mais comme à son habitude, il n'était finalement venu que pour tout orchestrer et donner des ordres sans grande participation. Il avait plié les serviettes en papier en forme de cygnes le reste du temps et avait décidé de se nommer coordinateur de l'événement sans demander l'avis de personne. Eren n'en était pas offensé, les choses avançaient bien plus vite avec quelqu'un pour leur dire quoi faire, sans quoi ils se seraient vite éparpillés. L'adolescent avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'Erwin Smith en personne participerait à la soirée, n'avait-il pas du travail bien plus important à accomplir ? Le brun n'était pas sa secrétaire, et l'aide était bienvenue, sans compter qu'Armin semblait apprécier le Commandant, ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir qu'il soit présent.

-On a le temps, il est même pas seize heures, Armin ne devrait arriver que vers dix-neuf heures, et Annie me préviendra s'il y a un problème. Rassura Eren.

Levi sembla se détendre légèrement et ils terminèrent d'accrocher la banderole faite par Marco qui était présentement en train d'aider Sasha en cuisine non loin d'eux. Eren ne savait pas ce que son amie était en train de préparer, mais ça sentait rudement bon. Sûrement le gâteau où ils planteraient les bougies plus tard. Les avantages d'avoir une cuisinière dans le groupe.

Les garçons avaient déjà bougé tout les meubles et monté la sono et les lumières, ne restait plus que la décoration, et ils pourraient se la couler douce jusqu'à ce que les autres n'arrivent. Les nerfs de Levi étaient visiblement mis à rude épreuve. En temps normal, il respectait les ordres à la lettre, mais ils n'étaient pas en mission, et les indications d'Erwin allaient lui faire péter une durite si ça continuait. Eren dut le retenir d'égorger son ami à coup de griffures lorsque celui-ci leur refourgua la tâche de gonfler des ballons avec la seule aide de leur souffle. Vu la tonne qu'ils avaient ils allaient finir six pieds sous terre, et même pas un peu d'hélium pour rigoler.

Eren et Levi en étaient environ à la moitié, aidés par Marco qui avait prit pitié d'eux. Eren avait remarqué que son ami était légèrement tendu en présence de son voisin. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait pourquoi il se sentait gêné. Après tout, Levi était plus âgé qu'eux, mais il était surtout incroyablement menaçant et au vu de son humeur massacrante après tout les préparatifs qui semblaient sans fin, il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Sasha était complètement normale, ayant déjà eu l'occasion de voir Levi au restaurant, et était de toute façon trop amicale et stupide pour comprendre quand faire sonner son instinct de survie.

La jeune femme avait déjà fait très fort pendant leurs années lycée, en particulier avec leur professeur Keith Shadis, qui l'avait punie tellement de fois à cause de ses bêtises que le groupe avait arrêté de tenir les comptes.

Eren se doutait que la plupart de ses amis allaient réagir comme Marco, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Personne ne le connaissait, et il n'en avait jamais parlé. Le brun ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il allait leur dire justement. « _Ah lui ? C'est mon voisin ultra sexy qui dort tout le temps avec moi parce qu'il sait plus où il est quand il boit. Faites gaffe il mord._ » Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire ça. Il laissa son regard dériver sur Levi qui ne mettait aucun cœur à l'ouvrage, soufflant faiblement dans un ballon, avachit sur le canapé, les bras étendus sur le dossier.

Ils avaient vécu une journée forte en émotions la veille, et qui s'était soldée sur un Eren la tête sur l'épaule de Levi, sirotant son smoothie en regardant un film sans intérêt dans l'appartement de l'ex-Caporal, le bras de celui-ci autour de ses épaules. Ils avaient tout les deux senti une vague de fatigue après leur dispute, et avaient décidé d'oublier tout ça pour le moment. Ils avaient finit par s'endormir devant le film. Eren avait essayé d'en reparler après leur sieste, mais Levi lui avait sorti : « _J'ai promis de t'en parler, mais j'ai pas dit quand. Ça peut être dans deux heures comme dans deux mois, j'ai jamais précisé._ » Non mais quelle enculerie, c'était le cirque qui se moquait de la kermesse. Le brun avait décidé de lâcher l'affaire pour le moment. Levi était quelqu'un qui tenait ses promesses, alors il savait qu'il aurait enfin son explication quand le moment viendrait.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait plus proche de Levi depuis. Celui-ci ne put retenir la pression de son ballon qui s'échappa de ses lèvres et parti dans les airs en bourdonnant, soufflant de l'air sur son visage au moment de son départ, faisant danser ses cheveux une seconde sur sa bouille blasée. L'adulte regarda le morceau de plastique échouer sur l'ordinateur de la sono, et soupira avant de se laisser glisser par terre en gémissant. Eren ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, témoins de cette scène déplorable, et son faciès se tordit en une expression désespérée. Il était tombé amoureux d'un déchet.

Ses pensées se stoppèrent net. Il était… _Quoi_ ?

Non, il ne pouvait pas avoir admis une chose pareille, là comme ça en ayant vu Levi s'être fait vaincre par un pauvre ballon de baudruche c'était bien trop pitoyable. Et pourtant… La réalisation soudaine le fit rougir et il trembla légèrement, n'étant plus maître de ses mouvements. Il laissa s'échapper le ballon qu'il était lui-même en train de gonfler et cette invention du Diable s'écrasa en plein sur la figure de Levi qui était toujours à terre, ayant renoncé à aller chercher son propre ballon fuyard, se contentant de lui lancer des regards meurtriers depuis sa place.

La soudaine attaque lui fit plisser les yeux un instant et son visage se recula par réflexe avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer et le coupable ne fut pas difficile à trouver. Marco était en train de nouer un ballon qu'il venait de finir de gonfler tandis qu'Eren se tenait là, comme un chaton apeuré, redoutant la réaction de Levi. Ce dernier se leva à une vitesse non calculable et se retrouva devant Eren sans qu'il ne puisse réagir. Si l'adulte avait remarqué les joues rouges du plus jeune, il n'en fit pas mention, Eren le remerciant intérieurement. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer sur les réactions inappropriées de son corps dans l'instant. Maintenant qu'il avait comprit ce qu'il ressentait et qu'il avait mit un mot dessus, se retrouver en présence de l'objet de ses pensées était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

-Je crois que ton ballon vient de me percuter, sale mioche.

-Tu peux parler t'as perdu le tiens y'a pas trente secondes de ça.

Levi tiqua et sans attendre, se jeta sur Eren qui tenta de se défendre sous l'assaut. L'ex-Caporal se tenait au-dessus de lui, et lui appuyait la tête contre le sol d'une main et le chatouillait de l'autre, Eren riant aux larmes tout en se débattant sans chances de victoire. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il y a quelque temps, ce ne serait pas des chatouilles mais de vrais coups qu'il se serait mangé. Et il avait raison, Levi devenait de plus en plus doux sans s'en rendre compte et le fait qu'il n'eut pas bu une goutte d'alcool la veille, ayant passé la plus grande partie de sa journée avec Eren, ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Le téléphone du brun se mit à sonner, et il réussit à le sortir tant bien que mal de sa poche-arrière et à décrocher.

-A-allô ?

-Je peux rappeler plus tard si t'es occupé… Signala la voix ennuyée d'Annie.

La jeune fille devait entendre des bruits bizarres et se demander ce qu'il se passait. Eren réussit à calmer Levi en le repoussant de sa main libre et en lui chuchotant frénétiquement que ce coup de fil était important. L'adulte n'en avait visiblement rien à secouer et continuait ses attaques mais laissait du mou au jeune homme pour qu'il puisse parler normalement.

-Vous rentrez plus tôt ?

-Non, mais on est dans la boutique dont tu m'avais parlé, et j'en ai trouvé un, je te le prend ?

-Ou-ouais, _putain mais arrête Levi !_ Je te rembourserai Annie, merci.

La jeune femme leva un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il était en train de faire bon sang ? Elle entendait des bruits de lutte et de corps qui roulent par terre. Elle connaissait assez bien Eren pour savoir qu'il n'aurait pas décroché dans un moment intime mais la blonde commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions.

-C'est rien. Au fait, Jean est avec nous.

Eren se releva soudainement et donna un léger coup de tête à son assaillant au passage.

-Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?!

-Apparemment il voulait acheter le cadeau d'Armin et on s'est retrouvés au même moment. Il a inventé une excuse mais il ment très mal, et donc il est au magasin de tee-shirts avec nous.

Eren jura. Il allait tout gâcher cet abruti de poney !

-T'en fais pas, je met Marco sur le coup, _ah ! Bordel mais j'vais te…_ Dis à Jean de décrocher en haut-parleur et devant Armin, _Levi sérieux ! Haha !_ on inventera quelque chose.

Eren raccrocha et Sasha arriva à la rescousse :

-Excusez-moi, navrée de vous interrompre en plein bécotage, mais j'ai besoin d'Eren un moment. Sourit-elle.

Levi soupira et se releva avant d'attraper les poignets de l'adolescent et de le tirer vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout, il disparut ensuite pour aller chercher son ballon abandonné et terminer son travail. Le brun en profita pour tout expliquer à Marco et le laisser gérer la situation. Si le garçon appelait Jean devant Armin et prétextait quelque chose, le petit blond ne se douterait de rien. Eren suivit ensuite Sasha et lorsqu'ils pensait qu'elle allait l'emmener dans la cuisine, la jeune fille se dirigea dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière-eux.

-Je vois que vous avez conclus depuis hier. Annonça-t-elle de but-en-blanc.

-Hein ? Qui ?

-Ben toi et Levi. Vous sortez ensembles n'est-ce pas ?

Eren crut s'évanouir. Et merde, la voilà la discussion pénible où il devra tout expliquer à son amie sans paraître fou, et Sasha était trop longue à la détente pour comprendre du premier coup. Le brun soupira.

-On ne sort pas ensembles. C'est juste mon voisin.

-J'ai des voisins aussi tu sais, et je suis sûre à mille pour cent que jamais je ferais ce genre de choses avec eux.

-C'est un voisin que je connais bien voilà.

-Un ami en somme. C'est pas ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?

-Non ! Juste hum… J'en sais rien écoute ! C'est compliqué, je sais pas trop ce qu'on est lui et moi.

Sasha fit mine de réfléchir en posant un doigt sous son menton et en fermant les yeux. Eren n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation maintenant. Jamais en fait.

-C'est plutôt simple de mon point de vue. Vous êtes amis, oui ou non ? Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions.

-On n'est pas amis.

-Donc vous êtes plus, vu la façon dont vous vous comportez.

-Non ! Sasha, écoute-moi attentivement. Levi et moi, on n'a pas de relation précise d'accord ? Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'on est, mais on n'est pas des amis, ni des amants. On est juste deux gars qui se connaissent et on traîne ensembles, fin de l'histoire.

-D'accord… Je comprend pas bien où tu veux en venir avec ça. Si vous êtes deux gars qui traînent ensembles, vous êtes amis, je comprends pas en quoi c'est compliqué. Mais c'est comme tu veux.

Eren faillit s'arracher les cheveux. Il ne se considérait pas ami avec Levi. Ses amis, c'était eux, son groupe. Pourtant elle marquait un point, ce qui semblait délicat pour lui avait l'air d'être cruellement simple pour la jeune fille, et peut-être qu'il se montait la tête tout seul. Il repensa à sa révélation d'un peu plus tôt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y pensait, il s'était déjà fait la réflexion le jour où cet imbécile avait coupé ses lacets, mais il n'y avait plus réellement pensé ensuite. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais en cet instant, c'était comme si deux semaines de déni l'avaient rattrapé en une seconde.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, toi ? Demanda Sasha.

Eren la dévisagea. Elle n'était pas une experte, et peut-être avait-elle posé cette question sans se rendre compte de ce que cela signifiait pour Eren.

-Ce que je veux…

L'adolescent se tut et fixa un point imaginaire sur la moquette que Levi détestait tant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait partager avec son voisin ? Quelle relation voulait-il entretenir avec l'ancien Caporal ? Il ne savait pas. Il voulait simplement être à ses côtés. Il était égoïste, mais il appréciait sa relation privilégiée avec Levi. Marco ouvrit soudainement la porte, les coupant dans leur discussion.

-Jean va arriver et tout est sous contrôle, Armin ne se doute de rien.

-Tant mieux, merci Marco. Sourit l'étudiant.

Il lança un regard d'excuses à Sasha qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber de la main et lui sauta sur le dos sans prévenir, le brun chancela légèrement mais réussit à rester droit.

-Allez, en avant monsieur l'indécis !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et retournèrent dans le salon, Jean ne tardant pas à frapper à la porte. Eren ne savait pas s'il était heureux ou non de voir sa sale tête entrer dans son appartement, mais lui serra tout de même la main dans leur check habituel. Jean déposa ses affaires et retira son manteau. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc avec écrit « Ceci n'est pas un pantalon. » sur le devant et une veste noire avec un pantalon beige qui allait bien avec ses cheveux nacrés. Il s'avança et salua Marco et Sasha qui le présentèrent rapidement à Erwin et Levi. Ce dernier reçut une œillade sceptique du nouveau venu, qui se tourna finalement vers Eren.

-C'est qui ? Lui demanda-t-il lorsque tout le monde fut occupé avec quelque chose.

-C'est notre voisin, on l'a rencontré il y a un moment, et je l'ai invité. C'est un ancien du Bataillon, et il est venu avec le Commandant.

Jean écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait les grades de l'armée, voulant intégrer les Brigades et il était normal qu'il ne comprenne pas ce qu'un Commandant faisait ici. Eren et Armin avaient des relations haut-placé apparemment. Le jeune homme finit par secouer la tête et attrapa un petit emballage en plastique dans son sac avant de le tendre à Eren.

-Tiens, Annie m'a dit de te donner ça.

Eren prit le sac et vérifia son contenu avant de sourire et de remercier Jean. Il alla rapidement le poser dans sa chambre et fut de retour dans le salon. Ils terminèrent ensuite tous les préparatifs et attendirent sagement que les autres n'arrivent. Ymir et Christa débarquèrent à dix-sept heures tapantes et elles avaient apporté deux énormes sacs de courses remplis de chips et de boissons, et Eren dut empêcher Levi de piquer une bouteille et d'aller la planquer pour lui, en lui donnant une tape sur la main quand il s'approcha trop près. Ymir se précipita sur la sono, et lança un CD qui fit grimacer Jean.

-Sérieux ? Encore ?

-Si t'aimes pas _Skip The Use_ tu peux te barrer maintenant mon pote. Menaça Ymir.

Jean grommela mais n'ajouta rien. Il fallait toujours que la jeune femme choisisse la musique, et ils retombaient souvent sur les mêmes groupes.

Mikasa arriva seule trente minutes après, et Eren ne put s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Après sa dispute avec Levi, il avait repensé à sa sœur, et elle lui avait terriblement manqué. La jeune femme lui offrit un mince sourire et les yeux d'Eren se firent doux. Ils se joignirent au groupe et Mikasa n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour alerter son frère de son mécontentement. « _Qu'est-ce que le nain fait là ?_ » criaient ses yeux. Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules et ils s'installèrent tous les deux près d'Ymir, Mikasa parlant à voix basse.

-Pourquoi tu as invité le poivrot ?

Eren grimaça. Sa sœur était au courant de tout depuis un certain temps, lui ayant déjà posé des questions après le bal et le brun avait été forcé de tout lui dire. La jeune femme avait déjà croisé Levi une fois lorsqu'elle était venue leur rendre visite et il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle ne l'appréciait guère. Selon elle, Eren avait autre chose à faire que de s'encombrer d'un homme qui était incapable de prendre soin de lui-même et qui ne pourrait que le tirer vers le bas. Mikasa n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi cet ancien militaire s'était incrusté dans la vie de son frère, ni pourquoi celui-ci le laissait faire. Leur rencontre et tout ce qui était venu après était des plus étranges, qui se mettait à partager ses nuits avec un inconnu qui avait tout de louche ? Elle s'inquiétait au plus haut point de cette situation, un homme comme Levi allait forcément blesser Eren d'une façon ou d'une autre, et elle ne le permettrait pas. Pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré jusqu'ici.

-Parce que je m'amuse bien avec lui. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais fait un effort pour ce soir, tout va bien se passer et puis, il a emmené Erwin, Armin sera content de le voir.

Le garçon lui offrit un sourire rassurant et Mikasa soupira.

-Très bien, mais au moindre faux-pas, je lui refait le portrait.

 _Espérons que non_. Pensa Eren. Ce serait dommage de ruiner le beau visage de Levi. Des coups retentirent un peu plus tard, et le brun se leva pour aller ouvrir, coupant court à sa discussion avec Christa qui lui demandait si son cadeau allait plaire à Armin. Le jeune homme découvrit Hanji, les bras chargés de sacs et la mine joyeuse.

-Yo les jeunes ! Cria-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

Le groupe l'accueillit en levant leurs verres et la scientifique fut rapidement intégrée dans le brouhaha qui régnait déjà. Les convives se saluèrent et se présentèrent, Hanji enlevant son manteau et déposant ses affaires. Elle portait une chemise jaune et un pantalon blanc ainsi que des chaussettes à l'effigie de Spider-Man ce qui fit sourire Eren. Hanji était clairement la plus excentrique du groupe, et le brun se doutait qu'elle avait fait doucement sur les vêtements voyants. La jeune femme était nettement plus à l'aise que Levi ou même Erwin et les adolescents furent bientôt autour d'elle, à lui poser toutes sortes de questions pour mieux la connaître.

Leur groupe n'avait jamais été élitiste, mais plutôt du genre à récupérer tous les naufragés pour former une communauté distordue, et jamais ils n'auraient fait attention à une chose comme l'âge de leur interlocuteur, ce que Levi avait craint au début. Finalement les amis d'Eren étaient très sociables et discutaient facilement avec n'importe qui se trouvant devant eux. Hanji les informa qu'elle avait emmené toute sortes de cotillons et accessoires de fêtes afin d'avoir quelque chose à lancer sur Armin à son arrivée.

Peu après ce fut au tour de Reiner et Bertholdt de faire leur entrée, et il ne manquait plus que Conny pour que tout le monde soit là. Vers dix-neuf heures, chacun se fit silencieux pendant qu'Eren appelait Armin pour lui dire de rentrer, prétextant une dispute entre Levi et Mikasa qu'il n'arrivait pas à gérer, et les deux intéressés s'en donnèrent à cœur-joie un peu plus loin, donnant l'illusion parfaite qu'ils allaient bientôt en venir aux mains. Le garçon demanda à son meilleur-ami d'emmener Annie pour l'aider et le blond lui répondit qu'ils feraient au plus vite. Eren raccrocha et tout le monde applaudit en riant.

-C'était très convainquant ! Dit Sasha en riant.

Ils ne firent pas de commentaire, sachant que c'était une situation réellement plausible. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Annie lui envoya un message l'informant qu'ils étaient devant l'immeuble et tout le monde se mit en position. Ils avaient revêtu les chapeaux pointus qu'Hanji avait apporté, préparés les cotillons et les divers sprays de couleurs avec lesquels ils comptaient asperger leur ami à son arrivée. Ils se firent silencieux et Ymir lança un coup de coude à Sasha qui avait du mal à contenir son rire nerveux.

Ils entendirent les pas de leurs amis derrière la porte, le bruit de celle-ci qui s'ouvre et…

-Surpriiiiise ! Bon anniversaire Armin ! S'écrièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Le petit blond resta interdit, le choc présent sur son visage, tandis que les cotillons colorés explosèrent au-dessus de lui et les bruits de cornes de brume qui retentirent vrillèrent les oreilles de Levi qui ne put empêcher une grimace.

Armin plaça ses mains devant sa bouche par réflexe puis les laissa glisser sur son visage qui avait prit une couleur pivoine. Il avait envie de pleurer de joie. Tous ses amis étaient là, et lui avaient organisé une fête surprise. Il en avait toujours secrètement rêvé. Un sentiment de joie intense et d'affection pour ses amis et sa famille prit possession de lui, et les larmes ne tardèrent pas à monter. Les adolescents présents se jetèrent dans un câlin de groupe qui en envoya la plupart au sol en une masse de corps riant aux éclats pendant qu'Eren et Jean se criaient l'un sur l'autre par-dessus tout ça, clamant que c'était la faute de l'autre s'ils se retrouvaient le nez au sol. Le brun se tut soudainement devant une vision qui resterait gravé dans sa mémoire à jamais.

Armin et Mikasa étaient collés à lui, et riaient tous deux aux larmes.

Il sourit d'amour. Il se sentait complet.

Ils finirent par se relever laborieusement et une fois debout, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, dévoilant un Conny qui reprenait visiblement son souffle.

-J'ai rien raté ?

Le groupe fut prit d'un nouveau fou-rire sauf pour certains qui le reprirent en le grondant comme un enfant ou d'autres qui soupiraient en hochant négativement la tête. Eren s'approcha d'Annie.

-Je te rembourse quand tu veux pour tout-à-l'heure.

-Tu parles du cadeau d'Armin ?

-Non, son cadeau je l'ai déjà depuis un moment, c'est pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Annie haussa les épaules et lui signifia que rien ne pressait. Eren lui avait simplement demandé de prendre quelque chose pour lui à la boutique de tee-shirts car la jeune femme lui avait dit qu'elle et Armin allaient aller au centre commercial.

Eren regarda son meilleur-ami saluer le Commandant du Bataillon en rougissant, surpris et touché qu'il ait fait le déplacement. Les deux blonds commencèrent à converser joyeusement, et tout le monde se trouva une place dans l'appartement, emplissant l'atmosphère de bavardages et de franche camaraderie. Hanji était en train d'écouter Ymir et Christa lui raconter leur mariage, Jean tentait d'attirer l'attention de Mikasa qui se servait un verre dans l'un des gobelets, Marco et Conny parlaient du dernier jeu-vidéo qu'ils avaient acheté, et Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie étaient visiblement lancés dans un de leur fameux débat politiques qui semaient souvent la discorde dans leur groupe, les amis ayant apprit à les laisser dans leur coin quand cela arrivait.

Ne restait plus que Levi qui fumait une cigarette près de la fenêtre, seul.

Le brun soupira, l'ancien Caporal n'allait pas mourir d'une interaction sociale une fois dans sa vie, si ? Eren s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, frissonnant à cause de l'air frais qui s'introduisait dans la pièce. Levi lui lança un regard, avant de retourner à la contemplation de la ville au-dehors. L'adulte prit une bouffée de nicotine et souffla la fumée droit sur le visage d'Eren qui lui répondit par une grimace désabusée.

-À quoi tu penses ?

-Au fait que le silence est un bienfait de la nature, sale morveux.

-Je peux te laisser dans ta Forteresse de Solitude, si tu préfères.

Levi grommela tout en prenant place aux côtés de l'adolescent.

-Non.

Eren se permit un sourire en se disant que la soirée commençait bien. Une première heure passa où la bruit familier et incessant qui régnait à chaque fois que les étudiants se réunissaient laissèrent le brun dans une euphorie légère. Il n'y avait rien de mieux selon lui. Les gens buvaient, mangeaient, riaient, partageant des moments qui consolidait leur amitié ou en formaient des nouvelles avec la présence des trois adultes. C'était souvent durant une fête qu'Eren s'était le plus rapproché de ses amis. Soit parce qu'ils avaient partagé un fou-rire pour une raison stupide, ou parce qu'il semblait facile de confier des secrets, à l'abri dans une pièce différente de celle où l'animation se déroulait.

Après plus d'une heure, Eren se retrouvait assis sur le canapé pendant que Conny dessinait ce dont il avait envie sur ses bras. Le garçon dessinait depuis de longues années, mettez-lui un spray de peinture dans les mains, et il créera une fresque digne des plus grands musées sur un mur. En cet instant, c'était un feutre indélébile noir qu'il tenait, et Eren n'aurait pas pu être plus satisfait du résultat. Il avait l'impression d'être réellement tatoué, Conny avait tracé des formes plus ravissantes et délicates les unes que les autres, ce qui était plutôt étonnant pour quelqu'un d'aussi bruyant et intenable que le jeune homme. Ses amis étaient déjà en train de jouer à des jeux à boire et bizarrement, Levi participait comme Hanji et Erwin. Après tout, ils dormaient tous dans l'appartement d'à côté, si tout se passait comme prévu. Et d'après son expérience des soirées, Eren savait que c'était rarement le cas.

Soudain, la voix de Reiner retentit.

-Les gars ! _The floor is_ Fortnite !

Tous les jeunes présents à part Sasha et Conny se ruèrent pour trouver un perchoir et les trois adultes les regardèrent désabusés.

-C'est bon c'est validé ! S'exclama Reiner en riant aux larmes, aidant Marco à se relever après que le pot de plante sur lequel il s'était réfugié ne se soit renversé et lui avec.

Levi s'approcha d'Eren l'air contrarié. Celui-ci descendit du haut du canapé et se laissa tomber assis à côté de son voisin.

-Il vient de se passer quoi là au juste ?

- _The Floor is Lava_ , tu connais pas le jeu ? En gros quelqu'un commence par « _The Floor is..._ » et rajoute ce qu'il veut après. Si tu considères que c'est quelque chose que tu ne veux pas toucher, tu dois te percher et ne plus toucher le sol, les chaises sont interdites, c'est trop facile.

-Tch. C'est bien un jeu d'imbéciles comme vous.

Sasha fit signe à Eren depuis la cuisine. Elle était accompagnée de Christa qui était en train d'allumer les bougies du gâteau, et le brun s'excusa auprès de Levi avant que tout le monde ne se rassemble, éteignant les lumières. Christa s'avança alors avec un superbe gâteau de forme rectangulaire posé sur un plateau, dix-neuf bougies colorée allumées qui faisaient tout le tour de la surface de la pâtisserie, les mots « Bon anniversaire Poussin » inscrits au centre. Ils entamèrent la chanson de joyeux anniversaire, et Eren vit clairement une larme discrète rouler le long de la joue gauche de son meilleur-ami, qui souriait, les yeux brillants.

-Fais un vœu. Intima Christa de sa voix douce, tandis qu'Armin réfléchissait.

Le petit blond ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis souffla les bougies qui s'éteignirent en faisant monter de légères volutes de fumée sous les applaudissements et félicitations du groupe. Armin reçut des tapes dans le dos et sur les épaules avant que Mikasa et Eren ne l'emprisonnent dans leurs bras, le génie ne pouvant plus respirer.

-Les cadeaux, les cadeaux, les cadeaux ! S'exclama Conny.

-On fait une photo d'abord ! S'écria Marco en sortant son téléphone.

Ils prirent des clichés durant de longues minutes, chacun voulant se faire un souvenir de cette soirée, et Eren savait qu'il y en aurait beaucoup d'autres, et que la stupidité des photos augmenteraient au fur et à mesure de la nuit. Ensuite ils s'installèrent tous pour regarder leur ami déballer ses cadeaux. Il reçut plusieurs livres de la part d'Hanji et Erwin, des vêtements de la part de Marco et Jean dont des nouvelles baskets et quelques paires de lacets depuis que Levi en avait ruiné la plupart, les forçant à les couper après s'être rendus compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas les défaire et tout cela sans mentionner que c'était l'œuvre de leur voisin. Ymir et Christa lui avaient acheté un arbre bonsaï de taille moyenne dont il pourrait s'occuper, l'appartement n'étant pas remplit de plantes pour rien.

Conny lui offrit un jeu-vidéo qui selon lui était le meilleur de l'année accompagné d'une immense feuille blanche épaisse où il avait dessiné leur bande au complet, tandis que Sasha lui avait donné une enveloppe où se trouvaient des bons pour des repas gratuits, cuisinés par elle-même dont un dans le restaurant où elle travaillait. Mikasa et Eren lui offrirent un ticket pour une convention rassemblant divers scientifiques de différents pays où Armin rêvait d'aller afin de se renseigner sur les dernières avancées médicales et technologiques. Hanji les leur avait fournis, sachant qu'elle y participait en tant qu'intervenante et avait pu leur avoir des places à prix réduit. Après tout, ce n'était pas une convention accessible pour des adolescents comme eux.

Armin ouvrit ensuite le cadeau de Levi et il tomba immédiatement amoureux du plaid rose moucheté de têtes de chats jaunes dont l'intérieur était en moumoute blanche et soyeuse. Il ne le lâcha plus et alla ensuite le ranger jalousement dans sa chambre. Eren crut mourir de rire lorsque le blond se jeta au cou de Levi lorsque celui-ci lui apprit qu'il l'avait cousu lui-même, créant un malaise visible chez le plus âgé. Comment avait-il eu le temps de faire ça en une nuit ?

Mais le plus drôle fut sa réaction au cadeau de Reiner, Bertholdt et Annie qui lui offrirent fièrement une entrée dans un spa renommé du District Sina ce qui encore une fois, n'était pas très accessible pour leur groupe de milieu modeste. Mais le meilleur fut que c'était deux jours tout compris… Pour deux personnes. Eren savait pertinemment qui son ami allait inviter.

-Pense à ne pas demander à Annie trop tard pour le spa. Lui suggéra-t-il d'une voix mutine lorsque tout le monde se fut dispersé quand l'ouverture des cadeaux fut terminé.

Armin faillit s'étouffer avec sa part de gâteau, les joues rouges.

La soirée continua sur sa lancée, et la plupart des âmes présentes ne tardèrent pas à être plus qu'éméchées, délaissant les bières et les boissons softs pour ouvrir les alcool forts. Eren s'approcha de Mikasa qui était appuyée contre le réfrigérateur, observant la tentative de Bertholdt et Christa aidés de Sasha de créer une pâte à crêpe. Au vu de leur laborieux travail, ça promettait d'être un désastre.

-Qui a encore eut l'idée de faire des crêpes ? Demanda-t-il en prenant place à côté de sa sœur, blasé.

-Pour une fois c'est pas Marco.

Ils connaissaient tous l'amour du jeune homme pour les pâtisseries, et il n'était pas rare qu'ils tentent des recettes durant une soirée, qui se terminaient généralement en fiasco, même la plus simple des idées à cuisiner. Un silence s'étira entre eux, Eren passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, qui posa le sien sur ses épaules en retour.

-Tout va bien pour toi, Mika ?

Mikasa prit un air pensif et but une gorgée de son verre qui ne devait contenir aucun alcool sachant qu'elle serait celle qui ferait le taxi pour trois autres personnes présentes dont sa colocataire.

-Mmh, je n'ai pas à me plaindre. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète.

-Par pitié, on peut parler de toi un peu ? Pourquoi tu ramènes toujours tout à moi comme ça ?

-Parce que tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, tu es mon frère, c'est mon boulot. Je te l'ais déjà dit, tu es ce que j'ai de plus cher.

-Et Armin ?

-Armin est bien assez débrouillard pour prendre soin de lui. Toi en revanche, si je ne suis pas là tu pourrais mal finir.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

Mikasa attrapa délicatement la main recouverte de bandages de son frère et la lui mit sous le nez avant que celui-ci ne grogne en signe de défaite.

-Tu sais… Je suis affreusement désolé pour…

Il toucha du doigt la joue de sa sœur, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice dissimulée. Mikasa enserra ses doigts des siens.

-Et je t'ai déjà dit que je tu étais pardonné depuis longtemps. J'aurai dû te laisser de l'espace ce jour-là. C'est justement après que j'ai compris que je te maternais trop… J'ai du mal à m'en empêcher je tiens à toi plus que tu ne le pense.

-Si tu veux parler de tes sentiments pendant qu'on était au lycée je suis au courant… Annie me l'a avoué.

La jeune femme planta ses yeux dans les siens, surprise, et s'écarta comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Son visage se fit légèrement paniqué et elle recula d'un pas.

-Pourquoi elle… Comment… Je… Je ne voulais pas-

-Hey relax. La coupa Eren.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et la rassura d'un regard. Il avait finit par digérer ce que son amie lui avait révélé la fois où ils étaient allés au café. Le brun avait juste eu besoin de temps pour se faire à l'idée que c'était arrivé, mais rien ne grave n'en avait résulté. Mikasa avait surmonté ça de son côté, et personne n'avait été blessé, enfin pas physiquement. La jeune femme avait probablement dut souffrir de son amour non retourné, mais heureusement, Annie avait été là pour elle.

-Détend-toi, c'est du passé. Bien sûr, ça m'a fait un choc quand je l'ai appris, mais je peux pas t'en vouloir. Parfois les sentiments se développent sans qu'on s'en rende compte et nous prennent au piège sournoisement, sans prévenir.

Son regard dériva sur Levi qui était présentement en train de poursuivre Hanji avec un spray de couleur qu'ils n'avaient pas utilisé.

-Eren… J'ai été stupide à l'époque. Je savais que c'était mal et que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais, mais une partie de moi ne pouvait qu'espérer.

-Je peux imaginer. En tout cas je suis content qu'Annie aie été la pour toi, que vous ayez été là l'une pour l'autre, et je veux que tu saches que je ne t'en veux pas. Ça ne change rien entre nous.

Mikasa lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant. Eren combla la distance entre eux et la prit dans ses bras. Elle était sa sœur, sa précieuse Mikasa, et il pouvait affirmer que ce n'était pas l'alcool qui parlait lorsqu'il lui fit sa plus belle déclaration d'amour. Bon oui, il était peut-être légèrement pompette. Beaucoup. Énormément.

-Hey Eren ! Chante-nous un truc ! S'exclama soudainement Ymir, ce qui attira l'attention sur lui et le coupa dans son élan d'affection pour Mikasa qui semblait sur le point d'y mettre un terme face à la gêne et au bonheur que ça lui apportait.

-Oh ouiiiii ! S'écria Christa en frappant dans ses mains.

-Ah je sais pas… Dit Eren en se massant la nuque.

Ça ne le dérangeait pas devant ses amis, mais il avait du public en plus, ce soir. Un regard en direction de Levi lui apprit que celui-ci était largement intrigué et dans le même état que lui niveau sobriété. Seulement il ne put pas protester d'avantage lorsqu'Armin s'avança avec sa guitare en main, signée par tous ses amis et quelques idoles qu'il avait eu la chance de rencontrer. L'instrument était vieux, c'était sa mère qui lui avait donné quand il était petit. Carla en jouait lorsqu'elle était plus jeune et après avoir donné naissance à Eren, la fréquence de ses chansons avait réduites. Finalement, elle l'avait offert à son fils qui s'y était mit religieusement, partageant sa passion.

-S'il-te-plaît Eren. C'est mon anniversaire.

Le blond savait qu'il avait gagné, personne ne résistait à ses yeux de chien battu et son ton attendrissant, Eren n'y faisait pas exception, c'était même le plus facile à faire céder avec Mikasa. L'adolescent maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles, rougissant, mais finit par prendre l'instrument pour s'exécuter. Il s'installa sur une chaise et Reiner stoppa la musique ambiante avant de rejoindre ses amis en face du musicien qui accordait sa guitare d'une oreille experte, ayant répété ce geste des milliers de fois. Levi fut d'abord perplexe face à tous les adolescents qui prenaient place au sol ou debout devant le brun, attendant avec impatience la performance. Erwin fut entraîné à s'asseoir à côté de Christa et Hanji était déjà par terre au milieu des personnes présentes. Levi finit par s'accouder au comptoir, en retrait.

-Armin, c'est toi qui choisit la chanson. Dit Eren après avoir terminé ses préparatifs.

Le garçon réfléchit une seconde.

- _Ouija_ , s'il-vous-plaît Maestro.

Eren sourit et positionna ses doigts de la main droite au-dessus des cordes et l'autre sur les frettes. Il laissa passer quelques secondes pendant lesquelles le silence complet se fit, et finalement, pinça les premières cordes, faisant s'élever des notes parfaitement exécutées dans les airs. Levi remarqua que beaucoup des personnes présentes avaient déjà sorti leur téléphone pour filmer. Eren termina sur un accord avant de laisser une pause d'une seconde où il prit son inspiration.

- _Gonna play a show at a house tonight, gonna turn up the tunes, gonna turn down the lights. Kids lookin' ripe and lookin' good, who's to say I wouldn't only if I could_.

Sa voix était aussi angélique que dans les souvenirs flous qu'avait Levi de cette fameuse soirée où l'adolescent l'avait ramené chez lui après l'avoir trouvé dans les escaliers. Il avait l'impression que ce son était une caresse de velours et fut frappé de sa beauté. En cet instant, concentré, les yeux mi-clos, Eren était magnifique, et l'attention ne pouvait qu'être volée par son talent incontesté.

- _I feel I missed my road when I said no, but you can't have it all that's how things go. So I'll just play my guitar and when I'm through, I'll sit all by myself thinking of you..._

Eren chanta avec plus de puissance sonore soudainement, plaquant des accords plus intenses et plus rapides, entraînant son audience avec lui, obtenant quelques sifflements et « whoo » de son public.

- _After a while getting high in the bathroom gets old. Drinking too much well it's making my face look oh, so old. Now let's do something different now that we're all here, nothing wrong with dancing and drinking beer, but I'm without my Lord so I brought my board, place your hands on the Ouija in one accord._

Les amis d'Eren connaissaient visiblement la chanson, improvisant de petites chorégraphies en rythme. Ses doigts volaient sur les barrettes, sa voix de plus en plus forte.

- _Friend are you near? Friend can you hear? Enter our lives you have nothing to fear. How did you die? Possess me and cry. Do as you will but don't you lie._

Soudain, le brun planta ses iris directement dans ceux de Levi et celui-ci sentit des frissons le parcourir de part en part, cloué au sol par ses yeux qui brillaient trop forts et il se retrouva à avaler difficilement sa salive.

- _Can't you see, can't you see, can't you see I'm in pain? Give me some truth to the other side,_ _a_ _t least tell me your name._

Eren continua sur une série d'accords avant de reprendre le chant, accompagné peu après par ses amis. Mais Levi n'entendait que lui, et ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du spectacle. Il regardait les doigts fins de son voisin bouger pour gratter les cordes ou les pincer, les autres bougeant à une vitesse incroyable pour donner les notes. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'Eren était aussi fascinant. _À qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Ça fait un moment qu'on s'en est rendu compte mon vieux._ Levi fit taire sa conscience et serra plus fort son verre. C'était vrai, ça faisait un moment qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais il en était à présent le témoins direct et tous ses sens se perdaient dans cette sensation de chaleur diffuse qu'il subissait au creux des reins. Il grommela en se tirant les cheveux de sa main libre. Il avait l'impression d'être une pisseuse de quatorze ans devant son boys-band favori. Mais il n'y pouvait rien, tout ce qui se passait devant lui était trop magnétique pour qu'il ne se sente pas attiré inexorablement par Eren, qui terminait justement sa chanson sous les applaudissements et cris enthousiastes du groupe. L'adolescent fit un geste de la main en se penchant en avant en guise de salutation.

-Ah tout ce que tu chantes est toujours magnifique ! S'exclama Christa qui était presque en train de passer un doigt sous ses yeux embués.

-Ça m'a donné envie de danser tout ça ! Continua Sasha sur le même ton.

Levi termina son verre au même moment où Eren s'approcha de lui, tandis que quelqu'un remettait de la musique à un volume loin d'être raisonnable et plusieurs adolescents se lancèrent sur la piste de danse. Le brun haussa un sourcil face à l'attitude fuyante de Levi, qui évitait le contact visuel. Eren soupira et le dépassa pour aller ranger sa guitare dans sa chambre. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière, sachant exactement où était son support. Il se retourna et ne put retenir le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant que Levi l'avait suivit, le toisant dans la pénombre.

-Putain ! Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire ça ! Je vais finir par avoir une crise cardiaque !

Levi haussa les épaules, éclairé seulement par les lumières de la ville provenant de la baie-vitrée. Un silence s'étira, ne sachant pas quoi dire l'un comme l'autre. Levi n'avait jamais pensé que parler était une nécessité. D'ailleurs, lui et Eren n'avaient jamais été doués avec les mots ou pour exprimer leurs sentiments, et le silence était plutôt fréquent entre eux. Comme par exemple lorsque le plus âgé s'introduisait sans un mot dans les draps d'Eren qui ne faisait aucun commentaire, ou cette fois où ils s'étaient contemplés sous la pâle lueur de la lune pendant une longue minute sans ouvrir la bouche. Mais en cet instant, Levi aurait voulu dire quelque chose. Qu'aurait-il pu dire ? _Serre-moi ? Rhaaa la ferme !_ Non il fallait être plus subtil et intelligent que ça. Que ferait Erwin ?

-Le gazon, c'est dégueulasse. Croassa-t-il avec un geste de la main en forme de pistolet.

Son ami blond ne ferait sûrement pas ça, pensa Levi en passant une main sur son visage, l'alcool ayant trop embrumé son système. À sa surprise, Eren éclata de rire et ne fut calmé qu'après un long moment où Levi se délecta du son qui s'échappait de la gorge de son voisin. Il l'avait déjà entendu à de trop rares occasions.

-Ça doit pas être fameux en effet. L'adolescent lui lança un sourire complice avant de se pencher vers le sol et d'attraper un petit sac en plastique blanc qu'il tendit à Levi.

Celui-ci le prit avec méfiance.

-Je sais que c'est pas ton anniversaire, mais j'avais envie de t'offrir quelque chose, juste comme ça. Voilà, cadeau.

Et sur ce, il sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre le tumulte qui faisait rage dans le salon, l'ex-Caporal pouvait entendre les pulsations des basses de la musique. Hébété, il tourna lentement son regard sur le sac entre ses mains. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, mais œilla tout de même le contenu d'un regard critique. Levi finit par plonger une main à l'intérieur et senti le doux coton contre ses doigts avant de le remonter. C'était un tee-shirt jaune canari. Il le déplia et une veine tapa sur son front lorsqu'il put lire « _Grumpy As Fuck_ » en grandes lettres sur le devant, accompagné du nain Grincheux, de Blanche-Neige.

Il allait tuer ce con de gosse.

* * *

 **Featured Song: Ouija - Harley Poe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à vous mes petits fruits. Voici donc comme promis la partie 2 du chapitre! Je vous remercie énormément de lire cette fiction qui n'a aucun sens!**

 **Je voulais dire un petit mot aussi... J'ai ajouté un passage à la dernière minute dans ce chapitre, il n'était absolument pas prévu et c'est peut-être un peu bizarre, mais je tenais à le faire. En effet j'ai appris hier la mort du Seiyu Keiji Fujiwara, décédé d'un cancer le 12 avril. Je n'étais pas au courant jusqu'à hier soir... Pour ceux qui ont la flemme de demander à Google, il s'agit de nulle autre que la voix de Léorio dans Hunter x Hunter, Maes Huges dans Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Byakuya Ishigami dans Dr. Stone et pour finir, d'Hannes dans Shingeki No Kyojin. Sa mort m'a quand même touchée car il prête sa voix à des personnages que j'affectionne particulièrement, dans mes trois animés favoris en plus de ça, les premiers cités (déso snk). Donc pour lui rendre un petit hommage, j'ai écrit une petite scène que j'avais en tête avec Hannes dans ce chapitre qui n'était pas là à la base. Je suis désolée si vous trouvez que ça n'a rien à faire dans le chapitre, mais j'y tenais.**

 **Allez haut les cœurs camarades! Et enjaillez moi cette deuxième partie comme il se doit mes petites plantes! Un shot pour Keiji et on est partis!  
**

* * *

La soirée battait son plein et à part Mikasa et Bertholdt, tout le monde était dans un état second, riant pour la moindre chose aussi insignifiante soit-elle. Conny était passé en mode tatoueur de visages et traçait des dessins plus ou moins drôles et obscènes sur ceux qui avaient le malheur de dézoner ou de carrément s'endormir. C'était le chaos dans l'appartement, entre les jeux et les danses, les rires et les cris, les poursuites et les idioties que leur attroupement était capable de produire.

- _The Floor is_ hétérosexualité ! S'écria Ymir en se perchant sur le bar de la cuisine.

Christa monta sur le dos de Reiner sans sa permission, Sasha enleva un pied du sol et Marco aida Eren à monter sur la table, renversant la moitié de ce qui était posé dessus. L'adolescent fut surpris de voir Hanji se précipiter sur Erwin afin d'imiter Christa et de ne plus toucher le sol. Après une seconde, elle lança :

-Alors Levi tu comptes rester cramer par terre ?

Celui-ci soupira et se leva, faisant une pause dans son _C_ _aps_ avec Armin, qui était justement en train de se faire battre à plate couture. Il se dirigea calmement vers un rebord de fenêtre et s'y percha.

-C'est validé ! Clama Ymir et ils redescendirent, chacun reprenant sa position initiale.

Eren mit un peu plus de temps que les autres à revenir sur le sol, ne quittant pas Levi des yeux. Alors il n'était pas… Enfin il… Le brun se maudit en sentant l'espoir monter en lui. Il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à vouloir quelque chose, Levi ne le regardera jamais de cette façon. Le regarder ça, il était en train de le faire, et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, aucun des deux ne détournant les iris. Jean s'approcha d'Armin.

-Ils font quoi là ?

Le blond releva la tête et aperçut son ami avant de retourner à sa récolte de capsules pour son jeu.

-Oh ne fais pas attention, ils font un concours de regards. Bizarrement, Levi perd souvent.

-Tu m'étonnes Eren a des yeux difficiles à soutenir, même si je dois reconnaître que le petit vieux a un regard transperçant.

Armin fit une drôle de tête.

-Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu pour ta fierté, et n'appelle jamais Levi comme ça devant lui pour ta santé physique.

Jean allait répondre, mais ferma la bouche au dernier moment avant de prendre la place de l'ancien adversaire d'Armin sur le sol et lança une partie. Après un temps, Conny s'approcha d'Eren et Levi qui étaient en train de se chuchoter dieu savait quoi à l'oreille à tour de rôle. Il se planta devant eux et ils le toisèrent avant que Levi ne se penche à nouveau vers son voisin et le brun éclata de rire à ce qu'il venait de lui murmurer, faisant lever un sourcil à Conny.

-Hey Levi… Vingt-quatre. Dit Eren, faisant sourire son acolyte.

-Attend j'en ai un meilleur. Vingt-cinq.

Levi pouffa derrière sa main tandis qu'Eren faillit s'écrouler de rire par terre. Conny ne comprenait rien, mais recula de quelques pas et lança :

-Hey Armin, Eren, c'est votre chanson !

Les deux interpellés tendirent l'oreille et reconnurent la chanson qu'ils affectionnaient et que leurs amis avait décrété leur appartenir depuis la chorégraphie improvisée hilarante qu'ils avaient effectué durant une soirée lointaine de leurs années lycée. Armin se leva en un rien de temps et attrapa le poignet de son ami pour le tirer sur la piste de danse, le brun riant derrière-lui. Arrivés au milieu des danseurs, ils entamèrent leur mouvements, les bras en l'air avec presque la totalité du groupe.

 _« J'vis comme un RockNrolla, j'me défonce. On peut s'aimer mais pas ce soir, t'as raison. Je vais me flinguer comme un animal, sans raison. »_

Eren sentait l'euphorie le gagner et il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, bougeant son corps en rythme au milieu de ses amis, virevoltant avec Armin ou la première personne qui passait à côté de lui.

 _« Vous êtes au bout du rouleau compresseur, je suis au volant. Quand 'faut taffer pour 7 euros de l'heure… J'ai connu c'est gênant. J'ai la folie des glandeurs, je n'irai plus au boulot. Vodka, Jägermeister ! Je bois ma 'teille au goulot. »_

Les doigts se pointèrent vers Armin au « Vodka », et vers Eren au « Jägermeister », ce qui réussit même à faire sourire Levi intérieurement, repensant à la fois où il en avait acheté pour la même raison. Les garçons continuèrent de s'amuser, laissant les chansons s'enchaîner et ne quittant plus la piste de danse, bougeant dans tous les sens. Eren était vraiment souple, pensa Levi. Finalement au bout de plusieurs chansons, le garçon s'approcha de lui, les joues rouges et l'air nerveux. Il lui tendit la main et tenta un sourire charmeur.

-Tu m'accordes cette danse ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitation.

Levi considéra un instant la main tendue puis détourna le regard sur la gauche.

-Non.

Et puis il se leva se chercher un nouveau verre, laissant Eren circonspect sur place, Erwin tentant vainement de le réconforter. Seulement Levi revint quelques secondes plus tard, donnant une nouvelle bouffée d'espoir à Eren dont les yeux s'illuminèrent. Arrivé à son niveau, Levi sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et attrapa sa main avant de la nettoyer.

-T'as tellement stressé que t'as moité de la main c'est dégueulasse.

Et il s'en alla une nouvelle fois, les sentiments d'Eren piétinés en bonne et due forme.

Quelques instants plus tard, Mikasa, Jean, Reiner, Christa et Ymir étaient installés dans la salle de bain, entourant Eren et se passant un joint, la fenêtre ouverte. Le brun tira une longue bouffée.

-Et il t'a planté là ? S'étonna Reiner.

-Ce sale leprechaun ne perd rien pour attendre. Grinça Mikasa.

-Je n'aurai jamais cru que les avances d'un mec aussi canon qu'Eren laisseraient quelqu'un indifférent un jour… Confessa Christa.

-Je vous l'ai dit, Levi n'est pas comme ça. Et merci Christa mais je ne pense pas comme toi, chacun ses goûts. Souffla Eren.

-Quand même c'est pas cool. Termina Jean.

Un soupir général se fit entendre. Eren avait eut l'air tellement abattu après sa demande ratée que Jean et Ymir l'avaient entraîné pour fumer et les autres avaient suivit. Après de laborieuses négociations, ils réussirent à tirer les vers du nez à leur ami qui n'avait pas voulu les informer de toute l'histoire, têtu comme il l'était, avant de finalement se résigner. Ils en étaient déjà à leur deuxième joint, leur parler de tout sans en dire trop avait été un véritable casse-tête pour Eren. Mais il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir fait, il avait sous-estimé ses amis, qui avaient très bien compris la situation et étaient même présentement en train de le soutenir. Même Mikasa qui avait donné voix à son désaccord ne tentait pas de le faire changer d'avis. Elle savait que c'était peine perdue, et elle avait connu ça aussi lorsqu'elle était elle-même tombée amoureuse. Le cœur était quelque chose de borné et un petit démon incontrôlable.

-On devrait demander à Armin s'il a pas une stratégie.

-Ça marche pas comme ça l'amour, Reiner. Soupira Christa.

-Bien sûr que si ! La meilleure défense c'est l'attaque ! Allez Eren, tu vas aller le voir et lui dire que tu…

Jean se tut lorsque l'objet de leur discussion apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air plus blasé que jamais, les adolescents se raidirent.

-Je cherche Eren.

Ses amis se regardèrent puis se resserrèrent autour du concerné, Mikasa en première ligne, lançant des dagues à Levi par le regard, une aura noire l'entourant. Eren senti son cœur gonfler d'affection pour ses amis et sa sœur mais se leva néanmoins avec difficulté de sa position dans la baignoire, croisant le regard de Levi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Levi le toisa de haut en bas, clairement agacé.

-Quoi, l'offre de danse a expirée ?

Un blanc lui répondit avant qu'Ymir ne sourie de toutes ses dents et ne pousse Eren hors de la baignoire avec l'aide de Reiner.

-Il accepte volontiers. Répondit Christa à sa place et le brun fut tiré jusqu'à Levi sans possibilité de retrait, essayant sans succès de protester.

Levi lui agrippa le poignet et le brun ne put que lancer un dernier regard à ses amis, paniqué, pendant que Mikasa semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un (probablement ses amis qui l'avaient trahie) et que Jean formait des « Attaque ! » frénétiques chuchotés avec les lèvres.

L'adolescent était chancelant, se lever aussi vite après avoir fumé n'était pas une bonne idée, et il avait l'impression d'évoluer dans l'eau, ses muscles en coton, seulement il avait le cœur léger, plutôt satisfait de la tournure que prenaient les événements. Levi ne fit pas de cérémonies et l'emmena directement sur la piste de danse, se retournant vivement et plaçant lui-même la main d'Eren sur sa hanche et emprisonna l'autre dans la sienne, serrant doucement afin de ne pas lui faire sentir la douleur de ses morsures. Le brun n'était plus focalisé que sur son partenaire qui fixait son regard sur son visage tandis que l'adolescent regardait bêtement ses mains, ayant du mal à croire qu'elles se trouvaient vraiment là.

Levi dut replacer ses mains jusqu'à trois fois, Eren ne cessant de les bouger ou de les retirer, la tête lui tournait. Finalement une fois qu'ils furent prêts, Levi lui intima un léger mouvement, commençant à se balancer lentement et entraînant Eren avec lui qui déglutit. Le visage de Levi était vraiment proche du sien, et il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement, suivant le rythme lent et sensuel de leur valse en totale contradiction avec les battements frénétiques de son cœur ou même de la musique entraînante qui passait à ce moment-là. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, leur monde bien à eux, ne faisant pas attention aux autres danseurs dont certains leur lançaient une œillade perplexe face à leur danse paradoxale. Ils ne les remarquaient même pas, trop occupés à tenir une conversation avec leurs yeux. Eren finit par comprendre le truc et ne fit plus l'erreur de lui marcher sur les pieds ce qui lui avait valut un aboiement de Levi et un rire nerveux de sa part.

Levi accéléra le rythme, en pensant que ça aurait dut être sa main sur la taille d'Eren, et non l'inverse, puisque c'était lui qui menait, mais leur différence de taille ne lui permettait pas de faire autrement. Ils arrivèrent à tourner sur eux-même et à suivre un chemin dans la pièce sans se prendre les pieds, et Levi laissa échapper un sourire en coin. C'était pas mal finalement. Le brun s'écarta une seconde pour faire passer Levi sous son bras, lui imposant un tour sur lui-même avant de reprendre leur position initiale. L'adolescent se dit qu'il pouvait bien s'amuser un peu et se recula pour accrocher le coude de Levi au sien et dessiner un cercle avant de changer de sens. Puis il prit ses deux mains dans les siennes, passa un bras au-dessus de l'ancien Caporal et se colla dans son dos avant de le libérer en tendant les bras puis le tira à nouveau vers lui en riant aux éclats.

Eren semblait sur le point d'imploser de bonheur, l'esprit haut dans les nuages et il crut s'évanouir lorsque le corps de Levi se pressa contre le sien. L'adulte colla finalement le visage contre son épaule, et Eren retint un cri de fanboy malvenu, croisant le regard de ses amis de l'autre côté de la pièce qui lui faisaient des pouces en l'air en riant. Eren finit par passer ses bras autour des épaules de Levi, les siens fermement accrochés à sa taille et il posa doucement son menton sur le haut de la tête de son voisin en fermant les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Levi ne se recule légèrement et Eren en profita pour faire de même et lui faire faire un tour sur lui-même une dernière fois avant de gentiment le basculer en arrière en même temps que la chanson se terminait, obtenant des « whoo » de la part de ses amis dont il avait complètement oublié l'existence.

Levi affichait une mine surprise, mais son regard s'adoucit et il lui offrit un sourire qu'Eren n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage jusqu'ici. Il marqua une pause. Il était tellement proche… Il n'avait qu'à se pencher de deux centimètres pour cueillir ses lèvres… Avant qu'il n'ai le temps de faire quoi-que-ce-soit, Hanji s'écria :

- _The Floor is_ bilirubine !

Ceux qui l'avaient entendue la regardèrent étrangement, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait. Levi soupira et se dégagea, Eren étant trop hébété pour le retenir. L'adulte s'avança jusqu'à Hanji et lui donna un coup de pied dans le bas du dos ce qui la fit gémir de désapprobation.

-Maaaais ! C'était marrant aller !

-Personne ne sait ce que c'est andouille !

-Ben vas-y si t'es si malin fais-nous rire Levi ! Bouda Hanji.

Eren pensait qu'il allait l'ignorer, l'humour de Levi était à prendre avec des pincettes. Un peu trop _hardcore_ pour n'importe-qui, et il faisait rarement des blagues. Mais contre toute attente au bout de quelques secondes, il parla d'une voix forte :

- _The floor is_ Éric Zemmour.

En une seconde des cris de panique, de peur et de dégoût mêlés se firent entendre et plus personne n'avait un pied sur le sol, se mettant dans des situations incroyablement loufoques pour ne plus toucher terre. Levi eut un sourire en coin.

-C'est validé.

-Mais tu es… Un monstre ! S'écria Hanji.

-Faut pas jouer avec moi. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-C'est quoi de la bilirubine ? Intervint Eren, avec trois siècles de retard.

Hanji se tourna alors vers lui, les joues rougies et l'expression folle, les yeux déments.

-Ça t'intéresse ? Je le savais, j'ai tout de suite vu que tu avais soif de connaissances ! Viens avec moi mon petit cube en papier, je vais tout t'expliquer !

Et ainsi, le moment idyllique de sa danse avec Levi fut oublié et remplacé par une explication interminable de la scientifique sur l'anatomie qui dura au moins une heure. Au bout d'un moment, Eren était devenu inattentif et fixait le plafond, des cernes sous les yeux et l'esprit bien loin du babillage joyeux d'Hanji. Levi les regardait depuis le canapé, finissant un verre de… Il ne savait même plus quoi. Il sentit un corps s'installer sur sa droite, et il découvrit l'un des amis d'Eren. Il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, mais il avait une face de poney. Ils n'échangèrent pas un regard et leur échange fut des plus court.

-Tout a l'air de s'être arrangé, mais je dois te prévenir que si tu faisais du mal à Eren, je te tomberai dessus, peu importe que tu sois un ancien Caporal. Je ne dis pas ça pour te menacer, c'est juste mon boulot de pote, et je me devais de te prévenir.

Et sans laisser à Levi le temps de répondre, il se leva et fut reparti. L'ancien Caporal fronça les sourcils. Il avait encore droit à ce genre de propos à son âge ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire au juste ? Il avait l'impression qu'Eren était son amant, et ce n'étais pas le cas. Levi ne voulait pas lui faire du mal, mais il ne savait pas lui-même de quoi il était capable si une dispute comme celle de la dernière fois éclatait. Erwin prit place à côté de lui, le tirant de ses songes.

-Alors, c'était si horrible que tu l'imaginais cette danse ?

Levi leva un sourcil. Le duo de blonds stratèges était venu lui remonter les bretelles après qu'il eut refusé la danse à Eren et il n'avait pu qu'abandonner et aller se rattraper auprès de l'adolescent. Il ne savait pas si Armin et Erwin avaient eu des arguments convaincants, ou simplement parce qu'ils étaient prêts à le démolir psychologiquement s'il refusait. Il avait donc grommelé, défaitiste et avait retrouvé ce fichu gamin.

-C'était pas mal.

Erwin sourit. Levi lâcha un « Tch » significatif.

Le téléphone d'Eren vibra sur la table, et il s'excusa auprès d'Hanji en soupirant discrètement de soulagement. Il avait été heureux d'apprendre certaines choses, mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tenir encore longtemps comme ça. L'adolescent se leva et remarqua que le nom affiché à l'écran était « Tonton » d'un coup d'œil. C'était étrange, Hannes ne l'appelait que rarement. S'il voulait des nouvelles, il lui envoyait un message ou venait carrément les voir de son temps libre. Le brun fronça les sourcils, s'il lui passait un coup de fil, c'était que son cher Tonton était dans le même état que la plupart des personnes présentes à cette soirée. Eren ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière-lui en tournant la clé, et alla même jusqu'à s'appuyer contre la paroi de la douche de sa salle de bain, encore une fois, porte fermée. Il savait plus ou moins ce qui allait advenir. D'un doigt fébrile, il décrocha et porta son téléphone à son oreille.

-Hannes ? Ça va ?

-Eren…

Le brun en soupira presque. Il avait deviné juste. Il n'y avait pas que Levi d'alcoolique dans sa vie, et jamais il n'avait eut à s'occuper de Hannes comme il l'avait fait avec son voisin, mais il supposait qu'il avait eu certains réflexes adéquats grâce à son expérience. Il ne faisait aucun doute du discours qui allait suivre au ton sérieux qu'avait prit l'adulte lorsqu'il avait prononcé son nom.

-Je suis désolé.

-Je sais.

Il avait bu, c'était certain et comme presque à chaque fois, il repensait à ce fameux incident, qui avait ruiné leur vie à tous. Eren ne lui avait cependant jamais répondu qu'il lui pardonnait. Pourtant il savait que Hannes avait agit comme il le fallait, et Eren serra les poings. Il s'en voulait de tenir Hannes responsable dans une partie reculée de lui-même. Il devrait être plus mature à présent, mais bizarrement, il ne pouvait pas prononcer ces trois petits mots, qui pourraient pourtant apaiser le cœur et les tourments d'Hannes. Il en était incapable pour le moment, mais il savait qu'il pourrait en parler au soldat sans flancher un jour.

-Si je n'avais pas été aussi lâche… Ta mère serait peut-être en vie.

-C'est du passé, Tonton.

Eren avait les yeux baissés, la respiration erratique et sa main trouva ses lèvres. Il réussit à ne pas se mordre, mais appuya assez fort pour ressentir une légère douleur. Il se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes qui tombèrent dans le silence sur le carrelage de la petite salle de bain en même temps qu'il se laissait glisser sur le sol. Il entendait Hannes renifler et sa voix était distordue, sèche. Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose, il ne voulait pas que le blond ne se mette dans cet état.

-Tonton… Tout va bien, je te jure. N'y pense pas. Pas ce soir. On fête l'anniversaire d'Armin Tonton, et dans quelques jours on ira au restaurant tous les quatre avec Mikasa comme tous les ans. On te racontera nos vies, comme toujours et on sourira tous ensembles. On est une famille Hannes. Alors je t'en prie…

Eren éclata en sanglots, là, sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, le visage de sa mère riant à ses blagues gravé sur sa rétine.

-Je t'en prie, n'y pense plus. Pense plutôt à Armin, qui ajoute une année à sa vie, et qui deviendra le plus grand génie que Mahr ait jamais connu. Pense à nous. Dis-toi qu'on va bien, je t'assure. Dis-toi qu'on est grands et forts, qu'on est tous ensembles et qu'on vit comme des rois.

Il y eut un son étranglé de la part de Hannes, et ils restèrent ensembles dans le silence avant que finalement, après une éternité, le soldat ne lui réponde :

-Merci, Eren. Je vous aime tous les trois. Vraiment fort. Je vais te laisser maintenant. Amuse-toi et ne fais pas attention à un vieil homme comme moi. On se verra bientôt. Au revoir… Eren.

-Bonne nuit, Hannes.

Eren raccrocha, et tourna son regard vide vers le plafond, et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait qu'une envie, se jeter dans les bras de Mikasa et Armin, mais il ne pouvait pas les inquiéter avec ça maintenant, il ne devait pas gâcher l'anniversaire de son meilleur-ami. Il pensa à Hannes et se dit que le poids de sa culpabilité devait être encore plus grand que le sien. Il pensa ensuite à tout ce que l'homme avait fait pour eux. Recueillir trois orphelins n'était pas de tout repos, et ils avaient eu des hauts et des bas ensembles, comme toutes les familles. Eren finit par sourire légèrement à travers ses larmes. Hannes était le meilleur, et il avait prit soin d'eux. Il était leur cher Tonton, et un parent admirable.

XxXxXxX

Levi voulut aller remplir son verre à nouveau, mais il n'y avait plus rien, ils étaient à court d'alcool, et il était déjà allé rechercher des bouteilles chez lui. Il étaient à sec. Il jura. Une idée lumineuse fit alors son apparition dans son esprit et il alla enfiler son manteau et ses chaussures. Erwin qui était en train de lui parler de la série apparemment passionnante qu'il regardait dernièrement, le suivit, curieux.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je vais à la supérette, on n'a plus d'alcool, et elle est ouverte 24/24.

-T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? T'es déjà bien imbibé et…

-Erwin, si j'avais besoin de ton avis, je te ferais signe.

-Laisse-moi au moins t'accompagner…

-C'est littéralement à deux minutes je pense pouvoir me débrouiller. Aller, on se voit dans cinq.

Et sur ce, il sorti de l'appartement sous les yeux consternés de son ami. Levi passa rapidement chez lui prendre son portefeuille et descendit les marches jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, poussant la porte pour sortir dans le froid de la nuit. Et puis il se rendit compte qu'il venait de faire tout ça dans sa tête et qu'il était toujours à sa pause clope au premier étage, son portefeuille toujours chez lui. Ces foutues marches étaient difficiles à descendre aussi ! L'ascenseur était en panne depuis un moment et il n'avait pas le choix. Il se décida à remonter jusque chez lui pour récupérer son argent et ce fut une longue et laborieuse ascension. Il fit une nouvelle pause chez lui, oubliant presque encore son portefeuille.

Il fut finalement devant la supérette et effectua ses achats tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sobre sans se rendre compte qu'il avait lamentablement échoué. Le caissier dut lui rappeler de prendre ses articles, se dirigeant vers la sortie les mains vides, et il se retrouva dehors avec un sac plein de bouteilles d'alcool. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et ne sachant pas vraiment où aller, erra une bonne demie-heure dans les rues jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se mette à légèrement paniquer. Mais où diable était-il ? Il s'assit sur un muret pour fumer une cigarette et sorti son téléphone sans réfléchir, la tonalité qui signalait que l'appel était en cours résonnant dans son oreille.

-Levi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tonna la voix d'Eren.

-Je me suis perdu, tu peux venir me chercher ?

-Hein ? Tu t'es perdu comment, tu es où ?

-Bah justement j'en sais rien ! Je suis allé à la supérette et je reconnais pas la rue.

Un lourd soupir se fit entendre de l'autre côté du combiné. Levi était presque sûr que l'adolescent était en train de se passer une main sur le visage en cet instant.

-Pourquoi t'appelles pas Erwin ou Hanji ?

-Heu… Parce que tu connais mieux le coin qu'eux ? Et aussi parce que je veux que ce soit toi qui vienne me chercher, aller grouille microbe !

Il y eu un silence lourd de sens et finalement la voix d'Eren fut de retour.

-Décris-moi ce que tu vois.

Levi pouvait entendre des frottement contre le téléphone du brun, signe qu'il enfilait un manteau et des chaussures.

-Bah… Il y a un mur.

-Développe, tu veux ?

-Avec un immeuble et il y a un vieux dessin bizarre on dirait des ailes de poulet.

-Des ailes bleues et blanches ?

-Je vois pas bien mais je crois que ouais.

-Putain mais t'es devant notre immeuble connard !

-Ah… Alors tu viens me chercher ?

-Mais c'est pas vrai, que t'es chiant ! Je devrais te laisser mourir de froid !

-Non… Me laisse pas tout seul.

Silence. Puis nouveau soupir. Une minute passa pendant laquelle Levi faillit s'endormir et la voix d'Eren se mit à jacqueter dans son téléphone en le sermonnant. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça, il raccrocha. Vu le visage fulminant de l'adolescent quand il passa le mur de l'enceinte, ça avait été une mauvaise idée, mais Levi ne pouvait pas le voir, il avait fermé les yeux, et il voyait des images comme s'il rêvait. Eren lui secoua gentiment l'épaule puis lui donna des petites tapes sur la joue. Levi releva les paupières comme si ça lui faisait mal et que c'était l'effort du siècle.

-Bambi est vivant... Marmonna-t-il.

-Hein ?

-J'ai vu des biches, Bambi va bien.

-Oui Levi. Oui. Allez, maintenant on y va, on rentre au chaud.

Eren attrapa le sac qui gisait à côté du zombie qu'était son voisin et ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le hall de leur immeuble, l'adolescent portant les courses et pratiquement Levi, appuyé contre lui, un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Appelle l'ascenseur.

-Ascenseeeeur !

Levi lui lança un regard désabusé pendant qu'Eren souriait de toutes ses dents.

-L'ascenseur est en panne vieux sénile.

-Ok bah on fait la course dans les escaliers alors. Le dernier arrivé est une moule pourrie.

Et sans un mot de plus, il s'élança à une rapidité impressionnante pendant qu'Eren clignait des yeux, sidéré. Il gloussa lorsqu'il retrouva Levi à moitié avachi sur la rambarde des escaliers au troisième étage.

-On fatigue le dinosaure ?

Levi leva un visage éreinté et transperça Eren du regard.

-Tu vas bouffer mon pied si tu continues sale avorton.

Eren gloussa de nouveau et il montèrent le dernier étage jusqu'à leurs appartements. En entrant, Levi observa qu'il y avait moins de gens que quand il était parti. Armin, Hanji et Erwin étaient en train de papoter calmement sur le canapé tandis que Bertholdt, Reiner, Sasha et Conny faisaient un jeu de cartes riche en animation.

-Où est passé tout le monde ?

-T'es parti depuis une demie-heure et il est trois heures du matin, les autres sont repartis, il ne reste plus que nous.

-Oh.

Levi n'était pas spécialement ému de cette nouvelle, après tout, il se fichait pas mal de qui était là ou non. Ils restèrent encore une heure dans le salon avec les autres pour discuter, enfin surtout Eren, lui, il ne parlait pas vraiment. Bertholdt et Conny allèrent se coucher en premier, allant installer des matelas dans la chambre d'Armin. Erwin regagna l'appartement de Levi et les autres ouvrirent une nouvelle bouteille. _On va y passer la nuit_. Pensa Eren en se levant, attrapant le paquet de cigarettes qui traînait sur la table et disparut dans sa chambre. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur la moquette, la pire ennemie de Levi, que celui-ci ouvrit la porte si fort qu'elle faillit sauter de ses gonds.

-Tu oses voler mes clopes enfoiré ?

Eren le regarda, une goutte de sueur lui coulant dans le dos et sur la tempe.

-Je croyais que c'était celles de Reiner… Confia-t-il d'un souffle mal-assuré, sentant sa fin approcher.

-Tch.

-T'es obligé de me suivre partout ?

-Boucle-la et file-m'en une.

-C'est ton paquet. Dit Eren en haussant les épaules, et le lui rendit.

Le brun retira son énorme couverture du lit, et ouvrit la petite baie-vitrée, Levi le suivant.

-Tu vas quand même pas fumer là dans le froid ? Pourquoi tu te met pas à l'intérieur ?

-Parce que j'ai envie d'être dehors.

-Avec un balcon aussi minuscule je vois pas comment tu vas t'y prendre.

-Mon balcon t'emmerde, il y a bien assez de place pour une demie-portion comme toi. Asséna Eren sans réfléchir.

Réfléchir ça, il aurait dut. Ni une ni deux, il senti les bras de Levi l'entourer à la taille et ses pieds ne touchèrent plus le sol, pour finalement se rendre compte que ce démon d'ancien Caporal comptait le balancer dehors, l'étudiant laissa un cri de terreur lui échapper. Levi le fit basculer de l'autre côté de la barrière du bord et avec un seul bras, le força à s'accrocher aux barres de fer qui théoriquement empêchaient quelqu'un de tomber. Puis il se recula, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage, toisant Eren de haut, pour une fois.

-Alors tu veux réitérer ce que tu viens de dire Eren ?

Le concerné grimaça et la colère prit le dessus. Levi était vraiment cinglé, il suffisait qu'il glisse ou lâche prise pour s'écraser contre le bitume, quatre étages plus bas, son corps pendant dans le vide. Eren invoqua toute la force qu'il pouvait dans les muscles de ses bras, grimaçant quand ses paumes serrèrent les barreaux glacés et de forme carré, les coins lui appuyant trop fort sur la peau, surtout celle de la main bandée. Il aurait préféré être à jeun pour faire ce genre d'exercice... Il réussit à se hisser à la seule force de ses bras jusqu'en haut, et à passer une jambe sur la rambarde avant de se laisser tomber du bon côté, atterrissant sur le carrelage froid et dur de son balcon.

-Wow t'es vraiment remonté tout seul. Pas mal.

En cet instant, Levi se dit que le garçon était plutôt bien taillé pour le Bataillon, ce qu'il venait d'accomplir n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il secoua la tête et se reprit. Eren ne ferait que torpiller sa vie en intégrant le Bataillon. Eren lui lança un regard colérique depuis le sol et Levi ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. _Ouais il fait froid dehors, exactement c'est pour ça_.

Levi s'accroupit près du garçon et lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes, le secouant légèrement pour en faire sortir une. Eren fit gonfler ses joues en boudant mais détourna la tête et accepta la cigarette. _Adorable_ pensa Levi.

Et ainsi, ils s'installèrent dans la couverture, fumant leur première cigarette d'une longue série. Au bout de trente minutes, ils décidèrent d'aller se faire du café et de s'asseoir devant la fenêtre cette fois. Ils retournèrent dans la chambre en récupérant une bouteille de rhum et Eren lança de la musique depuis son téléphone. Ils restèrent là, dans la chambre de l'adolescent à discuter et à boire pendant des heures. Ils ne savaient pas ce que les autres faisaient et ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Ce qui était important, c'était que Levi parlait tranquillement avec Eren comme de vieux amis et que c'était doux dans la poitrine du brun. L'un en face de l'autre, l'ex-Caporal assis contre le lit, les jambes croisées étendues devant lui, tandis qu'Eren était emmitouflé dans sa couverture, plus proche de l'ouverture d'où se déversait le vent froid par rapport à Levi, un genou remonté contre son torse.

Ils papotèrent et plaisantèrent avec leur humour bien à eux pendant un temps qui leur parut infini et trop court à la fois, se racontant des choses inutiles ou intéressantes, l'un ou l'autre leur allait. Ça restera le moment de la soirée qu'Eren avait préféré. Levi finit même par lui raconter quelques anecdotes de son temps au Bataillon. Ils finirent par faire un jeu à boire.

-Tu donnes une affirmation sur moi, et si c'est faux, tu bois. Si c'est vrai, je bois et vice-versa, pigé ?

-Ouais c'est bon j'ai le principe. Répondit Eren.

-Ok je commence. Tu viens d'une famille riche.

-Comment on fait si c'est à moitié juste ?

-Tu bois moins.

Eren grommela et but une petite gorgée de rhum à même la bouteille.

-À mon tour. Tu es enfant unique.

Levi prit une gorgée dans la même bouteille. _Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à « on touche pas à un truc que quelqu'un d'autre a mit dans sa bouche » ? C'est bon c'est Eren et puis il l'a pas léchée non plus_. Levi soupira, il ne devait pas commencer à répondre à sa conscience, ou la schizophrénie le guettait. Ils continuèrent à jouer un moment, trouvant ou non des banalités l'un sur l'autre.

-Tu viens de Heazul.

Levi se retrouva à boire une demi-gorgée, surpris.

-Comment t'as pu trouver un truc pareil ? Demanda-t-il.

-Mikasa vient de là-bas aussi, alors comme vous avez le même nom de famille je me suis dit que peut-être toi aussi, et bingo. Ça fait longtemps que tu vis à Mahr ?

-Je n'ai jamais mit les pieds à Heazul, ma mère et mon oncle étaient de là-bas, c'est tout.

-T'as toujours vécu dans le District Maria ?

-C'est pas le jeu des questions triple buse.

-Ça t'empêche pas de répondre.

-La ferme. C'est mon tour. Tu n'as pas de frère ou de sœur de sang.

-Tu bois.

Levi haussa un sourcil en prenant la bouteille et Eren soupira.

-J'ai un demi-frère, mais je ne l'ai pas revu depuis des années, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu. À moi. Tu es le genre de gars qui n'a connu que des coups d'un soir.

-Ouch, tu peux boire la bouteille gamin.

Eren aurait bien voulu. Parce que cela voulait dire que Levi avait connu l'amour et une relation stable. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça, tout le monde avait déjà eu des copains ou copines, et à l'âge de Levi, c'était normal qu'il ai été avec quelqu'un sérieusement, même s'il était évident que ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. L'adolescent avala trois grandes gorgées, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait dans l'esprit de son voisin. _Bah vas-y imbécile, déballe-lui qu'on est vierge aussi, pas de soucis hein,_ _épelle-le même_ ! Levi senti les pointes de ses oreilles devenir rouges et décida de changer de sujet fissa. Ils continuèrent leur jeu un moment et s'en lassèrent assez vite, reprenant une conversation normale.

Ils finirent par se rendre compte que les rayons du soleil commençaient à pointer à l'horizon et qu'il était horriblement tard. Ou incroyablement tôt. Ils décidèrent d'en rester là pour aujourd'hui, et rangèrent sommairement ce qui traînait autour d'eux. Eren fut bien trop heureux de se glisser dans son lit moelleux et au bout d'une minute, se tourna vers Levi dont il ne sentait pas le corps près de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as encore ?

-Ben… Je peux dormir avec toi ?

Si on avait été dans un cartoon, les eux d'Eren lui auraient probablement jaillit des orbites. Levi venait sincèrement de lui demander ça sur ce ton là ?

-Depuis quand t'as besoin de ma permission ? Allez viens. Dit-il en soulevant la couverture pour que Levi ne le rejoigne.

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et Eren put sentir le corps de son voisin sur le matelas. Le silence se fit et ils restèrent là, les yeux ouverts dans la pénombre, chacun tourné de son côté, leur pensées s'égarant où bon leur semblaient. Pour Levi, elles prenaient une direction bien trop salée. Il avait repensé à Eren et son regard un peu plus tôt sur le balcon, et un autre visage le remplaça dans son esprit. Ça ne l'avait jamais frappé comme ça avant, à quel point ils se ressemblaient. Ses yeux étaient de couleur olive, plus clairs et verts que ceux d'Eren, qui comportaient plus de bleu et de jaune, trop de couleurs pour être comptées honorablement. Ils avaient le même visage, la même teinte de peau. Sauf qu'Isabel avait les cheveux auburn, plus longs, attachés en couettes basses. Enfin c'est ce dont il se souvenait, il n'en était plus certain de s'en rappeler correctement après tout ce temps. Mais en dehors de ça, Eren la lui rappelait énormément. Il se rappelait de cette fois où ils avaient pu observer les étoiles, tous les trois.

-Levi ?

Celui-ci fut tiré de ses songes, et son nez se cogna dans le dos d'Eren lorsqu'il tenta de relever la tête. Il avait une main qui agrippait le tee-shirt de l'adolescent avec force, l'autre sur sa propre bouche, et des larmes dévalaient ses joues, son souffle était bloqué dans sa gorge et il tremblait. Non, ce n'était pas le moment de faire une crise, Eren ne devait pas le voir comme ça et même s'il en avait déjà eu un aperçu, il ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise.

-Te… Retourne pas. Articula-t-il d'une voix brisée et tremblante.

Il sentit le corps d'Eren faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'il venait de lui ordonner, et se retrouva enveloppé dans les bras, la chaleur et l'odeur de l'adolescent.

-T'es pas mon boss, je fais ce que je veux.

Levi continua de pleurer dans les bras d'Eren pendant un temps qui sembla interminable à ce dernier. Ça lui brisait le cœur de voir Levi comme ça, de l'entendre plutôt, son visage était presque collé à sa poitrine, et il ne pouvait que lui caresser les cheveux en silence en espérant que ça passe. Il tenta de murmurer des paroles apaisantes, se disant que ça pourrait aider à faire disparaître le chagrin et les tourments de Levi pour le moment. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois, et la réponse lui apparut d'elle-même. Eren chanta en gardant les lèvres scellées, emplissant la pièce d'un air que sa mère adorait et lui chantait souvent autrefois. Levi se détendit petit à petit contre lui et se tourna dans l'autre sens, laissant Eren le tenir près de lui, séchant ses joues de sa main libre, la tête de l'ancien Caporal appuyée sur son bras. Levi posa sa main sur la sienne et leur doigts s'entremêlèrent. Il eut à peine le temps de se faire la réflexion que cette vue lui plaisait avant que ses paupières lourdes ne se ferment et que son esprit ne se mette en veille.

XxXxXxX

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec délicatesse et sans un bruit, le visage d'Hanji passa à travers l'embrasure de la porte.

-Personne n'est tout nu ?

En voyant Levi assoupi dans le lit, l'air serein et dans les bras d'Eren, elle sourit et se recula en chuchotant.

-Je repasserai plus tard. Replis stratégique Armin, trouvons un jeu de cartes.

* * *

 **Featured Song: VSO - Rocknrolla.  
J'imaginais Isabella's Lullaby de Promised Neverland pour le dernier moment, mais imaginez ce que vous voulez mes petites plantes.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir mes petites plantes! J'espère que vous allez bien, on est partis pour le chapitre neuf, délassez votre corset, prenez un verre et attachez vos ceintures!**

 **Sans plus de cérémonies, bonne lecture! On se retrouve dans les reviews mes petits bouts de pains.**

* * *

Le réveil ne fut pas aussi difficile que ce que Levi l'aurait crut. Il bailla, émergeant doucement du sommeil et se tourna sur le côté pour découvrir le visage aussi peu réveillé que le sien d'Eren. Ses pensées se reconnectèrent dans son cerveau. Ah oui...

-Bonjour... Décrocha l'adulte d'une voix enrouée.

-Bonjour, monsieur pue-de-la-gueule. Sourit Eren.

-Sois pas grossier. Grommela-t-il en retour.

Levi finit par se lever après quelques minutes d'ajustement, et quitta la chambre pendant qu'Eren frottait doucement ses yeux fatigués. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage, avant de revenir et de s'asseoir sur le lit, un verre dans les mains. Eren semblait avoir du mal à se réveiller correctement, et avait le visage de quelqu'un qui pouvait se rendormir à tout moment.

-Comment tu peux être aussi frais après la soirée qu'on a passé ?

Levi haussa les épaules tout en lui tendant un verre d'eau et un cachet pour le mal de tête.

-J'ai plus l'habitude que toi, gamin. J'étais tellement en forme tout-à-l'heure que j'ai fait un petit jogging pendant que tu dormais, j'ai couru cinq kilomètres. Annonça-t-il, fier de lui.

Eren le dévisagea avec des yeux ronds, avant d'avaler son médicament avec une gorgée d'eau.

-Sérieux ?

-Nan j'ai vomi dans la douche.

Eren ne put empêcher un ricanement.

-Je me disais aussi...

Levi se laissa tomber à côté de lui en soupirant, et se mit à fixer le sol. _Cette satanée moquette..._ C'était réellement la chose la plus moche qu'il lui avait été donné de voir de toute sa vie. Depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué, il était obsédé par le sol de la chambre d'Eren, celui-ci le reprenant tout le temps à ce sujet. Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait entendu " _Levi, arrête avec cette moquette_."

-J'étais tellement bourré hier, je crois j'ai confondu le tube de dentifrice avec de la bouffe pour astronaute...

Eren ne retint pas son éclat de rire bien longtemps, et claqua l'épaule de son squatteur de sa main libre.

-J'ai connu des gens qui faisaient des trucs bizarres sous l'effet de l'alcool mais toi, t'es hors-catégorie !

Et il se mit à hurler de rire de plus belle, déclenchant l'agacement chez l'adulte, qui riposta par un coup de coude bien placé qui coupa l'air des poumons du plus jeune, mettant fin à son rire.

-Ça mon vieux tu vas me le payer. Menaça l'adolescent.

-Je donnerai cher pour voir ça.

-Ah oui ?

Eren attrapa son oreiller d'un geste habile, et l'envoya directement sur le visage de Levi, qui ne tarda pas à riposter avec le sien. La petite joute tourna à la bataille acharnée, et bientôt il furent à genoux sur le matelas, se frappant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient tout en laissant monter des éclats de rire du côté d'Eren, son opposant gardant son visage blasé. Levi finit par tenter d'enrouler Eren dans la couverture pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Je vais faire de toi une crêpe de crevette.

-Compte là-dessus vieux croulant !

Et ce fut reparti. Aucun des deux ne voulait abandonner, et la joie que ce moment leur procurait était tout aussi bienvenue qu'inattendue. Aucun des deux n'y pensait réellement, mais plus ils passaient de temps ensembles, et plus ils devenaient accros. Pourtant, même si aucun des deux ne s'en rendait compte, Eren n'était pas comme une drogue aux yeux de Levi, mais plutôt un médicament, et ça faisait une grande différence.

Levi finit à califourchon sur l'adolescent, le tenant fermement contre le matelas pour l'empêcher de bouger. Eren se débattait fièrement, et Levi devait avouer que le gamin avait une bonne trempe. Il se défendait largement et l'ancien Caporal peinait à le retenir. Et puis, le brun tenta une autre approche qui fonctionna à merveille. Il s'aida de ses jambes et de ses épaules pour relever son bassin d'un coup et Levi par la même occasion et finit par le retourner dans les draps et les positions s'inversèrent. Eren afficha un sourire radieux.

-J'ai gagné !

Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas. Bizarre, il ne s'attendait pas à avoir le dernier mot, Levi répondait toujours. _Toujours_. Mais pas cette fois. En fait Eren n'avait pas conscience à quel point ses hanches et peut-être un peu plus bas, avaient appuyés sur les fesses de Levi et ce qu'il avait ressenti. Pas mal de flashs avaient traversés son esprit, et la plupart auraient pu faire rougir Anna Polina. Et combo avec ce foutu sourire qu'il lui avait servit juste après.

-Bah alors t'abandonnes ? Pressa le brun.

 _Fermes-là, je fais une crise existentielle là ! Merde, merde, merde reprends-toi vieux pervers ! C'est d'Eren qu'on parle là ! Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur lui ? Maintenant que j'y pense je l'ai toujours trouvé canon. Oh non faut vraiment que je me barre ! Alerte ! Alerte ! Replis stratégique dans la douche !_

-Ouais... Je... J'vais prendre une douche.

Il n'eut aucun mal à repousser gentiment le garçon, qui était trop surpris pour dire ou faire quoi-que-ce-soit. Et il s'empressa de refermer la porte de la salle de bain et de s'appuyer sur le lavabo de ses deux mains. Il le savait. Il savait qu'il draguait un peu Eren parfois, mais il ne réfléchissait pas vraiment à ce qu'il faisait, il s'en fichait même pas mal. Mais jamais il n'avait ressenti ça ou avait eu des pensées aussi déplacées pour lui. Tout ça le prenait de court, et les images s'imposaient à lui, en boucle. Comment pouvaient-elle êtres aussi détaillées et excitantes ?

Il fallait qu'il se calme. Respirer... Inspirer profondément, bloquer une seconde, et expirer lentement... Voilà. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il réfléchisse à ce qu'il allait faire de toutes ces nouvelles sensations. Comment allait-il agir face à l'adolescent ? Ah ! Tout ça lui foutait un de ces mal de tête ! Finalement, il décida d'y réfléchir plus tard, et d'aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. _Sacré revirement de_ _sujet_ _!_ Pensa-t-il tout en traversant la chambre d'Eren sous le regard de ce dernier, attrapant son tee-shirt neuf.

-Je croyais que t'allais prendre une douche.

-Gnagnagnagna "je croyais que t'allais prendre une douche". Mimiqua Levi avec une voix aigüe avant de sortir de la chambre en enfilant le vêtement sans un regard pour Eren qui était médusé.

Levi avait en général toujours de la répartie, qu'est-ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui? Il décida de le suivre et ils tombèrent sur Hanji et Armin qui étaient installés sur le canapé, de la musique toujours en marche à volume bas à côté d'eux, au milieu d'un bordel incroyable que Levi avait déjà envie de ranger. Nettoyer ce désordre le démangeait mais il se fit violence pour l'ignorer et versa une tasse de café à Eren avant de verser le reste dans le récipient où on mettait l'eau pour faire couler le café et relança la machine. _Immonde_ pensa Eren, mais au moins, il avait eu la décence de lui laisser une tasse avant de faire son manège. Il posa son regard un instant sur les deux occupants du canapé et haussa un sourcil. Armin et Hanji avaient tous les deux les cheveux tressés et décorés avec divers petits bibelots, comme des fèves de galette des rois, ou des feuilles de plantes, ou encore du polystyrène. Hanji les aperçut la première.

-Haha Grincheux ta tête est plus blanche que ma nuit!

-Bien dormi? Demanda Armin avec un ton suspicieusement joueur avant que Levi n'ai pu couper les cheveux de cette abrutie d'Hanji avec les ciseaux qu'il était en train de chercher.

L'adulte attrapa son fameux mug, le remplit de café double et toisa le duo assis plus loin, portant le tee-shirt qu'Eren lui avait offert la veille.

-Crache le morceau Armin. Menaça Levi en plissant les yeux.

-Haha ça va relax. On voulait voir si vous étiez réveillés tout-à-l'heure, et vous aviez l'air d'être confortablement installés, c'est tout.

Eren s'étouffa dans sa tasse, la pression soudaine éclaboussant le bas de son visage de café chaud.

-Mais vous êtes quoi ? La Brigade d'Embarrassement de Lendemain de Soirée ? Maugréa Eren.

-Commence par utiliser des mots qui existent ma petite plume en verre. Sourit Hanji.

-Et alors ? Ouais on était bien. Et vous qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

Armin se mit à leur raconter leur nuit blanche tandis que le brun ne pouvait détourner son regard de Levi. Il venait d'admettre avec la plus grande des nonchalances la position dans laquelle ils avaient dormi, c'est-à-dire bien trop serrés, à ses amis sans la moindre gêne. L'adolescent observa un peu la pièce et découvrit avec stupeur que Sasha était endormie à même le sol, sous la table. Il demanda des explications aux deux autres.

-Ah oui elle s'est endormie là après la partie de Twister. Répondit Hanji.

-Et ça vous serait pas venu à l'idée de la mettre sur quelque chose de plus confortable ? Soupira Eren.

-Tranquille on lui a mit une couverture. Termina Armin.

Les deux génies se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Eren gémit en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière avant de se lever et souleva la table. Il la décala histoire d'avoir la place pour emporter son amie, et se baissa pour la prendre dans ses bras. Eren alla ensuite la déposer dans son lit maintenant vide, et la jeune femme sembla se détendre et se laissa aller contre les oreillers, en attrapant un pour le serrer contre elle. Le brun repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit la veille. Peut-être devrait-il essayer de regarder les choses de son point de vue, et qu'à lui aussi, ça lui paraîtra simple. Il replaça une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Ils prirent le petit-déjeuner dans un calme relatif, Armin et Hanji étaient décidément bien en forme pour les deux survivants de la soirée.

-On devrait faire le PRFC. Déclara Eren.

-Le quoi ? S'étonna Hanji.

-Le Programme de Remise en Forme de Cuite. Vu qu'on est toujours dans le mal après une soirée, on a un petit rituel. On range, on mange, on prend une douche et ensuite on comate devant la télé. Expliqua Armin.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'ils firent. Les deux génies s'occupèrent du ménage pendant qu'Eren et Levi faisaient la vaisselle ce qui mit le brun plutôt mal-à-l'aise. D'ordinaire, faire la vaisselle était un geste quotidien, mais essuyer les verres et les assiettes était devenu autre chose avec Levi. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, s'ils voulaient avoir une conversation sérieuse, l'un d'eux n'avait qu'à dire « Je lave, tu essuies ? » et ils s'attelaient à la tâche, l'air sérieux et ils ne tenaient que des propos lourds de gravité en face de l'évier. Pas ce jour-là. Ils procédaient au nettoyage sans échanger un mot, et Eren trouvait ça plutôt bizarre. Il lui suffisait d'un peu d'imagination pour que cet appartement devienne le leur et Levi plus que son voisin.

Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite à replacer les meubles dans leur position d'origine, et l'adolescent n'y pensa plus. Hanji avait proposé de préparer le repas, mais Levi s'y était fortement opposé. Il y avait une histoire là-dessous à coup-sûr vu le teint livide de l'ancien Caporal. Sasha dormait toujours, et Eren décida de sortir une de ses recettes de lendemain de soirée, qui redonnait toujours la pêche. Il allait faire leur fameuse plâtrée de pâtes magiques. Ça requinquerait n'importe qui.

Le repas terminé, ils s'affalèrent les quatre comme des loques devant la télé, et Levi ne savait pas bien pourquoi il se retrouvait soudainement à mettre du vernis à Armin pendant qu'Hanji faisait ceux d'Eren, qui en plus de ça avait toujours les presque tatouages de Conny sur les bras. Mais bon, c'était toujours mieux que devoir se concentrer sur cette série étrange sur des filles qui font du poney. Ils échangèrent ensuite pour que tout le monde ait les ongles peints et l'ex-soldat fut surpris de découvrir qu'ils avaient plusieurs couleurs. Pourquoi diable Eren et Armin avaient du vernis chez eux ? Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué en faisant le ménage alors qu'il avait déjà vu tous les recoins de cet appartement. Armin insista pour prendre une photo de leurs mains et Levi crut mourir d'embarras. Ils continuèrent à se remettre doucement de leur soirée en laissant leurs cerveaux se déconnecter devant l'écran.

-J'ai soif. Déclara soudainement Levi.

Armin et Eren répondirent au même moment « Et bien il faut boire. » et « Tu veux un verre d'eau ? », faisant tiquer le sourcil de Levi. L'un d'eux se foutait clairement de sa pomme.

-Il reste pas de l'Ice Tea plutôt ? L'eau c'est dégueulasse.

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers lui, incrédules. Qui n'aimait pas l'eau ?

-Tu devrais essayer, ça te ferait du bien. Rétorqua Hanji avec une moue désapprobatrice.

-Ouais on est composés à soixante-dix pour cent d'eau. En fait on est juste tous des concombres avec de l'anxiété. Gloussa Armin avec une main supportant son menton.

-Ha ! Avec ce que Levi s'enfile en alcool et son caractère naturellement salé c'est plus un cornichon. Sans parler de sa tail-

-Un mot de plus et c'est un pot entier de cornichons qui va se retrouver dans ton cul, blanc-bec.

Eren fit semblant de zipper ses lèvres et de fermer à clé avant de la jeter en souriant. Levi soupira. Mais à quel moment cet imbécile de Jäger allait prendre ses menaces au sérieux ? Ce dernier se pencha pour attraper la bouteille de thé glacé qui était par terre à côté de la table pour en servir un verre à son voisin qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard se balader sur le bas du dos de l'adolescent et il se maudit en sentant la pointe de ses oreilles chauffer. On n'avait pas idée de porter un short de pyjama aussi court. Il ne pensait déjà plus clairement lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Eren avait une trace de feutre sur la nuque. Sûrement avait-il été chafouin avec Conny lorsque celui-ci avait passé un temps fou à dessiner sur sa peau tannée, privant ainsi Levi de la compagnie exclusive du brun. Ça le mit en rogne.

Eren avait déjà les mains qui tremblaient légèrement dut à sa nuit pauvre en heures de récupération, mais sentir la bouche de Levi s'écraser sur sa nuque et le mordre aussi sensuellement fut la raison pour laquelle la bouteille fit un zig-zag au-dessus du verre avant de finalement tomber sur la table, renversant le liquide sucré partout. Son esprit s'arrêta de tourner complètement pendant une seconde et se remit en marche à puissance décuplée à l'instant même où les lèvres de Levi quittèrent sa peau maintenant rouge comme le reste de son visage. Il se tourna à la volée vers son voisin, qui affichait sa bouille blasée habituelle. La main d'Eren trouva d'elle-même l'endroit où Levi l'avait mordu, et il lui lança un regard perçant tout en maudissant son corps qui lui fallait si peu pour dérailler.

Il tourna son regard vers Hanji et Armin, qui se faisaient un devoir royal de les ignorer superbement. Il fallait qu'il se venge, qu'il rende la monnaie de sa pièce à ce vieux fou. Eren se leva pour aller chercher une éponge et du sopalin tout en se creusant les méninges. Le brun eut finalement une idée en sentant les pieds de l'ivrogne qui s'appuyaient sur son dos pendant son labeur. Une fois le salon redevenu propre, il lança un sourire bien trop séducteur à Levi, et au lieu de s'asseoir comme il l'était avant, il s'allongea, ses pieds venant échouer sur les jambes d'Armin et Hanji qui n'en avaient strictement rien à cirer, en train de commenter l'émission qui passait, Hanji s'appuyant même sur ses mollets pour parler au blond, et Eren cala sa tête sur les cuisses de Levi qui faillit lui lâcher son téléphone sur la figure de surprise.

L'adulte lui asséna un regard courroucé et Eren lui répondit d'un sourire insolent, ses lèvres formèrent « Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » juste avant que l'ancien Caporal entrouvre légèrement les lèvres vers le centre et ne le menace de lui baver dessus. Le brun fit la moue mais au bout de quelques secondes, ferma les yeux en souriant et ouvrit la bouche, comme pour l'inviter à le faire. Toute trace de compétition disparut des cellules de Levi et il grimaça en reculant la tête. Ce gosse était cinglé. Il aurait dut vraiment le faire juste pour voir la réaction d'Eren. Non, impossible qu'il mélange sa salive de cette façon avec l'autre crétin. D'une autre façon ça irait ? Levi se mit à rougir violemment. Le petit manège de Jäger l'avait déjà laissé mal en point au niveau de l'imagination et il n'était pas sûr de tenir après la révélation du réveil un peu plus tôt. Le poids de la tête d'Eren sur ses cuisses et son visage aussi proche de son ventre sans parler de l'invitation explicite, même si ça n'était qu'un jeu venaient de lui pourrir le cerveau qui imaginait déjà toutes ces sensations dans un autre contexte. _Non, noooon. Surtout pas._

-À quoi tu joues ? Demanda Eren en bougeant, son nez frottant brièvement le ventre de Levi qui déglutit avec difficulté.

-Toi à quoi tu joues ?

-Je parlais du jeu sur ton téléphone.

-Qui te dit que je suis pas en train de faire autre chose, minus ?

Eren haussa les épaules et fit mine de se concentrer sur la télévision. Il fallut toute la volonté de Levi Ackerman pour empêcher son corps de trembler ou tout geste inapproprié pour que le brun ne le remarque pas. Il ne pouvait pas tenir, il sentait le sang pulser dans ses oreilles, et il savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que l'hémoglobine ne descende le long de ses reins pour alimenter une partie de son corps qu'Eren sentirait à coup sûr. Il fallait qu'il dégage de là, et vite. Seulement s'il partait comme ça, Eren allait se douter qu'il y avait un problème et ne lui foutrait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas la réponse. Il fallait qu'il le déstabilise pour que le jeune homme se focalise sur autre chose.

Alors il plongea une main dans la chevelure brune soyeuse et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour que son esprit se concentre sur quelque chose de moins plaisant qu'Eren. L'adolescent frémit sous le toucher et se raidit avant de se détendre à nouveau. Levi se pencha sournoisement près de son visage et murmura de sa voix la plus grave :

-Hey gamin, il faut que je me lève.

-Mmh. Ok.

Eren se remit en position assise et Levi soupira de soulagement. Déstabilisation réussie.

-Oye, la binoclarde, on y va.

Hanji, qui jusque là conversait joyeusement avec Armin à propos de la série leva le nez dans sa direction et se mit à chouiner jusqu'à ce que Levi ne l'attrape par les cheveux et la tire jusqu'à la porte, lançant un dernier regard en arrière pour saluer les garçons d'un signe de tête. En voyant le regard brûlant du brun, il n'aurait peut-être pas dut.

Il sorti de l'appartement avec Hanji sous le bras qui pleurnichait de ne pas avoir pu proprement dire au revoir aux adolescents et Levi aboya qu'elle les reverrait bien assez tôt en retour. Ils s'installèrent dans son appartement, toute trace d'Erwin envolée. Le Commandant avait sûrement du travail de toute façon, il était normal qu'il soit déjà parti et Levi grommela. Personne n'avait un double des clés de chez lui, donc Erwin s'en était allé en laissant ouvert. Il lui revaudra ça. En attendant…

-Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais sur les relations sexuelles entre deux hommes.

Hanji, qui était en mouvement pour s'asseoir sur une chaise, laissa échapper un « Eh ? » surpris, avant de finalement changer de tactique et de se laisser tomber sur le lit sans grâce.

-On peut savoir ce qui te prend ? Depuis qu'on se connaît tu m'as quasiment jamais rien demandé, et là tu me poses ce genre de question ?

Un silence lui répondit et elle retira son bras de ses yeux, observant son ami qui avait le visage rouge et les poings serrés. La scientifique hésita. Devait-elle se montrer douce et patiente avec son ancien collègue qui venait probablement de passer par une phase psychologique renversante ? On repassera.

-Ghahahaha ! Bah alors Grincheux tu vas enfin sauter sur Eren ? C'est génial ! Je me charge d'organiser un pot de départ pour ta virginité mon vieux !

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire Levi était au-dessus d'elle, appuyant un oreiller sur son visage assez fort pour qu'elle arrête de parler voir de respirer. Hanji tenta de se débattre pauvrement. Et à cet instant précis, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant Eren avec un grand sac de sport qui croulait sous les pins que Levi reconnut comme étant à la personne qu'il essayait justement d'étouffer. Ils se regardèrent une seconde sans la moindre émotion.

-Ah Eren, tu tombes bien, passe moi un couteau.

L'adolescent observa la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux et haussa les épaules.

-Ça va Hanji ? Demanda-t-il avec un ton qui frisait l'indifférence.

La femme lui fit un pouce en l'air depuis sa position sur le lit.

-Vous êtes partis en laissant tes affaires, je te les ramène. Levi descend de là et laisse-la tranquille. Je vous laisse continuer… Peu importe ce que vous étiez en train de faire. À la prochaine Levi, Caporal.

Levi n'esquissa pas un mouvement tandis que le Caporal sous l'oreiller braillait des mots inaudibles. En réalité, elle venait de dire « À bientôt Eren, fais des bisous à Armin et appelle les secours par pitié. » et l'adolescent s'en alla pendant qu'Hanji lui adressait des signes de la main qui n'essayait pas de repousser Levi. Une fois la porte refermée, celui-ci libéra la scientifique de son emprise et s'assit correctement en attendant que son amie reprenne son souffle.

-Ce serait si étonnant que ça que je couche avec quelqu'un ?

-Avec « quelqu'un », tu peux dire Eren, j'ai très bien compris.

Levi soupira.

-J'ai jamais dit que je voulais le faire avec lui, c'est juste que dernièrement, ça m'a traversé l'esprit.

-Mmh. Et t'as pensé à lui. Donc en tant que petit nouveau dans le domaine, tu veux des conseils pour que tout se passe bien. Répondit Hanji en étendant ses jambes devant elle sur le lit.

-C'est absolument pas ce que j'ai dit.

Hanji soupira tout en souriant. Son ami pouvait être vraiment borné.

-Écoute, Levi. Il n'y a rien de mal à vouloir passer à l'acte avec Eren. Il a l'âge, vous êtes tous les deux des adultes consentant. Et tout le monde voit clair dans votre jeu.

-Tch, un adulte. Il est beaucoup plus jeune que moi. Et comment ça tout le monde voit clair dans notre jeu ?

-Levi bon sang… Regarde les choses en face. Votre attirance l'un pour l'autre est évidente sauf pour toi apparemment… La différence d'âge, on s'en fiche, les nombres ne comptent pas dans une relation. Je ne vois pas bien où est le problème.

-Le problème, c'est que j'ai découvert des sensations bizarres et que je veux en faire quelque chose, t'as pas besoin d'en savoir plus sale fouineuse.

-Des sensations qu'Eren t'as fait ressentir, je me trompe ?

-Je vais t'étrangler.

Hanji éclata de rire et rajusta ses lunettes qui glissaient de son nez. Elle sortit ensuite son téléphone et le colla devant le visage de Levi, qui se regarda lui-même sur l'écran, dansant main dans la main avec Eren.

-Tu… Tu nous a filmés espèce de cinglée ?!

-Mmh. Regarde ce gars, il a pas l'air super heureux ? Et là, qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Dit-elle en faisant glisser son index sur l'écran, qui montra cette fois Eren avec sa guitare, entamant le refrain de la chanson qu'il avait chanté la veille.

Levi lança un regard blasé à son amie qui lui intima de se concentrer, et l'ancien soldat n'avait vu cette expression qu'à de rares occasion sur le visage de la scientifique. Elle était sérieuse. Alors il inspira profondément et se prêta au jeu, détaillant l'écran de ses yeux vifs. Même en vidéo, Eren était magnifique, et il le voyait de plus près, compte tenu de la place où s'était trouvée Hanji. Comme la veille, il avait l'impression que l'adolescent était la seule personne restante sur terre, et que lui seul importait, comme si un projecteur braqué sur lui l'illuminait, laissant tous les autres dans l'obscurité. Il sentit son corps se détendre et ses pensées s'évaporer, s'échapper comme de l'eau qui coulerait entre ses doigts. Il détesta la sensation de manque immédiate lorsque son amie coupa la vidéo.

-Maintenant, ne me mens pas et surtout, ne te mens pas à toi-même. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux que je te fasse un cours sur les relations homosexuelles.

Levi rougit légèrement et baissa la tête. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il se leva en grognant et fut dans la cuisine en quelques pas, dénichant sa bouteille de whiskey de secours cachée sous l'évier et s'en servit un verre loin de contenir une dose raisonnable avant d'en avaler quelques gorgées. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hanji, qui l'observait avec ses yeux intelligents.

-Parce que… Parce que peut-être bien que ça pourrait arriver... Moi et Eren.

Hanji sembla satisfaite, clappant ses mains près de son visage en gémissant de victoire tandis que Levi se liquéfiait sur place. Il avait réellement prononcé ces mots et il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il termina son verre avec entrain.

-Mais je te préviens, ça ne veut pas dire que ça se produira. Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas stupide. Coucher avec cet abruti ne m'apporterait que des ennuis. Je ne veux juste pas que ce soit un mauvais moment à passer.

-Premièrement, sache que toutes les premières fois sont un mauvais moment à passer, mais peut-être qu'Eren saura te guider. Et ensuite, pourquoi ça ne t'apporterais que des ennuis ?

-Hanji… Soyons honnêtes. Que crois-tu qu'il va advenir une fois la ligne franchie ?

-Heu… Vous allez vivre enfants et faire beaucoup d'heureux ?

-Putain t'es vraiment ravagée… Non andouille. Ce sera bizarre. Je ne veux rien de plus et j'espère que lui non plus sinon tout sera compliqué et… J'ai pas envie de perdre ce qu'on a maintenant. Bordel mais comment on peut avoir cette conversation ? Je voulais juste un cours d'anatomie et je me retrouve à déballer toutes ces conneries.

-De reproduction. Corrigea Hanji.

-C'est pas de la reproduction, on peut pas procréer alors ça fonctionne pas. Fais chier, c'est toujours pareil avec toi vieille fourbe. Maintenant, dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et je t'en devrai une.

Hanji sourit avec affection.

-Tu ne me devras rien du tout. Les amis, c'est fait pour ça. Aller pose tes fesses, je t'ai assez embêté, je vais te dire tout ce que tu voudras savoir.

Levi retint un soupir de soulagement. Il était déjà assez embarrassé comme ça, il n'avait pas besoin d'exprimer ce sentiment de reconnaissance qu'il éprouvait pour son amie. Et il n'était pas arrivé, le jour où il admettrait que les paroles de la scientifique l'avaient touché. Levi Ackerman était un homme difficile à atteindre, et ne s'embarrassait pour presque rien en ce monde. Le sexe était un des sujets d'exception, et il espérait qu'il survivrait à ce cours donné par nulle autre que l'être le plus pénible de l'univers. Hanji allait peut-être se montrer décente et vivable.

-Tu veux prendre un calepin pour noter ? Tu veux des croquis, des photos, des vidéos ? Je peux t'écrire un tuto pour certains trucs, mais il faut que tu saches qu'aucune personne n'est la même, et que les généralités ne s'appliquent pas à tout le monde, donc tu devras découvrir le corps de ton partenaire sans mon aide. On va commencer par les bases, donc, les préliminaires héhé, on va se marrer !

- _Saperlipoputaindemerde_ … Seigneur, prenez-moi maintenant. Maugréa Levi.

XxXxXxX

Levi était bizarre ces derniers temps. Il ne venait plus beaucoup à l'appartement, évitait soigneusement le contact avec Eren et marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles au lieu de parler correctement, ce qui était des plus étrange pour un homme qui n'avait aucune gêne et n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

Eren n'y comprenait rien.

Mais enfin, ça lui laissait le temps de se concentrer sur autre chose que Levi, qui occupait tout son temps et ses pensées dernièrement. Il s'entraînait plus dur que jamais pour intégrer le Bataillon. Il n'osait pas demander à Levi de l'aider, car il savait que celui-ci s'opposait fermement à son admission. Être entraîné par un ancien Caporal et rien de moins que Levi foutu Ackerman lui donnerait un avantage certain, mais ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Il ne pourra jamais se concentrer avec Levi foutu Sexy comme professeur. En plus de ça, l'attitude récente de Levi foutu Bougon ne l'aidait pas à vouloir s'approcher et lui faire la moindre demande.

Il était plus de minuit et cela faisait maintenant six jours depuis la soirée de l'anniversaire d'Armin. Eren devenait morose sans Levi pour l'emmerder et le faire rire. Ah… Il était ridicule. Il était là, assis dans le noir de sa chambre, sur le bout de son lit à songer. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce changement soudain dans son quotidien, en même temps, il n'était pas du genre à étaler sa vie devant ses amis, et il savait déjà ce que la plupart lui répondraient.

-Attaque ! Scanda le fantôme de Jean en lui frappant l'épaule, Reiner acquiesçant vivement.

-Vous devriez en parler calmement autour d'un thé. Était l'avis de Christa, Armin et Marco.

-Appelle-moi et j'arrive sur le champ, son corps est si petit qu'il ne sera pas difficile à cacher. Dit Mikasa entourée d'une aura noire meurtrière, appuyée contre la porte, les bras croisés.

-Arrête de pleurnicher, soit une femme. Lâcha nonchalamment Ymir en se nettoyant les ongles.

-C'est encore con ton truc. Essaie de l'embrasser et on verra bien. S'il veut pas, laisse tomber et fin de l'histoire.

Conny et Bertholdt semblaient du même avis que Sasha qui venait de parler. Eren se leva. _Cette hallucination a raison._ Pensa l'adolescent. Après tout, il avait toujours été le genre de gars à suivre ses instincts. La prochaine fois qu'il verrait Levi, il tenterait un rapprochement physique pour tâter le terrain et la température entre eux.

C'était décidé. _Prenons des forces_! S'écrièrent tout les minis-Erens dans sa tête. Il se dirigea donc dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose et se retrouva nez à nez avec l'objet de ses pensées. Littéralement nez à nez… Il aurait dut mettre un tee-shirt. Levi allait manifestement en direction de la chambre, et ils ne s'étaient pas vus assez tôt, et encore moins s'étaient-ils stoppés assez loin l'un de l'autre. Les pensées d'Eren moururent avant de pouvoir se former, et il se retrouva les yeux plongés dans ceux métalliques de Levi qui ne bougeait pas.

-J'ai acheté du pain. Déclara Levi d'une voix calme.

 _Je m'en fous de ton pain_. La proximité soudaine rendit l'atmosphère brûlante, et le brun avala sa salive en se fustigeant. _Allez Jäger, attaque_ ! Avec toute la volonté dont il était capable, il se pencha en avant, passant une main dans le dos de Levi pour l'approcher plus près. Il ferma les yeux et sentit la peau de Levi contre ses lèvres. Huh ? Il ouvrit les yeux.

Levi avait tourné la tête sur le côté, et le brun avait embrassé sa joue, près de son oreille.

 _Échec de la mission._

L'ancien Caporal le repoussa gentiment et Eren se retrouva perdu dans le couloir. Alors il ne voulait pas de lui, après-tout. Non… Eren attrapa le poignet de Levi qui était en train de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il ne se retourna pas.

-Levi… Reste. Tu joues avec moi depuis le début, avoue. Ou bien tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, et de l'effet que ça me fait. Laisse-moi juste ce soir, tu sais ce que je veux. Je te promet de te foutre la paix après.

-Tch… Oublie, morveux.

Il était hors de question qu'il touche Eren si c'était une demande de ce genre, ça n'avait pas de sens de lui donner ce qu'il voulait juste pour ce soir. La suite serait un désastre.

-Pourquoi tu me repousses ? Pourquoi tu m'évites depuis la soirée ?

-Arrête de poser des questions. Lâche-moi gamin.

-Non. Sérieusement ! Je veux savoir. Quoi, je te dégoûte ? Je suis pas ton genre ? Je suis trop jeune pour toi ? Me fais pas rire Levi !

-Eren… S'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi.

Sa voix tremblait à présent, malgré tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour la garder sous contrôle.

-Non ! Regarde-moi.

Eren tira Levi jusqu'à lui et celui-ci eut le réflexe de mettre lamentablement un bras devant son visage en baissant la tête pour cacher son expression. Il n'allait plus tenir longtemps… Le brun le força à écarter le bras en lui tenant le poignet comme il le faisait déjà pour le deuxième. Il resta coi. Levi était complètement rouge, haletant et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, sa tête tournée légèrement sur le côté. Il ne pouvaient pas… Tout s'effondrerait au moment où il poserait un doigt sur Eren.

-Levi… Dis-moi. De quoi as-tu peur ?

Le ton d'Eren eut le don de le piquer au vif, et sa figure se changea subitement en cette expression mortelle et sombre qui était une des rares choses qui faisait actuellement peur à Eren. Levi le poussa contre le mur du couloir à la force de ses bras toujours emprisonnés dans les mains d'Eren, et celui-ci grogna de surprise et de douleur mêlées, son dos et sa tête ayant cogné avec force contre le papier peint. Levi donna un coup de pied sur la surface où le brun était adossé, et son pied resta appuyé là, au niveau de la taille de l'adolescent. Celui-ci se raidit, Levi était terrifiant. L'ancien Caporal approcha son visage du sien et Eren compris qu'il avait bu avant qu'ils ne se croisent.

-Peur ? C'est toi qui devrait avoir peur, Eren. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable. Tu ne me dégoûte pas, c'est même le contraire, si j'avais un « genre » ça te ressemblerais, et tu _es_ trop jeune. Alors remercie ta bonne étoile que je fasse tout ces efforts pour ne pas te faire mien quand je le veux.

Eren laissa ces paroles résonner dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que Levi croyait ? Qu'il était en sucre ? En porcelaine ? Qu'il se briserait si Levi se servait de lui ? Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher, et il approcha son visage de celui de l'adulte jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne soient à son niveau. Levi frissonna. Les pupilles d'Eren étaient si dilatées qu'on aurait dit qu'il avait prit de la cocaïne.

-Tout ces efforts… J'ai bien envie de les foutre en l'air, Levi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait ? Il avait toujours été faible face à Eren. Il portait bien son nom. En cet instant, Levi se sentit comme une biche prise devant des phares de voiture. C'était lui, la proie. Eren était le chasseur, et il l'avait attrapé. Les mains de l'adolescent lâchèrent les poignets de Levi pour venir se poser en bas de son dos et sur sa nuque avant de combler la maigre distance qui les séparait et d'appuyer ses lèvres contre celles de Levi, qui répondit aussitôt avec envie, abandonnant tout ses principes.

Eren n'aurait su décrire la sensation qu'il éprouvait en embrassant Levi. C'était comme s'il était en plein vol ou en plein rêve, un peu comme le sentiment qu'on a quand on se balance sur une chaise et qu'on se rattrape juste avant de tomber. Les yeux clos, il se délectait des flammes qui léchaient tout son corps en mouvant ses lèvres contre celles de l'ancien Caporal qui étaient déjà rougies et plus douces que ce que l'adolescent n'aurait pu imaginer. Les siennes étaient gercées par toutes les fois où il s'était mordu à défaut de sa main, et il fit subir le même traitement à Levi, attrapant sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. Au même moment, sa main gauche se posa sur les fesses de Levi et pressa son corps contre le sien. Levi était obligé de laisser son pied tomber du mur, alors il décida d'y poser le genou à la place, et de laisser le reste de sa jambe passer dans le bas du dos de son vis-à-vis.

Eren aimait l'électricité affolante qui parcourait ses veines, les cheveux rasés de Levi sous ses doigts, remontant dans les mèches plus longues. Sa main gauche glissa sur la cuisse de Levi jusqu'à soutenir son genou et il se baissa pour le soulever contre son torse, l'adulte serrant ses jambes autour du bassin d'Eren, ses mains blafardes fermement accrochées à ses épaules.

Le brun fut devant son lit en quelques enjambées, et y déposa Levi sans le brusquer, prenant appuis sur le matelas pour se retrouver au-dessus de son hôte avant de fébrilement défaire les boutons de sa chemise blanche ainsi que son foulard pendant que Levi s'attelait à déboutonner son jean avec des mains légèrement tremblantes, anticipant ce qui allait arriver. Eren passa ses mains sur son torse maintenant exposé, explorant chaque grain de peau de la pulpe de ses doigts chauds, embrassa chaque cicatrice, remontant jusqu'à son cou pour le mordiller. Levi savait que ça laisserait des traces et sur le moment, il ne pouvait plus réfléchir correctement. En cet instant il appartenait entièrement à Eren.

-A-Attends… Eren… J'ai… J'ai jamais…

Le brun s'arrêta une seconde pour le regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était surpris et Levi baissa les yeux, embarrassé.

-C'est la première fois que je… Fais ce genre de chose.

Eren leva un sourcil.

-Mais pourtant l'autre jour tu as dit que…

Il se tut. Il venait de comprendre ce que Levi avait voulu dire quand il n'avait pas connu que des coups d'un soir. En fait il n'avait jamais connu de relation du tout. Eren se mit à sourire comme un idiot avant de regarder Levi avec affection.

-Moi non plus... Enfin, pas jusqu'au bout. Confessa-t-il.

-Hein ? Mais tu…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase, son souffle se bloquant dans sa gorge lorsqu'Eren frotta leurs bassins d'un mouvement sensuel, laissant leur érections se frictionner avec délice, tandis que ses mains attrapaient fermement ses hanches. Il le voulait et Levi laissa ses doutes s'en aller en même temps que sa raison. C'était trop bon pour qu'il se dégonfle maintenant, ses cellules étaient maintenant dénuées de toute raison ou logique. Les mains d'Eren exploraient ses muscles saillants avec envie, envoyant des vagues d'euphorie fiévreuses à son partenaire. Celui-ci laissa son dos s'arquer sous la bouche d'Eren qui embrassa sa clavicule avant de descendre à ses pectoraux, sa langue traçant des cercles autour d'un de ses tétons. Levi laissa un gémissement étouffé s'évader de ses lèvres, ses mains se crispant sur les épaules du brun lorsque celui-ci ajouta ses dents et aspira.

Levi sentit le jeune homme sourire contre sa peau et mit une main sur sa bouche, directement enlevée par Eren.

-Je veux t'entendre. Murmura-t-il d'une voix bien trop grave et sexy aux oreilles de Levi.

Eren se recula légèrement pour permettre à sa tête de descendre plus bas, sa langue dérivant sur les abdos de l'ancien Caporal qui ne savait plus quoi faire de ses mains, les laissant se balader dans le dos brûlant du garçon au-dessus de lui. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent au niveau des omoplates tannées de l'adolescent en sentant une de ses mains se faufiler entre eux et caresser son entrejambe à travers le tissu de son pantalon. Ce garçon allait lui faire perdre la tête.

Levi grogna de frustration une fois que le corps d'Eren eut quitté le sien, se relevant pour enlever les couches de tissu qui le séparaient encore de l'adulte. Celui-ci l'observa retirer les vêtements qui étaient le seul rempart face à sa nudité, et Eren s'y prenait avec beaucoup trop de sensualité, le regard de Levi glué à son corps maintenant complètement nu. L'ancien soldat passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure sans vraiment s'en rendre compte pendant qu'il détaillait Eren sans retenue. Tout ça était à lui ce soir, et au diable le reste du monde. Le brun souriait, satisfait d'être celui qui provoquait ces réactions chez Levi, et s'approcha pour l'aider à enlever le sien.

Levi ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé aussi vulnérable devant quelqu'un, et il sentit l'anxiété le gagner.

-Regarde-moi. Ne me lâche pas des yeux. Intima Eren d'une voix suave.

Levi acquiesça nerveusement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'étudiant qui le rassurèrent en une seconde. Son regard n'exprimait que pure convoitise vorace, et Levi ne pouvait pas se sentir plus désiré. L'adolescent se pencha doucement sur lui, capturant ses lèvres avec une douceur que Levi ne lui connaissait pas, et se laissa fondre contre son partenaire.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à découvrir leurs corps exposés, Eren déposant un baiser sur chaque pore de peau et cicatrice qu'il trouvait et Levi haletait autant que lui, son cœur battant un rythme endiablé. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il en voulait encore plus. Ce n'était jamais assez. Il aurait voulu pouvoir fusionner avec Eren. En cet instant, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, ils ne pouvaient penser à rien d'autre que se démontrer leur envie par tous les moyens. C'était unique, plus fort que tout ce qu'ils avaient expérimenté auparavant. La tête leur tournait, et leurs corps bougeaient en une harmonie bancale.

Seule la clarté naturelle bleutée de la lune éclairait la pièce, couplée avec les lampadaires et nombreuses lumières de la ville. Eren embrassa la cuisse de Levi, remontant lentement, soulevant sa jambe droite pour la placer sur son épaule, ses lèvres ne quittant pas sa peau. Les yeux clos, sa main trouva le membre durci de Levi et le caressa doucement, faisant vibrer tout ses muscles et le laissant pantelant. Les sons que l'adolescent parvenait à faire produire à son homme ne firent que lui donner du courage et de l'assurance et il redoubla d'ardeur, son toucher se faisant plus sensuel encore. Levi ne savait pas qu'il était capable de ressentir des émotions si fortes et il se perdit dans l'odeur du garçon et dans les sensations qu'il lui intimait. Il pouvait le défaire mentalement et le reconstruire d'un simple toucher.

Eren continua ses caresses, et lorsqu'il jugea que ce fut le bon moment, s'approcha pour déposer de légers baisers sur l'excitation de son partenaire. Il donna quelques coups de langue expérimentaux, et s'appliqua à lécher sur toute la longueur, excité par les bruits érotiques que produisait Levi. Il finit par prendre son extrémité en bouche, les mains de Levi s'accrochant à sa chevelure, sa tête rejetée en arrière. Eren fit tournoyer sa langue, avant de rajouter des centimètres petit à petit à l'intérieur de sa bouche, dans de lents va et viens, prenant soin de ne pas laisser ses dents toucher la peau. Lorsqu'il ne put aller plus bas, il ajouta sa main à l'équation et accéléra le rythme. Levi n'était plus qu'un fouillis de gémissement, et ses mains s'agrippaient avec force aux mèches d'Eren, il pouvait les sentir bouger dans son cuir chevelu, et la façon dont le corps de son amant d'un soir ne pouvait que lui prouver à quel point il aimait ce qu'Eren lui faisait subir. Celui-ci décida que c'était le moment de passer à la vitesse supérieure, et alla le plus rapidement possible. Il remarqua que la voix de Levi descendait dans les graves, et parfois le son n'était pas plus qu'un grognement bestial. Lorsque l'ancien Caporal ne pouvait plus encaisser, Eren ralentit, puis s'arrêta et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire ou dire quoi-que-ce-soit, Levi se redressa en même temps que lui et le poussa légèrement en arrière pour qu'il puisse venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses.

Leur mains parcoururent leur corps une nouvelle fois, avides, et Levi prit quelques secondes pour admirer le contraste de leur peaux nues. Les yeux aux mille couleurs d'Eren, assombris de désir, à demi-clos, ses lèvres gonflées par les précédents baisers et morsures, les traces de suçon sur son corps qui se démarquaient sur sa peau, les quelques grains de beauté qui parsemaient son épiderme... Levi allait perdre l'esprit face à la tentation immense que représentait Eren il n'y avait aucun doute. Il avait déjà imaginé le garçon dans de telles circonstances durant ces derniers jours et ses… Essais personnels, mais la réalité était toute autre. C'était bien plus fort que tout ce à quoi il avait pu songer. Il se pencha pour mordre son épaule, ses mains parcourant ses jambes, ses cuisses, échouant sur son érection. Eren frissonna et ses hanches se mouvèrent d'elles-mêmes, cherchant la friction, et les vagues de plaisir qui en émanaient.

Leurs membres se rencontrèrent, pressé l'un contre l'autre, ce qui leur arracha un gémissement particulièrement bruyant à tous les deux. Pendant un moment, ils glissèrent l'un contre l'autre, roulant sensuellement, n'ayant qu'un but, retirer le plus de plaisir possible de l'échange, avant que leurs mains liées ne s'occupent d'effectuer des mouvements de haut en bas. Eren était bien conscient que c'était la première fois de Levi tout comme la sienne, sans compter les quelques tentatives soldée par de simples préliminaires, et il tentait de se montrer à la hauteur, se faisant attentionné et redoublant de caresses et de baisers, aidant Levi à se relaxer, tout en lui murmurant de se détendre. Ça semblait fonctionner, son partenaire avait l'air de prendre du bon temps, perdu dans le tourbillon de sensations nouvelles et déroutantes qu'Eren lui apportait. Il lui faisait goûter au plaisir charnel, et il aimait ça. Tout dans ce qui était en train de se produire était exquis, et l'adulte se délecta du moment de félicité qu'ils partageaient. Que diable avait-il attendu si longtemps ? Que la bonne personne ne se montre sûrement.

Eren glissa deux doigts entre les lèvres de Levi qui les entoura de sa langue et les humidifia du mieux qu'il put. Il se surpris à remercier mentalement sa meilleure-amie, sans qui il aurait été complètement perdu et n'aurait jamais compris ce qu'il devait faire. Cette pensée fut chassée en un éclair lorsque les deux garçons furent prêts. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu avant qu'Eren n'insère un premier doigt à l'intérieur de son partenaire. Levi se tendit contre lui, ses ongles griffant sa nuque et il ferma les yeux avec force, sa voix grimpant de plusieurs octaves.

La sensation était étrange et nouvelle. Levi mit du temps à s'y faire, s'accrochant désespérément au cou d'Eren, ses bras entourant ses épaules. Lorsque sa respiration se fit plus calme, Eren ajouta un deuxième doigt, et couvrit Levi de baisers et de caresses, lui chuchotant de se détendre, et au bout d'un certain temps, l'adulte sembla enfin se relaxer complètement, et le plaisir commença à se faire ressentir. C'était vraiment étrange, mais Levi n'y pensa plus, laissant la sensation agréable se répandre en lui. Lorsqu'il fut complètement habitué et que des gémissements de plaisirs s'échappèrent de sa bouche, Eren pensa qu'il était temps. Il se retenait jusque-là, car il savait que se précipiter pourrait faire du mal à Levi et il ne pouvait s'y résoudre, mais sa raison déraillait quand il se retrouvait face à ses fantasmes sur son voisin dans la réalité, qui rendait ridicule tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Il retira ses doigts et pencha Levi en arrière un instant pour attraper un préservatif dans sa table de nuit avec de reprendre leur position initiale, redressant le dos de Levi qui pensa à leur danse durant la soirée du dernier week-end. Le brun l'enfila avec l'aide de l'ex-Caporal, puis se positionna correctement et Levi lui offrit l'accès d'un mouvement de hanches suggestif. L'adolescent entra doucement en lui, obtenant un long gémissement. Lentement, Eren s'inséra de plus en plus loin jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit entièrement en lui. Levi avait fermé les yeux, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres serrées. Eren lui laissa le temps de se faire à l'intrusion et la taille de son membre avant que Levi ne soit détendu une fois de plus. Il commença à bouger lentement, doucement en guettant le moindre signe de douleur ou d'inconfort. L'ancien soldat semblait être prêt, alors l'étudiant entama un lent va et viens. Levi mit un temps à s'ajuster, mais une fois les premiers moments passés, le front contre la clavicule d'Eren, son odeur emplissant ses sens, le plaisir revint par vagues successives. Les sensations montèrent crescendo, ajoutant toujours un peu plus de frissons ou de gémissements à leurs ébats. Levi ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger les hanches, faisant accélérer le rythme à son partenaire, qui allait de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort, le bruit indécent de leurs corps entrant en collision emplissant la pièce, s'ajoutant à leurs respirations erratiques et leurs voix déformées. Ils partagèrent un baiser passionné, avide, leurs langues s'emmêlant avec une lenteur calculée, en voulant toujours plus et Eren sentit un filin de salive couler de la commissure de ses lèvres jusqu'à sa mâchoire. Leur peau était recouverte de sueur, les cheveux de Levi formaient un joyeux désordre tout comme ceux de l'adolescent, où ses mains ne cessaient de revenir. Leurs voix se firent de plus en plus bruyantes, créant des bruits et notes qu'aucun des deux ne pensait pouvoir atteindre.

Lorsque le plaisir eut raison de toute trace de logique, ils s'embrassèrent furieusement, mordant, léchant, suçant chaque parcelle de peau à leur portée. Levi prononça le nom de son partenaire, et ce simple fait le fit accélérer et buter plus fort, à son maximum. Levi gémissait son nom de plus en plus, et sa voix était de plus en plus forte, entrecoupée de soupirs et halètements. Ils pouvaient tous les deux sentir la fin approcher, leur plaisir grandissant toujours plus et leurs noms mélangés dans un déluge d'émotions et de sensations toutes plus satisfaisantes les unes que les autres. Eren serra Levi plus fort.

-Eren… Je vais… Plus tenir longtemps.

Levi était surpris qu'il ait réussi à articuler ces quelques mots, tant la passion du moment le dévorait. Le brun ne put que malmener son cou de sa bouche en réponse, envoyant des frissons le long du dos de Levi. Celui-ci sentit la sensation grimper d'un coup, inarrêtable, torrentielle. Comme s'il était finalement tombé du précipice sur lequel il se tenait. Il ne pensa plus, et une immense vague de chaleur et de plaisir secoua tout son corps de spasmes délicieux. Sa voix cria le nom d'Eren, mais il ne la reconnu pas. Elle était plus aiguë et déformée. Son visage se contracta et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la peau de l'adolescent, qui le rejoignit quelques secondes après.

Levi n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. C'était la sensation la plus forte et la plus indescriptible qu'il ai jamais ressentie. Son esprit était absent, et lorsque son corps revint à la normale après de longues secondes, il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ressenti une extrême béatitude et ne pensait plus à rien, ses muscles complètement détendus. Eren posa son front contre le sien, leur souffles erratiques se mélangeant. Le brun donna quelques coups de reins plus calmes et lents avant de s'arrêter et de se retirer complètement, puis se laissa tomber lourdement sur le matelas, les deux garçons dans un état second, respirant lourdement. Levi l'imita et ils se retrouvèrent côte à côte, allongés dans la pénombre à tenter de se calmer et de redescendre doucement.

Eren ne pouvait même plus sourire tant il se sentait bien, les muscles de son visage détendus, mais intérieurement, il jubilait. Ça avait été fantastique. C'était probablement dû au fait que ça avait été avec Levi et les sentiments qu'il lui portait semblaient mettre un filtre sur sa vie pour la rendre plus belle. Il aurait pu imploser de bonheur en cet instant.

 _Pas mal pour une première fois_. Pensa Levi. Et soudain l'euphorie du moment se dissipa, laissant l'ancien Caporal dans une légère panique. Et merde. Il s'était fait avoir. Ils n'auraient pas dû faire ça… Eren allait peut-être se faire des idées. Celui-ci finit par se lever à regrets et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour jeter le préservatif usagé et donner à Levi de quoi se nettoyer, maniaque comme il était, ça n'allait pas tarder à brailler s'il n'était pas propre dans les cinq prochaines minutes. Il en profita pour se laver avant de revenir dans la chambre.

Une fois les deux garçons de nouveau propres, Levi s'alluma une cigarette et à peine allumée, Eren la lui vola pour la placer entre ses lèvres. Le plus âgé roula des yeux et en prit une nouvelle. Ils fumèrent en silence, et Levi ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne devait pas rester, mais il ne voulait pas partir.

-Levi… Je-

-Je sais. Ne dis rien. On n'a pas besoin de parler, Eren.

L'adolescent tourna son regard vers la baie-vitrée. Ce n'était pas l'ambiance à laquelle il s'attendait après sa première fois. Mais Levi n'était pas du genre à faire étalage de ses sentiments et lui non plus. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de Levi et ils ne prononcèrent plus un mot avant de terminer leurs cigarettes et que l'adulte ne ramasse ses vêtements et ne s'éclipse pour prendre une douche fraîche. Une fois de retour, il fut satisfait de constater qu'Eren était en train de terminer de changer les draps, habillé d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon et ils se mirent au lit sans plus de cérémonies, chacun de leur côté du matelas, comme d'ordinaire.

Eren le savait. Tout le monde l'avait prévenu. Mais la déception et la tristesse amères qui se nichèrent dans son cœur se fichaient pas mal de ce qu'il pensait. Il aurait voulu avouer ses sentiments à Levi, ou rien que pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, s'endormir contre l'homme qu'il aimait. Seulement c'était impossible, Levi le lui avait bien fait comprendre.

Eren s'endormit les veines injectées de chagrin et de remords, les images d'un peu plus tôt tournant en boucle dans son esprit, tout comme la voix de Levi gémissant son nom.


End file.
